


All I Know

by Zifeara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A little trauma- as a treat, Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Locations, Dom/sub, M/M, Many additional appearances by canon characters, Mix of future tech and lame tech, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, There is no Exarch, This got away from me, canon adjacent, consent and boundaries are sexy, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 85,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifeara/pseuds/Zifeara
Summary: G'raha Tia is a busy man; between writing a thesis on Allagan technology, working his job at a bookstore, and teaching a lab as a TA, he hasn't much time for a love life. At least, he hadn't planned for one past watching some racy materials on his computer. It would be an absolute shame if life took a turn for the insane and he literally ran into his favorite pornstar. Such a terrible thing to have happen.Because I couldn't just settle on one subject for my entirely self-indulgent nonsense, have a future/pornstar/student AU!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. I Never Felt a Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, welcome to the 'I'm definitely not writing that idea' fic that ended up consuming my life. Is it an excuse to write G'raha smut? Absolutely. Am I sorry? Heck no.
> 
> At this point in time, I have not done Shadowbringers, I just know a few things about the Exarch because I've tried not to spoil myself too much, so this is just based on G'raha from before that expansion.
> 
> I tend to write my smut warnings at the beginning of chapters so they don't clog up the main tags since this will be a LOT of porn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We kick things off with a spicy introduction to our favorite student's pastime, but rather quickly, things take a turn for the nonsensical and poor G'raha doesn't know what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your tags for chapter 1 are: masturbation, anal fingering, cum eating, very awkwardly checking out someone you watch a lot of porn about

_Crap._ He'd overslept again. It wasn't a huge surprise considering he had stayed up so late working on his thesis for the fourth time that week, yet it meant he now had at best five minutes to get dressed, shove everything in his bag, and get out the door. If he was lucky, the bus would defy the universe's plans for it and choose not to be late just this once. He'd need to eat later, obviously, but he could not miss his lab again. Being a teacher's assistant helped pay bills and kept him fed, but needing to teach lab three times a week at eight am was a terrible caveat for someone embroiled in research and cataloging shards of metal. 

If dressing in a hurry were an Olympic sport, G'raha Tia would have enough gold medals to pay his tuition a dozen times over. He was almost presentable and trying not to break his key off in his lock in the blink of an eye, already debating if the bus was even worth it at all or if he'd be better off just booking it. His students were at most four years younger than he himself, so stressed and a mess was a fairly common look. They'd understand. Especially since they were used to this from him by now. The stars had aligned and he caught the bus, meaning he had a few moments to come down from the adrenaline rush and fix his hair from the messy knot he'd tied it into last night. 

As he worked his fingers through, hair tie in his mouth, he sighed. Being a grad student was a hundred times busier than his undergrad degree time had been, yet he didn't regret his life choices. He'd always had a fascination with old things; remnants of a bygone civilization begging to reveal the secrets of its people, holding a history rich and developed and ready to teach important lessons to a new generation. His specialization and long-time obsession was with the ancient Allagans and the vast, glowing labyrinths they had left behind. There wasn't a shortage of archaeologists, per se, but Allagan technology was complicated and few chose to dedicate their entire lives to only this branch of study. It was frustrating and grueling work. Then again, G'raha had been told by more than one mentor that they wished they had his fire and determination when they were his age, so he figured he was up to the challenge. 

Slipping into the old history building, a relic in its own right, he ignored the questionably stable elevator in favor of the stairs. His classroom was only on the second floor, well worth the peace of mind not stepping into the decrepit piece of machinery the whole campus referred to as the 'Hellevator' taking the stairs would afford. He was only two minutes late to start class, his students chuckling amongst themselves about his 'late night excitement'. G'raha laughed with them as one of his more bold pupils jokingly asked if it would ever be a hot date keeping him up late as opposed to luminescent rocks. 

"Ah, you know, haven't the time for a tryst, haven't the looks for a lover." He waved his hand to brush away the conversation before starting up the computer to give the day's presentation on proper techniques to use when excavating a fragile find. 

It was inappropriate to discuss his love life with his class, even if they were close enough to his own age to be potential partners themselves, yet there were always jokes in good humor made about his continued single status. They didn't bother him or G'raha would ask them to stop, but… It was difficult to admit that he sometimes wished he had made more of an attempt to date when he'd been new to college and chipper and still had free time. As it were, he'd spent those years in the library or hovering around professors who had stories to tell about any number of digs they'd been to. Now the most action he got in any given week came from-

It was for the best that the class was now preoccupied with mock digs he'd set up last week so that they could get a feel for how careful they had to be uncovering a very flimsy pot. G'raha could feel his face color at the thought of how he _did_ spend his more eventful nights. If anyone that knew him was asked what studious, spunky, nerdy G'raha Tia had paid subscriptions to, expected answers would include normal things such as scientific magazines or an audiobook website. No one would expect a high-budget porn site. 

To be fair, the series he watched was based on a collection of fantasy novels that had exploded in popularity in recent years. The Warrior Chronicles got its start many years ago, penned by a talented young author and realistically, G'raha could attribute his sexual awakening to the novels. They were about an ancient Eorzea, one in a time of lacking technology and war as it had been hundreds of years ago, a new Calamity threatening to wipe its people out. One hero, the Warrior of Light, traveled the land and slew primals, doing all he could to save the world from a shadowy threat. The Warrior gained companions along the way and among other things, got into any number of affairs with an assortment of attractive men he met along the way. With the blossoming popularity of the saga, a studio picked up the rights to make a series of the… spicier scenes in the novels, even contracting the author to write new ones. Themed porn on such a scale sounded silly, yet it was vastly profitable. G'raha had given it a try when first left to his own devices as a new college student and became hooked. 

The actor playing the Warrior was, in short, stunning. He fit the book description perfectly; a strapping young miqo'te, raven black hair that burned a rusty red at the tips, lithe and tall. And his eyes- one the most enrapturing shade of indigo and the other a vibrant gold. One or the other surely had to be a contact, yet they looked so natural and held so much emotion. G'raha had a bit of a crush on the character from reading, yet once he had seen the actor… The man behind the role was one Z'phyr Tia. A model by day, porn star by night. For as popular as he was online and in certain magazines (no, G'raha did _not_ collect magazines with Z'phyr in them, he did _not_ ), very little was known about his personal life- not that G'raha had tried to find out or anything. Now that he was thinking about it again, tonight might be a good time to blow off some steam once he got home. He'd still have to go to work after this lab and he'd been furiously typing on his thesis, he'd probably earned a good half hour break.

Pictured: A photo of Z'phyr modeling a line of clothing from a magazine G'raha most certainly owns.

"Uh, G'raha?" Once the student standing at the side of his desk spoke, he blustered and snapped out of his lewd musings. "We uhm, we cracked our pot, could you help us?"

Agreeing, he hastily pushed his inappropriate thoughts away, trying his best to get through the day without incident. The _last_ thing he needed was to be visibly turned on in front of a group of essentially his peers. At least by the time he needed to clock in to his shift at the quaint little bookshop he'd frequented as an undergrad, anything unbecoming was tucked back into a safe corner of his mind. Working part time at the Crystal Tower bookstore was more often than not a serene break in his otherwise hectic schedule. The store was busy for a family owned place; well loved for its wide selection, friendly staff, and exceptional in-house coffee shop- a popular hang out for tired college students on the weekend. The building was beautiful, built of red brick and accented with columns of brilliant blue crystal reminiscent of the legendary Allagan structure it was named after. The place was full of live plants, sky lights, and plush chairs perfect for curling up in with a new book. 

Here among life's second greatest joy, G'raha could zone out and sort books, helping customers rarely when asked and finally turn his overworked brain off for a few hours. Being a TA didn't entirely cover costs his scholarships wouldn't, but this was basically a dream job for his lifestyle. Not to mention all the free coffee he could drink which on some days, was Too Much. Speaking of coffee, he could really go for some and probably one of the croissant sandwiches from the case. He had skipped breakfast after all and it was about time for a break. He could grab lunch and go upstairs to his favorite reading corner provided no one was currently in it.

His day passed with no further excitement and finally, he was back in his own studio apartment, his own time to use however he saw fit. Flopping over into the chair at his desk, G'raha looked over the catastrophe he'd left there. Papers strewn about the surface and even on his keyboard, fragments of Allagan metal poking out here and there, each with a little sticker on it to mark where it was from, books haphazardly stacked, at least three empty mugs. He needed to clean all of this up, but had absolutely no desire to do so at the moment. Whenever he did manage to straighten up his workspace, it became a disaster again within hours. Instead, he planned to shirk all forms of responsibility tonight and then get some sleep for once.

Raising his computer from sleep mode, he saved what he'd been working on again before closing out all his windows in favor of one clean tab on his browser. Realistically, he could easily be doing this from the comfort of his bed, but something was lost between the size of his phone screen and the sprawl of his computer monitor. If he was going to pay to watch something like this, he wanted to enjoy every detail of it. A new episode wouldn't come out for another week at least, so he would have to be content with an older one. Not that it was ever any less pleasing to go back to a favorite. Gathering up a few things for his own comfort before he forgot, G'raha settled in for sin. 

While the hardest part of the whole endeavor was undoubtedly edging himself without coming before whoever Z'phyr's partner of the day was, the first issue was always choosing _which_ encounter he was in the mood to revisit. One of the many things he found appealing about the series was the wide range of variety present in the hero's chosen trysts. The Warrior of Light and Z'phyr himself were both gay, but he never stuck to one race. The only one he'd never seen in any of the videos were lalafelles, yet there'd even been a hrothgar once. The hrothgar was an entertaining spectacle, but for now, he'd just stick to one of the miqo'te. It was easiest to get lost in bliss when the subjects were at their most relatable and there were plenty to choose from.

Pulling up an episode he was well familiar with, G'raha made life easier from the get go and removed his pants and underwear before hitting play. He'd take a shower right after anyway, so it wasn't as if the mess he was about to make would last. This time, the Warrior had stopped to rest at the inn in Ishgard, worn from his battle with the dragons and in search of respite from the bitter cold. He'd caught the eye of a serving boy in the tavern and they were both crammed into a storage closet for a quick fuck. The smaller miqo'te was cute, wide blue eyes glazed over in lust, stark white hair already shimmering at the roots with beading sweat in such warm and cramped quarters, slim tail flicking in impatience. But as per usual, it was Z'phyr that held G'raha's attention. 

Each episode had to be a half hour long, meaning the Warrior was all teasing, all soft nips at skin and wandering touches, all tongue over teeth. If he were to stick to the timeline, G'raha had to play this right. Barely skimming his own growing erection, he could easily stall for time circling and pressing at his hole, coaxing himself into getting wet enough for entry. Of the few perks to being a seeker over a keeper, self-lubrication was certainly top of the list. Their social structure meant a decent percent of males were gay and nature gave them what they needed to facilitate such a lifestyle. His breath was already coming quickly after only the first pass, eager for more. On screen, Z'phyr worked the boy's pants down before lifting him, pressing his back to a wall for support and allowing his partner to undo his own clothing. 

Gods, this sort of thing might have been G'raha's favorite to watch. The thought that Z'phyr was actually strong enough to hold someone up and still fuck them like that got him hot in a way he couldn't explain. He wasn't a virgin, but he hadn't done too much experimenting either. The wet slick dribbling out onto his fingers told him it would be a quick night if he wasn't careful, yet he eased two of his fingers inside, drawing the act out as his favorite pornstar so often did. Z'phyr himself had worked up to full penetration, slowly rocking his hips to sink deeper until he was buried. They had another fifteen minutes to go and G'raha's resolve was fading. It had been too long since he'd taken care of himself this way and release was building quickly. He hadn't even touched his straining cock and he may not get the chance to. Unless he did it in the shower after this, which was looking more and more like a possibility. 

Z'phyr increased his pace, drawing lewd sounds from both his partner's mouth and elsewhere, nearly drowned out by G'raha's own noises. He was too horny for this; the instant he worked his sweet spot for real, he came, spasming around his own hungry fingers. Shit, he hadn't even made it to-

"Come on, cutie," Z'phyr crooned from the speakers, "come for me. Come so I can fill you up and eat you out."

"F-fuck-" G'raha knew that would be exactly what happened, but he'd let himself get too carried away. He spread his digits, stretching himself further and shuddering. Forcing another finger in, he slouched further down in his chair, echoing his fictional counterpart. "Please, d-don't stop."

That _smirk_ of Z'phyr's did things to his insides and not just the bits he was currently touching. The actor didn't disappoint, roughly slamming into the young man a few more times until he gave a strangled noise of satisfaction, release running down between them. Z'phyr followed suit, hardly pausing before lowering them to the ground and dipping to make good on his word. The camera changed angle to show every filthy detail and G'raha came a second time just moving his fingers in time with that dexterous tongue. Gods, it was worth every gil to watch that man in action. 

As the video hit its end, he felt boneless. Most nights he could be contented with one round, yet he'd pushed his body for more when it had given in so quickly. Worse still… G'raha might jerk off in the shower anyway. Only to truly get it all out of his system and not because he hadn't had real sex in almost a year. Definitely not because being a grad student sucked.

***

Grumbling, G'raha was ready to go home and he still had another hour left. He could feel his tail flicking in irritation, but he couldn't control it at this point. He was having a _day_ ; his phone updated over night so he had woken up too late to make progress on his thesis for long before work, he couldn't figure out what he'd done with fragment G-1.3.7 which was not only the largest fragment of Allagan weaponry he'd ever discovered himself but was crucial to this section of his paper, a terribly _rude_ woman had chewed him out for not being able to find a book that had been out of print for a decade, _and_ he was now taking his break years late because someone had knocked over an entire display he'd spent an hour making. Today was garbage and he wanted a do-over. 

Now as he carried his coffee and a borrowed tome towards the spiral staircase leading to the second floor, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his corner and try to come down from the unbridled hatred brewing in the pit of his stomach. His boss was forgiving, but snapping at a customer was still out of line and he didn't need to be fired from a great job on top of everything. Scowling at the floor, G'raha tried not to stomp as he walked, but as it would turn out, every other misery he'd faced today had only been appetizers. 

He hadn't even seen it coming. One moment he was counting backwards from ten to begin some form of calming ritual and the next he was hissing at the violent splash of hot coffee across a small section of his chest. Out of reflex G'raha had yanked his book to the side to try and save it, especially since he had plucked it off a shelf, but there was nothing he could do to help himself. Fuck's sake, what had he run into, he was nowhere near-

The startled yelp from the man he'd collided with snapped him out of his annoyance and into a horrifying realization that he'd just poured a majority of his coffee onto a customer. The man's _very nice_ shirt went from a pastel blue to brown, blatantly ruined and G'raha felt his heart stop. Even on break, he was clearly an employee- his apron had the store logo on it. 110% of the time, anyone dressed that fancy in a bookstore was an asshole and he was positively going to get fired for this no matter how he handled it. 

"Oh gods, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and- and-" He may be about to cry. It was all too much today and he was not ready for this fight.

The man sighed, arms spread wide and assessing the damage. "Welp. This is wrecked." He glanced up, visibly deflated. "I came in to grab coffee to put _in_ me, not _on_ me, but thanks for trying."

G'raha swallowed. All the moisture in his mouth dried. A miqo'te- the tallest he'd ever seen- his ears flat and tail bristled. The man's inky hair formed a coordinated mess, ruffled to perfection and tinged a fiery red at the ends. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes, though the crease in his brow conveyed his exasperation well enough.

"Truly, I am sorry. I can get you a shirt from the back to change into or…" He actually didn't know or what. There was very little he could do to make up for this.

The man's ears swiveled forward and he paused, seemingly evaluating him before chuckling. "It's alright, it was an accident. I have a spare in the car. Though, I imagine my agent is gonna be mad we have to eat the cost of a 25,000 gil shirt."

He _had_ to be hearing things. G'raha didn't make that much in a _semester_! He could feel the color drain from his face. "I… I couldn't possibly afford to…" It had been meant more as an inner monologue, yet the man clearly heard him.

"Working here, I suppose you couldn't." Reaching up, he removed his sunglasses. 

The man placed a hand on his hip and G'raha was fairly certain he was having some sort of fever dream. His eyes. _Deep indigo and bright gold._ An impossible combination at the best of times but now… Twelve take him straight to each and every hell, that was _Z'phyr fucking Tia_ standing before him. You know, the very same as the one he'd been masturbating to for the past five _years_ of his life. There was no mistake either- the build, his face, his hair, everything lined up to form an unfathomable fact.

He must have caught the flush G'raha could feel searing its way through his face and down his neck because Z'phyr _smirked_ , the exact sort the redhead had only ever seen indecently utilized. "Oh. You're a _fan_ , aren't you? That makes this a little easier."

"W-what?" G'raha needed to wake up. This was a cruel joke his mind was playing- nothing more than a sleep deprived hallucination summoned by his carnal indulgences last night.

He didn't snap back to reality as Z'phyr held a corner of his shirt to once more emphasize its destruction. "Well, you can't pay me back for the shirt with gil, but you _could_ clear your debt by giving me your phone number and taking me to dinner this weekend. I'd call it even then."

No, _no,_ **_no_ ** . This was not happening. "You aren't… serious? You can't be- I'm…" Plain. A nobody. Boring compared to a godsdamned _pornstar_. G'raha dropped the book. It slipped from his sweaty hand and a resounding thud mirrored the beat of his heart. 

Producing a phone from the pockets of his designer jeans - holy shit those also probably cost more than G'raha's soul - Z'phyr unlocked it and held it out. "Completely serious." His ears tilted back and a hint of uncertainty crept into his voice. "Please?"

It was all too surreal. G'raha's hands shook as he robotically accepted the device, plugging in the same number he'd had for forever. It was the only thing he was certain of at the moment. He swallowed as fingers brushed over his own, phone changing hands one more time. Z'phyr looked it over and grinned before meeting his gaze. 

"What's your name?"

Shit, what _was_ his name? "Uh, G'raha. Tia."

Z'phyr's laughter was a strange sort of bark, deep and quick, from his very core. Oh man, that wasn't something he was ready for. "Well G'raha Tia, can I pick you up on Saturday? Around seven?"

His own phone buzzed in the pocket of his apron and he pulled it out without thinking. On his screen, the text from a new number was short and simple.

**From: xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**< 3?**

Fucking hell. Glancing back up, Z'phyr was smiling at him, awaiting a reply. There was something… _endearing_ about it; his smile was small and- and- hopeful, like he wasn't famous or on the cover of magazines or made his body weight in gil a month. Realistically, G'raha had a million things to do before next week, but if he wasn't having a stroke…

"Sure," he practically whispered. This was a terrible idea. 

"Great!" Z'phyr straightened out from having leaned slightly so that it made him a bit shorter. "I've gotta get going or I'll be late, but I'll text you on Friday to solidify plans, alright?"

All he could do was mutter something that sounded like 'uhuh' as Z'phyr winked and put his sunglasses back on, turning to leave and probably go change. Letting his eyes wander, G'raha confirmed that there had been no witnesses to this event. It was Tuesday and they were always dead this time of week. This anomaly could still be fictitious and he could jolt awake at his desk at any moment. Even as he slipped into the back room to find a new shirt since his did have a bit of coffee on it now, he could wake up. Even as he counted a register at the end of his shift. Even as he dropped himself onto the floor of his apartment and stared headlong into the one stain on the wall near the floor that kinda looked like a spriggan if you squinted. 

Alright. He'd avoided his phone until now, but he unlocked it, hesitating to open his texts. Once he did… there it was. That little heart was still there, just as it had been hours ago. What did he _do_ about this? First, coming to terms with reality would help. He had, in summary, ended a really shitty day by meeting the pornstar that portrayed the hero of his late teens and role model. He had looked up to the Warrior of Light since the very first time he'd read the book- how could he not? The man was kind, brave, strong, and he also had heterochromia; G'raha had struggled with the condition his entire childhood yet here was this man, the Savior of Eorzea with the very thing he had always been looked down on for, the most revered adventurer to draw breath. The man had taught him he was gay for fuck's sake and then had later provided an outlet for all that young, hormonal energy. He'd learned more about what he did and didn't like by watching Z'phyr than he ever had from physically having sex.

Cool, now that he'd accepted that had been real, he could have a breakdown about it. _What the actual fuck._ What the chocobo choking, cactuar cucking, porrogo pounding **_fuck_** _just happened_?! A godsdamned pornstar asked him for his number and he said 'sure'??? Forget how embarrassingly uncool that had been, Z'phyr said dinner, but… oh gods, he just became a fuckbuddy, didn't he? G'raha didn't have _time_ for this! He had a million things to balance on top of a thesis on one of the hardest topics known to modern man- he couldn't be at someone's beck and call! Especially not to get laid! Shit fuck damn cunting coblyns, what had he just _done_?

Sitting up, he had to try and calm down. He was breathing heavily from working himself up and it was gonna make him pass out if he didn't correct it. Reaching up and folding his arms over his head, G'raha slowly filled his lungs as much as he could before letting it back out. He needed a plan. Well, he _needed_ either an undo or a self destruct button, but lacking either, a plan would do. Option one was that he could bail. He could change his phone number, tell all his coworkers to keep an eye out for Z'phyr so that he could avoid the guy, and never speak of this again. And find new porn. Option two was to handle this like an adult; text Z'phyr and tell him he was just flustered, this wasn't going to work, and see if he was serious about having to pay off the shirt. He didn't have student debt, miracle of miracles, he could take on some bills. The last plan was… to go. He could just… wait until Friday, see what happened. He hated all of these plans.

***

He knew he was shifting around nervously and had been ever since he gained consciousness that morning, but G'raha couldn't help it. Time was in constant flux today simply to mess with him. It was a beautiful day; birds singing, lightly overcast, trees green as could be, everything horrid. It was Friday. He had twenty more minutes of his lab, meaning it was only 11:10am. The day had barely begun, yet it felt like a lifetime. His students had foregone their usual jests today, likely because it looked as though their TA would combust at the drop of a hat, but that did nothing for his nerves. 

G'raha had settled on waiting to see what would come of a text, merely due to the fact that he couldn't decide on which was the worse fate and then suddenly he was out of time. Part of him harbored a morbid curiosity and the head that contained his brain told him _everything_ could go wrong. He could spend tomorrow evening pinned to a bed, protests muffled, a new spectacle for the internet come morning. He knew Z'phyr in such an intimate way, yet he knew nothing _of_ the man. He'd like to think he'd proven himself smarter than this in his independent years. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, turning his blood to ice in seconds. Eyes darting around to find his charges all preoccupied, G'raha covertly opened his phone.

**From Z'phyr Godsdamn Tia???:**

**Hey, it's me. I'm in and out today so replies are inconsistent, I just didn't want you to think I'd forgotten about you. Are you still good for Saturday?**

Taking a deep, steadying breath, G'raha now had to decide which risk he was taking. He started typing out a reply.

**To Z'phyr Godsdamn Tia???:**

**Listen, I don't think this is a good idea. I agreed because I was freaking out, but**

But? Looking back up, he watched his students wrap up their assignments. His favorite, mousy keeper, D'luhn hastily erased a mark. _G'raha, when are we going to hear about your weekends?_ A roe chewed the end of his pencil. _C'mon, do you ever get a date?_ The elezen whose name he could never pronounce correctly leaned back, already done and waiting for his girlfriend to catch up. _Let's have it, G'raha, when was the last time you got any?_ They all treated him like one of their own, but… just as with his own peers, he was different. He passed up such things for work or his paper or… not wanting to _deal_ with someone asking about his eyes again. It was easier not to try. Easier to be invisible or just the rambunctious archaeology TA. Easier to talk to metal and a keyboard. He'd been so confident going into his first few relationships, but then… He backspaced everything he'd been typing.

**To Z'phyr Godsdamn Tia???:**

**Yes**

He sent it without looking. If this was a huge mistake, so be it. Fortune favored the bold and he would never get a chance resembling whatever this was again in his lifetime. What if it was good? What if everything turned out okay and he just had a one night stand with the hottest Miqo'te he would ever lay sight on? There was really only one way to find out. 

**From Z'phyr Godsdamn Tia???:**

**Awesome~ If 7 is still cool too, send me an address to pick you up. Doesn't have to be your house, I get that. Think about where you're taking me for dinner, too. That was the deal <3 **

Ho boy. Right. While he hadn't even thought about meeting Z'phyr somewhere further from his apartment, the idea became appealing. The new issue was, where in all of Eorzea did one take someone famous out to? Surely someone like Z'phyr had been everywhere by now. Then again…

**To Z'phyr Godsdamn Tia???:**

**Can do. Do you mind me asking where you want to go? I'm not the kind of person that can get fancy reservations on such short notice.**

Hoping that wasn't a rude way to phrase it but being unable to take it back now, G'raha could only wait to find out. Lab had let out and he was almost finished with his lunch before he received an answer. 

**From Z'phyr Godsdamn Tia???:**

**Haha, I know. If I'd wanted to go somewhere like that, I would have done it myself. No, I want you to guide me to the most delicious, obscure, hole in the wall you've ever been to. I want a 5 gil meal that is gonna blow my godsdamned mind.**

Huh. G'raha tilted his head and thought. That had not been what he had expected, and he would have to really search for the best candidate. At least he had many tiny businesses to choose from as a college student. 

***

Okay. Okay, okay, okay. He could do this. He was nervous as fuck, but it would be fine. G'raha was dressed as nicely as he could manage without going overboard; a red and white shirt with gold accents, ripped black jeans and a black zip-up jacket with his bookstore's logo on the back. He even put on the white boots with the gold diamonds on them that he never wore because white got dirty too fast while digging in the dirt. He thought he looked good, but then again, was this an actual date or- no, it couldn't be. The circumstances were too bizarre and there was no way Z'phyr Tia of all people would decide he seemed like dating material. G'raha was similar in appearance to an awful lot of the actor's co-stars and that had to be what did it. The man had a type and who in their right mind would turn him down for such a thing? Granted, no one would believe you if you said you had gotten to have sex with a pornstar, yet it was more a personal achievement. 

Inhaling deeply, he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs to make his way to their meeting point. G'raha said hello to his complex's receptionist, handing her a note and carrying on. It asked her to give him a call at noon tomorrow, just to make sure he made it out of this alright. She was a sweet lady and it wasn't like he had any family to ask a favor of. He could have asked Professor Rambroes, but that seemed a little too odd. It crossed a line somewhere to ask his mentor to check on him for such unprofessional reasons. 

Moving at a brisk pace down the sidewalk, he took in the cooling evening air. G'raha had given the address to the complex a couple of blocks down from his own, the one with the nice fountain, that way he wouldn't have too far to limp back home since he was sure to have some discomfort if the night was ending how he thought it might. Now that the actual event was drawing ever closer, he had to consider what he was going to say. What did he talk about with someone so out of place in his own world? The more he gave it thought, the less he knew. 

Perching on the edge of the fountain, all that was left was to wait. G'raha was early, too wound up to hang about in his own room. The urge to fiddle with his clothing came and went many times, though he knew he looked as good as he was going to get. He might have missed the car pulling into the roundabout had it not been so flashy. The red and black machine was so befitting Z'phyr's outward appearance, yet it was entirely absurd compared to the parking lot of used cars he was accustomed to weaving between at school. It pulled to a halt and the driver's side door opened. 

"Hey, glad you made it!" Z'phyr called to him as he emerged from the opening. _Gods he looked good._ He too had donned mostly black; skin-tight jeans complimenting his toned figure and long sleeved shirt bearing an image of what appeared to be crows made of blood. 

Z'phyr approached him, slowly taking one of his hands in a way that it would be easy to snatch away and pulled him to his feet. G'raha didn't react fast enough to question why he hadn't let go before Z'phyr brought the hand to his mouth, pressing a brief kiss to the back of it with an easy smile. "Ready to go?"

G'raha blushed furiously. This _had_ to be because of the knowledge that he watched the show; no one in this century did things like that anymore, yet it was a common prelude to debauchery in the novels. "Erm, yeah!" G'raha slipped his hand free and desperately tried to change the subject. "What… what kind of car is this? I've never seen one like it."

Grinning, Z'phyr leaned on the closed door. "It's a Bugatti. Had to custom order it, but it was very worth the hassle. It goes faster than any we make here in Eorzea. Like it?"

While the question deepened his blush out of consideration for why it would matter what he thought of the thing, G'raha had to give an honest answer. "I can't say I know anything about cars. It… looks cool?"

That odd bark of a laugh rumbled from Z'phyr's chest and he waved a hand. "That's why _I_ bought the thing, so good enough! Get in, door's unlocked."

Doing as he was asked, G'raha found the inside of the car to be just as nice as the outside. This thing probably cost as much as a house. Not wanting to dwell on it, he glanced around before voicing his choice of cost-effective cuisine. "So I gave it some thought and I think I know where we should head for dinner. Do you like Ala Mhigan food?"

A wide smile spread across the other's face. "Absolutely. Are we talking a food truck or a shack?"

It was difficult to keep from mirroring the expression, so he didn't try. "A strange mix of both. It's almost a closet that they serve food out of from a pick up window. It has a nice park across the street you can take it over to and eat."

Saying Z'phyr's eyes sparkled with excitement would both be cliche and the best way to describe the reaction this information drew out. It was strangely cute that the man was so eager to experience such a mundane thing, yet after giving it enough consideration, G'raha finally understood. Z'phyr wanted to go somewhere simple because he was _too used_ to fancy dinners, likely over some meeting or another. If he lived as lavish a lifestyle as his possessions suggested, street food was a delicacy to be explored. As they stopped in traffic, his companion broke the heavy silence they had settled into.

"I know this is probably really weird for you, but try to relax?" 

The sentence itself was jarring and the context brought G'raha's ears flat. He dared look to his left to find that the soft smile had never left Z'phyr's face. 

"I promise I'm just a guy- not some mystical entity that's going to steal your soul. Chill out, be yourself, and don't sweat it."

"Is this a real date?" While the reassurance was comforting, the underlying panic had made one of the many stupid thoughts knocking around in his skull come loose. 

Z'phyr's own ears dipped and his eyes widened. "I had intended it to be, yeah. I mean, if you're just here because of the shirt thing, I wasn't serious about _that_ \- you don't owe me anything."

It… G'raha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had not only been asked out by a celebrity, he'd said _yes_ and was here and this was happening right now. When was the last time he'd been on a date? His prior relationship had ended so long ago and even then, the last time he'd gotten laid hadn't been a date for sure. Hell, they were about to get cheap food from a family owned storage cabinet and sit in a park scarfing it down, this wouldn't have been something he considered a date regardless. 

"O-oh. I uhm, I hadn't thought that you… meant it?" he offered lamely.

Z'phyr had to focus on what he was doing again since that was the last light before they reached the small strip of businesses containing their stop, but it was clear by the twitching of his ears and the flicking of his tail that he was bothered by the sentiment. G'raha was compelled to apologize, but for what? It was the truth yet somehow, he had a feeling he'd ruined this whole thing before anything had even happened. All he could do as they parked was attempt to wrangle the screaming voices in his head still trying to process everything. Getting out of the car, he awkwardly shuffled on his feet as Z'phyr walked around to join him. The man's expression was a mix of concern and what seemed like apprehension.

Now all tact was void as what little rationality he'd built up had been pulled out from under him. Staring up into those mismatched eyes, G'raha practically whined. "Why _me_?"

Z'phyr became sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "Honestly? You're really cute and were more likely to agree to meet me since you knew who I was and had just wrecked my shirt. I still can't say I expected you to come out tonight, though." Something more cynical wormed its way into his tone and he leaned back against the car door, eyes averted to the ground. "With my line of work being what it is, it's surprisingly difficult to get a date. Almost anyone I've asked was either too intimidated because of who I am or assumed I was immediately going to fuck them and were mad when they learned that wasn't even on the table."

Still not meeting his gaze, Z'phyr sighed. "I'll take you back home if you want. I guess I should have made my intentions more clear, but I sort of hoped…"

This only got more and more outlandish with each passing moment. G'raha felt bad for being one of those who had made assumptions, but what had been supposed to think was going on? That he was special and worthy of the attention of a literal pornstar? That someone like Z'phyr Tia would be interested in him for more than an afternoon? That this would have been anything more than five minutes of him talking before the _celebrity_ got bored? 

Met with only silence while G'raha tried to get anything to register in his bat addled brain, Z'phyr had taken to rambling as he'd interpreted the pause as a new rejection. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't've sprung this on you. I'm too used to being a flirt in the context of work and didn't think about the kind of position it might put you in. Haha, I was an idiot to try it, let's just forget-"

He didn't remember telling his body to take a step forward, nor allowing one of his hands to reach out and rest on Z'phyr's arm, but he spoke with more conviction than he'd felt since this began. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I was definitely in the mindset that you just wanted a quick fix and that I was the easiest option at the time. I hadn't even considered why _you_ of all people would want something else. You're the Warrior of Light, you can have anything you want!" Trying not to get too wrapped up in spiraling thoughts again, he lowered his voice. "I can't promise I won't be a starstruck babbling idiot the whole time, but if you can tolerate that, I'll stay."

Again, a _terrible_ idea. Z'phyr was an actor by trade; this could have all been one big ploy to garner sympathy, yet… G'raha didn't think it was. He didn't get an off feeling nor did the subtle flush across Z'phyr's cheeks seem like something he could do at will. He'd already taken the chance by agreeing to be here in the first place, so he might as well see this through. So far, it may already be worth it from the way Z'phyr's ears perked alone.

"Are you sure? Cause really, I'm used to it, you can say no."

For the first time, G'raha felt himself lose some of the arduous tension he'd been harboring. His mouth pulled to one side. "I did give you an impromptu coffee bath, the least I can do is offer you an evening of my time. I'm a very busy man, you know- time is the most valuable thing I have."

Picking up the shift in tone, Z'phyr's own smirk took over and G'raha had to admit he preferred this side of him; confident and at ease like he had been from the get go. Panicked insecurity wasn't something he'd thought he'd see in someone like this and he didn't want it to come back. If he could separate the man before him from the image atop the pedestal in his mind, it might make things easier.

"So what is it that makes time so priceless to you?" Z'phyr asked.

Ah right, all the super boring-to-most-people work he did on old hunks of broken garbage. "Let's get food and sit down first… A lot of people find what I do uninteresting and tedious. If you have something to eat, you might not fall asleep as fast, haha."

Z'phyr hummed in what sounded like a disapproving way, yet followed him to the shack to get dinner. While G'raha knew exactly what he wanted considering he'd long since found a favorite dish, his companion couldn't seem to choose. Everything here was good and Z'phyr wasn't too picky, meaning they spent probably five minutes longer than necessary having an existential food crisis. When they finally did have their meals, they meandered into the park, settling on a hill with a large tree atop it as their preferred dining spot. G'raha watched as Z'phyr took the first bite, processing the taste to determine if he got what he was promised.

Slowly but surely, the miqo'te's tail began to wag. "Holy shit…" Another large bite and his ears bobbed, a sure sign that G'raha had fulfilled his end of their deal. 

With a relieved sigh, G'raha ate his own, mindful of the unanswered question that still clung to him. After a time, he finally spoke. "I'm working on my graduate degree. My thesis is on ancient Allagan technology and its potential adaptation and application to our modern world. They say magitek was made with Allagan knowledge, but with the things I've seen, we haven't studied enough to make full use of the wonders we've unearthed."

He was prepared for the usual questions of 'why, that sounds lame' and 'do you ever find anything cool', but when Z'phyr spoke, his tone contained something akin to awe.

"So you're an archaeologist? How is that anything but awesome?"

Surely he'd misheard, though when he tilted his head at his companion, Z'phyr merely looked confused. "Well… I spend a lot of time either cataloging fragments or typing out speculations on the purposes of said broken artifacts- it isn't like a movie or anything."

"Yeah, but you get to see all the old, buried buildings and Allagan stuff has that cool neon glow to it. You like what you do right? So how isn't it cool that you dig up relics we don't understand and figure out what they are?" 

It wasn't as if no one had ever been interested in his profession before, but it was a rarity for anyone to be more than mildly enthused and then stop caring within seconds. G'raha blinked dumbly while somehow reevaluating all his life choices. He shouldn't be trying to convince someone his job was lame. That was the _opposite_ of his usual problem. "I do like it, but… the bits in between the excavations are what turn most people off. I suppose I get through hours of data entry by zoning out and theorizing on all the things I'm sorting. It isn't… as glamorous as you're imagining."

Z'phyr snorted. "Alright, so you're boring, you win. Somebody has to do it though- might as well be you since you enjoy it." Taking another huge bite of his food, he continued through it, "Besides, I couldn't do your job but I doubt you could do mine either. Both are more work than most people think they are and not all fun."

That _was_ something he hadn't considered. He most certainly would have thought pornstar was one of the nicer jobs to have if you were so inclined and he didn't think if he should or shouldn't be asking about such things. "Alright enlighten me; I've never thought about what goes into making new episodes, how long does it take? Days, maybe a week?"

Smirking, Z'phyr had an air of general mischief about him. "Tell me your favorite episode and I'll tell you how long it took to film. I remember all my partners, fictional or otherwise."

G'raha almost choked on his food. He really should have just shut the hell up. Could he even pick a favorite when the subject of said debauchery had an eyebrow raised at him and was wise to his investment? This would reveal probably more about himself than he wanted Z'phyr to know. "Erm, I don't- I don't know about a _favorite_ -"

"Then which one did you watch last? The most recent one came out at the beginning of the month." Gods, G'raha just wanted to slap the smug off his face.

Though he was thoroughly red, he did at least manage to describe what he had watched earlier in the week without specifying how recently he had been ogling Z'phyr. The man's ears perked at the mention of his partner.

"That was Anruhn'to. That particular one took us a little over three weeks to finalize." Despite G'raha's stuttering, he didn't leave time to ask for clarification. "Anruhn was an asshole and isn't used to being so submissive in his roles, so he kept breaking character and we had to reshoot. There's only so much I can do in a day before we have to wait for the next, but even if everything goes well, it's about two weeks per episode."

Two… _weeks_ !? G'raha had thought it was so long between new scenes to keep the audience paying, but the production itself was actually that difficult? "Is it really that hard to get half an hour's worth of acting down?" As soon as he'd said it, he wanted to shove his fist into his mouth; he sounded like a jerk and for someone who _very much_ appreciated what Z'phyr did, that had come out wrong. 

Luckily the man huffed through a smile and shook his head. "Surprisingly, it is. It's… not easy to do what I do when I'm not into who I'm working with. Not just appearance, though that definitely doesn't hurt, but if they're an idiot or something, that makes it harder to- well _stay_ hard for the shot. If we have to reshoot something, I have to get worked up again and after doing that so many times in just a few hours, I physically can't anymore. I'm not _really_ the Warrior of Light- just a guy."

Meeting his wide eyes, Z'phyr grinned. "Just like how I'm sure after so many hours of typing out strings of numbers or however you log things, you can't stay awake anymore. A job is still tiring no matter how much you enjoy it or what you're doing, not to mention we all need some downtime. I absolutely don't work seven days a week- I'm not _that_ good." The last part he said with a wink.

While none of the color had abated, G'raha's face fell. He truly had not been treating any of this like he was dealing with a mortal- more like he'd been facing a primal of old and was wary of being tempered. He'd thought he had settled into a more rational mindset, yet he clearly hadn't. "I guess I just didn't…"

"I'm not surprised nor offended you didn't. Most people don't put much thought into what the industry is like. Why would they? It's probably a little weird to spend loads of time wondering over instead of just enjoying the content." Z'phyr made to take another bite, but stopped short. "Oh hells, I went on a bit of a rant. I'm sorry G'raha, I do care about what you spend your time on, honest."

"N-no, I wasn't thinking that way! I can't say I've never been curious about such things, I just never looked into any of it." 

Before he could think of a way to ease the nerves building back inside him, Z'phyr took care of it. "Archaeologist by day, fan of mine by night- but what do you do with the time in between? What do you do for fun?"

G'raha was going to ignore the accusation and instead focused on how to say he worked at a bookstore and read a lot and make that sound exciting. For as awkwardly their conversations had started, it progressed to something comfortable; the more he talked about mundane things such as the book he was currently reading or the sorts of customers he'd had lately at the shop, the more Z'phyr seemed to settle out of the tension that held him as well. Before long, they were talking about hobbies and G'raha discovered the secret to how Z'phyr had achieved such rockin' pecs- he did _archery_ and had for years. He'd never been hunting, but he did practice on the weekends. 

He hadn't expected to fall into an entire class-worthy lecture on the complexity and structure of Allagan bows, but it was where he ended up. He only realized what he was doing as he described what he thought might have been an old way of fletching arrows, yet Z'phyr seemed attentive, even asking questions that spurred new tangents after his pauses to breathe. He'd gotten so wrapped up in the subject that he hadn't finished his food by the time a cold breeze snapped him out of it. It was much darker out here than he thought it had any right to be and a quick check of his phone proved that they had been here for _three hours_. 

"I- gods, how long have I been on about this?" G'raha felt a little self conscious now that he had been the one to lose track of his words, but Z'phyr didn't sound annoyed in the least.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno, maybe an hour?" Z'phyr was reclined, comfortably sprawled out in the grass, tail occasionally wagging.

"Why in the world would you let me go on that long? I've hardly let you get a word in this whole time!"

Z'phyr smiled, softly and warmly. "I've never met anyone who knows this kind of stuff- it's interesting and I like learning new things. Besides, you have a nice voice. Makes you easy to get lost in."

_Oh._ G'raha was unaccustomed to such blatant flirting anymore, yet it filled him with a bubbling giddiness that Z'phyr was still trying despite his accidental monopolization of their conversation. Perhaps he could correct his faux pa. "May I ask you something I've been curious about? I won't fault you for choosing not to answer if it's too personal." Z'phyr readily nodded and he continued. "Are your eyes truly that color? I thought it impossible for such a combination to exist and attributed it to contacts to mold you to your role as the Warrior."

Sitting up from where he'd been laying, Z'phyr chuckled. "I get asked that a lot, so it's no bother. This is my real eye color." G'raha tried not to let his mouth hang open, though his companion didn't seem to mind. "They used to both be purple. When I was twelve, I was in an accident. I'll spare you the details, but I survived something I shouldn't have and it landed me in the hospital. The doctors didn't know if I'd ever see out of my right eye again, yet when they removed the wrapping, I could see just fine, but…"

The man's ears pulled back as he ran his fingers under his golden eye. "They told me I was blessed- that Hydaelyn had worked a miracle where they could not. I've never believed in such things and to be honest, some days I would rather have lost my eye. I miss the color it used to be."

"I understand." G'raha was close enough to lean over, lightly pressing their shoulders together. "I've been spared no amount of mockery for my mismatched color- I can't even imagine how difficult it must have been to find yourself so suddenly afflicted with the condition."

The muted tinkling signaled Z'phyr's ears quickly raising once more thanks to the metal of his earrings clashing. Glancing at him, G'raha met his gaze, though with a more morose smile in place. "Does it not strike you as odd that I so perfectly fit the Warrior of Light physically?"

Now that he mentioned it- "W-well yes, I had thought of that a time or two…"

"Then allow me to solve the mystery. I am not tailored to him, _he_ is modeled after _me_." 

"He- you what now?" G'raha was more confused than ever, though Z'phyr didn't let him stew in it for long.

"After my accident and to make me feel better about my new condition, my sister would tell me stories of a great warrior who looked just like me. He would go on daring adventures and save lives, highly regarded as the savior of his time and was well-loved by all. She always had quite the imagination and a way with words and before long, I asked her to start writing the story down for me. To make a book." Z'phyr winked. "Turns out that was the best thing I ever could have done for both of us. She published at fourteen and it took off. Once my agent learned of my relation, he got me into my industry and we started filming."

"So… you're telling me," G'raha started, his brain attempting to process all he'd been told, "that not only is your sister _the_ Zifeara Nightshade… but that you legitimately _are_ the Warrior of Light?!"

That self-satisfied grin had returned. "Yep! It isn't something I delve into a lot, but I promise it's true. This is my natural eye color, hair color, how Zifeara predicted I'd be so tall I'll never know. For the record, though-"

Z'phyr cut himself off, turning to more properly face him. They were excessively close, so much so that G'raha was sure Z'phyr could feel the heat building in his cheeks. The man lowered his voice to little more than a low murmur. "I love your eyes. They're stunning, G'raha. I can't fathom who could have made fun of you in your youth; all I see is a vibrant ruby, priceless and pristine and a sun-rich sea, shimmering with hidden life. I've never seen eyes like yours and I can't imagine I ever will again."

He was _on fire_ . Zifeara may have been the author in the family, but Z'phyr himself undoubtedly had a similar way with words. Not only was that shamelessly dramatic, but it tugged hard at his heart. G'raha had never been told any more than his eyes were interesting and he'd gotten 'sort of pretty' once- nothing _close_ to this level of flattery. Surely Z'phyr knew he needn't put forth this much effort to have him entranced. G'raha wasn't certain if it were better or infinitely worse that to him, it didn't feel like a disingenuous compliment either, though to be perfectly frank, he couldn't feel much past his boiling blood.

His embarrassment afforded him no extra distance and it felt as though his heart pounded against his ribs in an attempt to escape. It was a strange thing; he had been expecting an intense, intimate evening, yet things had gone in the opposite direction. He knew of Z'phyr's past and his favorite color and how he spent his free time, not of the taste of his skin nor the feel of hair between his fingers. The man had let him enthuse about his life's work for over an hour and had maybe even listened. He'd never heard his own eyes so beautifully described and they'd certainly never been so appreciated. It had all made him feel an indescribable sort of way, a way which brought him only that much closer to the other, close enough to feel his gentle exhale and marvel at the perplexing shade of indigo that was his true eye color.

A fragment of a song broke through the warm silence like thunder before a storm, making G'raha flinch away. Z'phyr gave an exasperated sigh, pulling his phone from his pocket and scowling.

"Godsdamnit, that's my agent. I'm so sorry G'raha, I have to see what he wants…"

Waving a hand dismissively, he tried to collect himself. "No, no, of course! No need to apologize!"

Z'phyr stood and moved not quite far enough away that he couldn't be heard hissing into the phone. " _What_ , I told you I was busy tonight- I had plans. Are you positive this can't wait til tomorrow morning? Fucking _fine_ , but you better not make a habit out of this. I need time to get there, I'm nowhere near home right now. Yeah, whatever."

Returning to their spot, Z'phyr didn't sit back down, instead holding out one of his hands. As G'raha took it, Z'phyr pulled him upright, pressing his hand to his chest. "I absolutely hate to do this more than anything, but something has come up and I need to go. Obviously I'll drive you home first, but I can't properly convey my regret."

"I understand, it's alright." G'raha shook his head and put on a reassuring smile. "I've taken plenty of your time and filled it with trivial matters tonight."

Z'phyr scowled at him. "G'raha, you've been selling yourself short all night- knock it off. I enjoyed my time spent with you and I truly want to stay longer. I cleared my whole evening today to be here."

He didn't have anything to say to that, though the flick of his tail likely said enough. Huffing, Z'phyr shuffled him back to the car and the short ride back to where he'd been picked up passed mostly quietly. Mostly.

"Do you really get called back to work at any time like that?" G'raha had no clue why he'd said anything at all, though it was too late now.

"No, this is just supremely inconvenient timing on my agent's part." Z'phyr looked more put out than anything, but it was difficult to tell. 

All too soon they had reached the complex, fountain happily bubbling away and doing nothing to lighten the dour mood G'raha was settling into. He actually had been having a pleasant time, even if he had been so high strung for most of it. Emerging from the car, his mind was racing on how he could even ask Z'phyr -still celebrity, gorgeous, pornstar Z'phyr Tia- if he could keep his phone number. He couldn't fathom what he was hoping for, yet he was hoping all the same.

Z'phyr walked him all the way to the door and G'raha was very tempted to tell him he didn't really live here. At least he was until Z'phyr stole the air from his lungs by leaning over him, resting a hand on his waist and the other on the building behind him. 

"I meant what I said; I had a good time with you and despite anything you'd said of yourself, I find your enthusiasm for your study endearing and interesting. Is there any way you'd consider letting me take you out again?"

Oh gods, the heat was back. There was still a chance Z'phyr was just saying things, but he hadn't threatened anything more untoward than kissing him all night and at this point… G'raha was kind of about that. He hadn't been on a date in the longest time and this had been really nice. Not only that, but now he didn't have to face rejection for asking if this could happen again. 

He felt his tail tucking between his legs, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "I'd really like that, actually. You have my number, so um, just text me later and we can figure something out?"

Ears swiveling forward and eyes lighting up, Z'phyr tilted his head slightly. "Yeah? Awesome, it'll definitely be my treat to make up for this. One more thing?"

G'raha had to admit that cute wasn't a way he'd ever thought to describe the man, but when he was excited like this, he absolutely was. He knew he had to be blushing at their continued closeness and even moreso the way Z'phyr had situated himself, but he tried not to dwell on it. "Mhm?"

Settling back into that seamless suave confidence that carried him through each of his scenes, Z'phyr had nearly a purr in his tone. "I'd rather like to kiss you if you'd allow me."

Minutely nodding his head was all G'raha could manage. It had been one thing when it'd almost happened earlier, but now he was in a position he'd often pictured himself in with this very man, though it ever only led to an awful lot of cleaning up. Still smirking, Z'phyr moved, using both hands to cup his face. It was so gentle yet somehow so indecent at the same time and G'raha froze. The last time he'd been kissed, it was fast and messy, certainly not the main event of his night- what if he'd become bad at it? What if-

He had no time to dwell there as Z'phyr dipped down, just enough to press their lips together and melt the ice from his bones. Everything about it was beyond perfect; Z'phyr was warm and soft, fingers brushing along his jaw as they meandered closer to the hair at his nape. He was sure he made some shamefully weak sound of pleasure as his own hands reactively slipped over Z'phyr's chest. The entire ordeal couldn't have lasted more than twenty seconds, yet G'raha felt that it was his new state of being; a sentient mass of gelatin sustained only by the grip on his face and the life being breathed into him. Maybe being overly dramatic was contagious. He'd worry about it later, as well as the fact that he could feel his ears bobbing.

Z'phyr broke their connection, moving only far enough away to meet his eye. He sounded smug even as he whispered. "Goodnight, G'raha."

Thoroughly dazed, he didn't get to respond before Z'phyr let go, taking his magical mouth with him. He couldn't offer more than a sluggish wave as the car pulled away. G'raha felt a dumb grin work its way onto his face. _Dear gods_ one single kiss should not have left him in such a state. He hadn't budged an inch, still pressed up against the cool concrete of the building, hands hanging dumbly at his sides. Fuck. Just… _fuck_. 

This wasn't supposed to go this way. He was supposed to have been fucked within an inch of his life and then gotten to move on, not get attached to someone so out of his league that he didn't even qualify for a participation trophy. Maybe he was just stuck in the moment. He could probably go home, change out of these clothes that now smelled of grass and a steaming hot man, masturbate again to said man, take a shower, and process his shame. It sounded like as good a plan as any to his entirely incapacitated brain. No matter what he did at this point… he had a feeling things were about to change for him in a way he couldn't fix, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this chapter has now been edited to include fanart made by my amazing friend [Thwippersnapple](https://twitter.com/Thwippersnappl1), and because I legit forgot to mention that the fic/chapter titles are all based on a song. [This one, in fact.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sslfQaQc_YE)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi or see what I've been up to, find me at @ZifearasHoard on Twitter!


	2. I See A Light In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z'phyr is back for seconds, but this time, he has a mysterious box with G'raha's name on it. What could it contain and more importantly, is there more soft catboys kissing?
> 
> Spoilers: Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: boys being idiots and gratuitous kissing.
> 
> Also, chapter one has been edited to include fanart made by my amazing friend [Thwippersnapple](https://twitter.com/Thwippersnappl1), and because I legit forgot to mention that the fic/chapter titles are all based on a song. [This one, in fact.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sslfQaQc_YE)

**From Z'phyr:** **  
****What are you doing Friday night?**

Working. He was always working, one way or another. G'raha had lab that morning, but afterwards he usually grabbed lunch and locked himself in his room, finally left alone with his thesis until Monday morning.

**To Z'phyr:**

**Depends on what time you're thinking of. My lab lets out at 11:30am and I usually spend the next few days on my paper.**

Man, if he was going to start needing a day on the weekends free, this was going to put a serious kink in his productivity chain. This was what he'd been afraid of when he'd first thought he'd need to ask how high when Z'phyr said jump, yet the fact that he hadn't offered hollow words on meeting again was exciting. It was Wednesday, meaning a whole three days of silence had passed between them and G'raha had been starting to get antsy. He didn't want to bother Z'phyr and seem clingy, especially considering the continued disparity in their statuses. He'd honestly been assuming he'd imagined the whole thing.

**From Z'phyr:**

**Is 5:30 too early? I know you have to get work done, but we'll need some travel time to get where I want to take you.**

Ah. Maybe he could afford to lose _one_ night a week of stable progress… He truly did want to go. Maybe if he didn't make a habit of spending entire nights galivanting around and suggested shorter outings from now on-

**From Z'phyr:**

**Besides, I have something for you- an extra apology for bailing on Saturday. I still feel bad about it :(**

G'raha felt the pink creep into his cheeks. He did not need to be doing this right now.

**To Z'phyr:**

**It's fine! You don't have to do that, honestly, I'm not upset. I imagine your attention is in high demand, haha.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**That isn't the point- it's rude to just dip out on you when I'm the one who asked you to be there in the first place. Either way, I'm looking right at a box with your name on it, so it's too late now. 5:30?**

Oh gods. It looked like it would be another late night tonight to make up for lost time on Friday because he had to go. Not… that he was going to say no in the first place, but being picked up so early was hours of quality time with his computer spent on his own selfish desires. He inadvertently sighed. Someday he'd be done with this thesis and become a properly certified researcher. Then he'd have the kind of time he wished he had to devote to personal matters.

The notebook hit the desk with a soft 'thwap' in front of him, making G'raha jump and reflexively hit the power button on his phone. The elezen who had deposited it there eyed him expectantly, the first of his cohorts to finish the assignment for the day and present his work for grading. 

"Anything you'd like to share about your weekend, G'raha?" The young man had a hint of mockery in his tone, a taste of suspicion hanging off his words. "You were subdued on Monday and now you seem to be rather enraptured with your phone today. Most people do not gain such color simply from checking the time."

_Fuck._ He'd been caught and his student had spoken loudly enough that several others looked up from their work, curiosity fully piqued. He made sure he kept his tone firm. He was one of their teachers no matter how close to them he had become and he was not above abusing this fact to get him out of the situation. "No there is not. If you're finished, you can go, have a good afternoon."

G'raha's blunt reply earned him a raised eyebrow, but at the end of the day, he and his students did at least respect each other and at most were fond of one another, so the boy dropped it and made his exit. The rest of his class did stare, but he busied himself by grading assignments and pointedly avoiding meeting anyone's eye. By the time he had an empty room, he'd calmed down enough to plot out his time for the rest of the week.

**To Z'phyr:**

**Yeah, 5:30 is fine. More importantly, I took your suggestion when we met; you didn't drop me off at my apartment Saturday. I'm two blocks further down in the blue complex- the Crystarium?**

He was just full of bad ideas this week. Gathering up his bag, G'raha started the trek to work. It wasn't that far and he'd been late too many times relying on the whim of the buses, so much more reliable to get the exercise he needed anyway. He was just tying his apron on in the staff room when his phone went off next.

**From Z'phyr:**

**Oh yeah, that place looks neat. Thanks for telling me- it'll be a lot easier to hand you your present somewhere you can actually look it over. It'd be slightly awkward otherwise.**

**To Z'phyr:**

**What… what did you get me???**

He had to stop making himself this flustered in public. His already active imagination and explicit knowledge of Z'phyr's profession lent him too many indecent ideas of what this could be. Then again, who would do something like that after _one_ date? He could nearly hear the man's laughter through the text.

**From Z'phyr:**

**It isn't what I made it sound like, don't get too worked up, haha. It's nothing kinky, just… specific is the only way I can think to put it. I got the contents of this box very SPECIFICALLY for you.**

He was no less confused, but much more impatient. It was only halfway through _Wednesday_ , he had basically two whole days to wait for whatever it was Z'phyr had in store for him. G'raha wanted to pester him until he gave in and revealed his surprise, but he had a feeling he'd be unsuccessful. Regardless, the suspense gave him an extra bounce in his step through his entire shift, right up until he had the life scared out of him.

He was restocking one of the shelves in their fiction section, completely zoned out since they were about an hour from close. The day had been unremarkable and he'd hardly been asked for help, meaning it left him alone with his own wandering thoughts. He'd become vaguely aware of someone on his right, but he was busy and they didn't ask to get past him, so he carried on his task. It was only once he got the uneasy feeling of being watched that he bothered to glance their way out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the paperback he was holding.

Leaning on the shelf no more than a malm away, Z'phyr's tail wagged slowly. "I didn't think you'd actually be here today. My luck isn't usually that accommodating."

The strangled mix of syllables that fell out of his mouth didn't even remotely resemble words and G'raha had to mentally shake himself to make his brain work again. "Wha- what are you doing here? You can't have come by just to…" 'Antagonize me' was his first thought, but 'tease me' was likely closer.

Standing straight, Z'phyr chuckled. "No, I wasn't _looking_ for you. I came in because I just got out of a meeting nearby and I'd heard this place makes good coffee. I didn't exactly get to find out last week, now did I?"

G'raha could tell he was in fact teasing, yet he still pouted. "I did say I was sorry for that."

An easy smile graced the other's face. "You more than made up for it, but I came in to try again. I saw the red of your hair in passing and did a bit of a double-take, hahaha."

"Ah, um…" He wasn't sure what to say, especially since he wasn't prepared to see Z'phyr at all until Friday night. 

"Plus I'm looking for a book. I've been meaning to read more for years and I happen to have gotten some good recommendations lately." His mouth pulled into a sly smirk and he took a step closer, putting him just outside of G'raha's space. "Someone quite recently told me the Dragonsong series is worth a go and I believe it comes in a box set. Show me where they are?"

He… _he'd_ mentioned that he liked the Dragonsong series while he and Z'phyr had dinner. The man really had been paying attention. "Yeah, you're already in the right place, actually."

Turning, G'raha had only to move halfway down the current row before he could see the set, far up on the shelf above him. He pulled one of the sliding ladders over and was up it in a flash, used to far more impatient clients. The moment he had it in hand, he slid back down, hopping off with a flourish. He hadn't been trying to show off, yet it was satisfying to watch the widening of Z'phyr's eyes. Bouncing around on the higher shelves like this made his very calm job more fun and he mostly did it for kids, but there was a joy to be had this way. If any of this _thing_ happening with Z'phyr was real, he might as well attempt to make the most of it.

As he handed over the set, G'raha threw hesitation out the window and gave one last try to solve the mystery hanging over his head and threatening to drive him mad. "Are you certain I have to wait until Friday to know what you were so insistent on getting me?"

"Ah, would that I could spoil the surprise, but alas, I cannot. It's in my house, not my car." Tail flicking and ears slanted, Z'phyr leaned down enough to reach his eye level, voice low and dangerous. "It's just killing you, isn't it?"

While he could feel the blood rush to his face, G'raha didn't back away, only crossed his arms and glared. "I- I wouldn't go that far, but it has been quite distracting."

Gods, Z'phyr _had_ to know what he was doing when he smirked like that; bearing his canines in such a way that summoned only unbecoming thoughts. The man was a seeker, yet he had the fangs of a keeper and it was just one more thing G'raha hadn't been able to get over. He had too many kinks for this, each and every one he'd seen reflected in the man before him.

"I'm sorry my dear, I'd be lying if I claimed to be holding out just to see the surprise on your pretty little face when I end the anticipation. Watching you fidget is adorable. I might have to see if you're working tomorrow too."

His ears swiveled to stand straight in indignance, though his face was hotter than ever. "Don't you dare! I'm not even supposed to be spending this much time away from tasks, if you keep doing this, I'm going to get in trouble!" Z'phyr chuckled and G'raha's ears returned to laying flat as he hissed. "I should have known from the show you'd be a sadist."

There was a twinkle of mischief in Z'phyr's eyes as he tucked the box set under one of his arms. He extended his other hand, gripping the smaller miqo'te's chin and tilting it upward to meet his molten gaze. The height difference was plain as day when Z'phyr chose to press his advantage. "Actually, you would know from the show that I'm a switch for those bold enough to temper me." With a wink and a pass of strong fingers along his jaw, Z'phyr was out of his space in a flash, turning away to head to the cafe for his coffee. "See you Friday, cutie."

G'raha wished he hadn't stood there with his mouth open, staring after Z'phyr even as he moved out of sight. The man had _definitely_ picked up on his lessened trepidation and nerves, fully exploiting it simply because he could. On one hand, it made him question what it was he had stumbled his way into again, but on the other… fuck that was hot. 

***

He very much should have been working. He was about to lose an entire evening, he should have been at his computer right up until the knock on his door. The other horrible idea G'raha had succumbed to was going as far as giving Z'phyr his apartment number, that way he could just head straight up. He'd deal with the consequences of that later, currently he was pacing. He had too much energy built up to hold still- both from getting a second date with a pornstar and from finally getting to know what the hell was in this box he'd been taunted with. 

The second he did hear noise from the doorway, he had it open in a flash, too eager to consider he might have wanted to be subtle about his lack of patience. Lo and behold, there he was. Z'phyr had a hand on his hip and a white box with a red ribbon in the other, eyebrow raised at just how fast he was let in. 

"Wow, you really missed me that much, huh?" There was a distinct teasing lit in his tone as he moved into the space, looking around at the studio G'raha called home. "I'm flattered, though I suspect you just want me to fork over the goods."

Grumbling, G'raha closed the door and planted himself in a way that Z'phyr couldn't get further than the small entryway. "I resent how shallow you're making me sound; I've been plenty excited to see you."

He hadn't thought his words through and the perking of Z'phyr's ears made it abundantly clear. "Do you want to try that again or can I just have that one?"

Running a hand over his face, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Shut up. Also, what are you wearing?"

He hadn't noticed it immediately, but Z'phyr was dressed differently from the other two times G'raha had seen him; gone was the tight jeans and slimming leather, instead replaced by a loose robe. The deep black of the fabric made the complex silver embroidery nearly glow. His intricate earrings drew attention to the bright flowers in his hair and upon closer inspection, the petals seemed to be ceramic. 

"Have you ever been to Kugane, G'raha?"

"Well, no…" The question caught him off guard, but Z'phyr continued.

"What I'm wearing is fairly common there and is directly related to where I'd like to take you. Here." He held the box out, making plain something G'raha hadn't seen at first. A similar hairpiece rested in the middle of the bow holding the box shut, though these blossoms seemed more rounded and smaller than those Z'phyr bore. "I believe I've kept you waiting long enough, open it."

G'raha couldn't say he'd rather ask more questions than discover the contents of the gift. Making his way further in the room, he set the box on the counter island that separated his living space from the kitchen, carefully removing the hairpin before untying the ribbon. When he first got the lid off, he wasn't sure what he was looking at. The swath of red fabric looked like nothing more with as neat a square as it was folded into, but once he picked it up, G'raha could feel the distinct firmness of embellishments within. Finagling it to find the top or bottom proved more challenging than he thought it had any right to be, yet once he did and let the garment unfurl, he audibly choked on air. 

The top had _felt_ expensive -likely silk or another soft material- though now that he was actually looking at it, he knew he shouldn't even be touching the thing. It had long sleeves and almost looked like a dress were it not for the slits running nearly all the way to the level of his navel on both sides, forming a front and back panel. The gold patterns on the shoulders and similar ornaments at the cuffs and dead center of the chest shone even in the poor light of his apartment, though his eyes were fixed on the small fabric window just under the collar. Glancing back to the box showed what he assumed were black pants with a similar silver filigree to Z'phyr's own attire. He was entirely gobsmacked. 

"I- I… Z'phyr I can't take these, I- these have to be worth more than I make in a month…"

He hadn't realized Z'phyr had been so close until the man set a hand on his lower back, gazing fondly at the top he still held in shaking hands. "You don't have much of a choice; the place I got them from doesn't take returns, only exchanges. You have to try them on to see if they fit you. They _certainly_ won't fit me- they're distinctly yours. This is what I meant by specific."

Tilting his head to stare in disbelief, he found Z'phyr shrugging. "Besides, the event we're headed to is more fun if you dress up for it. Completes the experience and I doubted you had anything like this."

G'raha swallowed harshly. He wanted to protest further- to straight up refuse to touch these things any more in case he ruined them, yet Z'phyr seemed nothing but excited for him to wear them and his resolve disintegrated. With a resigned sigh, he gathered the contents up and shuffled into his bathroom, careful not to set anything on the sink should it come into contact with residual water. The pants were the first thing he donned, finding them form-fitting to the knee where they thankfully flared out a bit more. He hadn't noticed the shoes until he'd scooped the lot up, but they were an odd style he was unfamiliar with, no less fancy than anything else and matched in color to both. 

Taking a deep breath, he finally put on the top. G'raha had been right in thinking he had to unfasten the pin at the collar to open it up, though he did feel he had to be excessively cautious so as not to tear any of the seams. It was… it was _tight_ around his whole torso, accentuating any curve to his body despite the sleeves being roomy. Holding the front panel out to inspect it more closely, he found more embroidery he hadn't seen past his initial awe. Running his other hand over the fabric again, he shivered. He'd never _worn_ silk before and it was smooth and cool against his bare skin- completely foreign to anything he'd touched until now. At this point, he was thinking it would have made _more_ sense for Z'phyr to have gotten him a sex toy as he'd first been speculating. Gods, just when he'd thought he might have started settling in to this mess…

Huffing, he slowly emerged. Z'phyr was idly wandering his room, currently pausing to study the Allagan fragments neatly lined up on his trashpile of a desk. The way he had his hands clasped behind his back made it appear as though he were resisting the temptation to touch anything and brought a smile to G'raha's face despite his continued reservations about the new attire. Clearing his throat, he minutely shuffled his weight from foot to foot. He doubted he could feel comfortable in these no matter what they were doing tonight. 

Snapping to attention, Z'phyr turned to look at him and froze. His eyes widened and a nigh imperceptible flush spread across his cheeks. It took maybe a full ten seconds before he smiled. "Twelve take me, you look stunning G'raha. I'd been worried they wouldn't fit, but…"

He knew he was coloring as well under the flattery, but he chose not to focus on it. "I don't know, it's kind of tight in the top. I was worried I'd pull a stitch getting it on."

Z'phyr hummed as he stepped up, gently running a hand over G'raha's side. "I can take it in to be let out a little, though this sort of top is supposed to be snug. For the record, I can't say I mind- you wear it nicely."

Were they even going to _make it_ to where they were going? With Z'phyr eyeing him like a starving coeurl and the sort of week he'd had after their first outing, G'raha was starting to feel a certain kind of way and nothing about this outfit was helping. He was almost disappointed when Z'phyr shook himself, retrieving the hairpin that had been forgotten on the counter and carefully fixing it in place just in front of his left ear. 

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't get moving and I don't want to miss the start of the festivities." Z'phyr shooed him to the door, hardly waiting for him to lock it before guiding him downstairs and back into his car. 

While Z'phyr had mentioned that there would be travel involved, G'raha hadn't thought he meant they would need to do it by Aetheryte. As they pulled up to the travel hub and Z'phyr clicked the keyfob that dematerialized his vehicle, the smaller miqo'te had begun to truly question where they were headed. Making their way to the main Aetheryte, Z'phyr presented the man collecting the teleportation fees with some sort of card not unlike the one he carried that allowed his free passage to Ul'dah. However this card was red with black patterning and gold flourishes at the edges. The man scanned it and allowed them in. 

Z'phyr held him close, reaching out to the pulsating crystal. "Hold tight. We have a ways to go."

Doing as he was told, G'raha wrapped an arm around Z'phyr's waist. He'd traveled this way before, not always by himself, but it was safer to keep a good grip on each other while in the stream so as not to get separated. Aetheryte teleportation was always an interesting experience; it wasn't instantaneous as one would expect from outside observation. The time between when you disappear from your place of origin to the time you arrive at your destination is brief, but your very essence is broken down, traversing the lifestream on the flow of aether, a being purely one with the universe for precious few seconds. It isn't painful, just strange. The most intense part of the journey is when it's taken with another. For the briefest moment, G'raha could feel the eddies of emotion built up inside his companion and honestly, it helped him relax. Z'phyr was _excited_ and filled with a childlike wonder, free of even a hint of ill will or deceit. He truly wanted to share something special and despite the extravagant gift, he currently harbored very little desire to derail their evening for debauchery. G'raha hadn't felt someone so… open before. Most tried to hold their feelings closer to their chest on such trips.

As quickly as it had begun, they came to a stop, rematerializing amid the bustle of another station. Blinking rapidly, G'raha tried to process it all at once. There was so much _color_ here. The ruby red of the building was crossed with blacks, golds, and greens, what looked like paper fish in oranges and whites hung from the rafters by strings. The many columns of the structure had painted scales, each spiraling upward with authority and purpose. This place was huge compared to the Ul'dahn station.

"You make it through okay?" Z'phyr's voice held concern, likely interpreting his awe for teleportation sickness.

"Y-yeah, just taking it all in. Where are we?"

A bemused smirk crossed Z'phyr's face as the arm around his waist moved to drape over his shoulders. The man led him to the main gate and stepped out, choosing not to answer until he felt G'raha lose the tension in his shoulders in favor of amazement. "Welcome to Kugane. Now you can say you've been."

They were… in Othard. Halfway around the world. They were in a city G'raha had never thought he'd have the luxury of visiting and Z'phyr had brought them here like it was nothing. How many meltdowns was he allowed in such a short period of time?

"I can see you thinking too hard about it and no, it didn't cost me anything to get here." Z'phyr was regarding him with no small measure of amusement in his tone. "It's my free teleport. I live here."

He _lived_ in Kugane? It must have been a hell of a commute to work on any given day considering he had said he had meetings out by G'raha's bookstore. Still, before he could protest, Z'phyr started walking and situated the way they were, he had to follow. It wasn't long of being directed down this street and that, too preoccupied with the new scenery to keep conversation that they reached a spot where Z'phyr stopped. As the sun set behind the city, bathing them both in the dwindling glow of twilight, his companion kept his gaze fixed above them and G'raha did the same, unaware of what they were looking at. 

All at once the street came to life. Next to them, a large lantern flickered on and soon after, each of the numerous smaller paper variations overhead did the same. Each little orange sphere bright and vibrant, lending an enchanting aura to the space that had been absent before. 

G'raha had forgotten they were so close until Z'phyr spoke next to his ear. "I had to come get you so early so that you wouldn't miss them lighting the lanterns. They do it every night at six. It isn't what we're here for."

Slowly breaking the trance that held him, G'raha met Z'phyr's eyes. There was more? Well, he supposed there had to be for the way he was dressed. "What are we here for?"

The sound of distant drums reached them, clear and strong and Z'phyr's grin only widened. "Why don't we go find out? Sounds like they've started already."

Two alleyways and one proper street later, G'raha found himself in the midst of something he didn't know how to describe. There were people everywhere of all ages, children running to and fro between stalls selling all manner of goods from food to simple toys to fans to masks, the source of the drumming emanating from a live band atop the balcony of one of the buildings. Everything was so bright, more paper lanterns of all colors lining the street and shop banners in more hues than he could name proudly proclaiming the vendor's wares. Now he understood why he was dressed this way; nearly _everyone_ he could see was similarly clothed, though it had to be said many less opulently than he felt he was. 

"The spring festival is always an event I feel everyone should see at least once." Z'phyr had his sights trained on the activities before them, but his smile was gentle if not eager. "I do hope you haven't anywhere else to be this evening?"

Shaking his head, it was difficult not to get wrapped up in the exuberant atmosphere, so G'raha didn't try. As Z'phyr moved his arm from around his shoulders, the man instead took his hand, leading him further into the festivities. Stall after stall they perused the wares, sampling some of nearly every food that sounded appealing, trying on some of the festival masks, and playing many of the games set up for patrons. G'raha found he wasn't particularly good at most of them, though he did excel at the one meant to confuse those with a duller eye; the cups all moved around, one hiding a flat stone and you were supposed to guess where the stone had come to rest. He was good enough that the owner of the stall had begun to get cross with him and Z'phyr wisely pulled him away to distract him with something else. 

"You see that up there?" Z'phyr was pointing to a pair of stuffed animals hanging from the roof of the stall- two rabbits, each supposedly made of real fur if the sign under them were to be believed. The grand prize for the game. "I'm going to win you one of those."

Before G'raha could protest or offer any form of encouragement, Z'phyr was already receiving what he needed to play the game. _A replica bow._ A set of a dozen foam-tipped arrows laid out before him. Z'phyr picked up three right away and the game began. Inside the stall, an unseen mechanical contraption whirred to life, forcing small monster-shaped targets out into view. The moment they popped up, Z'phyr moved his fingers, loading an arrow into the bow and drawing, loosing it in the blink of an eye. He worked with a practiced ease to nock the arrows he held, nailing the targets faster than more could cycle through and retrieving more ammo. The vendor stared on in horror as the man took all the time in the world between rounds to gather a new set of arrows since it was running at a speed for those unskilled at such a thing. The moment the game was over, the vendor was red in the face, remarking that Z'phyr couldn't do it again at the highest speed the machine would run at. Z'phyr only smirked.

The man returned the arrows and started the machine again, G'raha thought via some sort of pedals under the counter. Z'phyr did as he had the first time, now drawing quickly so as not to waste time on one target or another, yet nailing each one as they came. The vendor didn't seem discouraged however and it soon became clear why. This time, the last targets all showed up at once, the three spriggans flashing their bright red targets undaunted. Z'phyr drew, but he had the remainder of his arrows between his digits, making to fire them simultaneously as well. If he was even a little off with one-

The twang of the bow was a tone of conviction and finality as the foam arrows flew, each hitting their intended target dead on. G'raha didn't want to admit to the excitement bubbling up in him making his ears bob, but _holy shit_ that was cool. He thought Z'phyr had said he _practiced_ archery, not that he had a skill level rivaling his fictional counterpart. 

"If I'm not mistaken," Z'phyr said as he leaned on the counter, "I believe I win. Rules are rules." Turning to glance over his shoulder, Z'phyr nodded to the rabbits overhead. "Which one do you want, G'raha?"

He had his choice of a black or a red stuffed animal, but the stall owner lamented through his hands over his face. "He can have them both if I don't see you next year!"

"Deal!" Z'phyr laughed loudly. 

_Oh, they_ **_were_ ** _made of real fur._ Excessively soft to the touch, G'raha would have to think of a place to put these in his room where they wouldn't get buried by his mess; much like the new clothes he wore, these were too nice to let anything happen to them. Actually, now that he thought about it…

"Z'phyr, why don't you keep one? You won them both, I shouldn't have two." He'd ignore his brain's insistence on pointing out that these came in black and red, a tidy analog and he was tempted to keep the black one. 

It took maybe half a second of staring at the rabbits before Z'phyr obviously hit the same conclusion. He shrugged, reaching out and taking the red rabbit. "I guess. The red one's cuter though, so to the victor go the spoils."

The only thing G'raha could think to do for such blatant abuse of his unspoken analogy was shove the taller man and it had less effect than throwing a pebble at a gobbue. All too soon, they were running out of places to visit and Z'phyr began glancing at the time on his phone more often. Disheartened, G'raha was about to question him about it; maybe something had come up again and they now had a time limit. Before he could ask, however, Z'phyr turned them down an alley and away from the festivities. 

"G'raha, if I asked you to trust me, would you? I have one more thing to show you, but it isn't," Z'phyr trailed off as he played with the words shuffling around in his mind, "I'll be honest, the best way to experience the grand finale of the spring festival isn't entirely legal. I've never been caught and I find it worth a little risk. If you don't, I have an alternate plan."

There were so many things about this he shouldn't have abided by. The amount of trouble he could get into for being caught doing something even slightly against the law should have immediately turned him right around. The velvety fur beneath his fingers hushed all protest. "Where are we going?"

G'raha couldn't decide which he liked better: the utterly filthy thing Z'phyr's smirk was or how soft he became when he smiled genuinely. "Follow me and do. Not. Stop. If you think something bad is going to happen, trust me and I'll catch you."

His words made no sense in the moment, but Z'phyr started moving again and if he could do anything, G'raha could listen. They ducked and weaved around buildings and past storage boxes until finally, Z'phyr took a turn he wasn't expecting. He started ascending. He hopped atop two large crates, pausing only to turn and see if his companion would follow. The redhead hesitated for a mere fraction of a moment. The boxes only lasted so long before a new challenge presented itself; Z'phyr jumped from the last crate to a wooden beam protruding from the structure they had bordered. He jumped one further and turned again, arms out to provide something to hold onto. _Trust me and I'll catch you._

G'raha took a deep breath. Realistically, he had a better sense of balance than some thanks to his race, so it wasn't too difficult to land where he needed to without much trouble. Each time he reached a new spot and was stable, Z'phyr jumped another ahead, never far enough that he couldn't reach him. By the time G'raha was tempted to look down, Z'phyr hoisted himself over a railing, holding an arm out to pull him up once he jumped to the last beam. It was only once they were both safely on this balcony that he realized just how far they had climbed. He could see a majority of the city from up here.

Once more taking his hand, Z'phyr walked them around the building to the side overlooking Kugane's harbor. They paused to set their prizes behind them, safely away from the edge before admiring the view. The lights of Kugane sparkled over the pitch black sea, silhouettes of boats carving somehow darker shapes into the surf. The din of the festival could still be heard, though the waves against the docks tried to swallow the sounds of surface life. G'raha had never seen the ocean before and this was certainly a way to be exposed to it. Neither spoke as he took in such an unfamiliar setting. The traditional, shorter buildings, the sea, the vibrant colors of life- all of it was so dissimilar to Ul'dah and even his homeland in the Shroud. He likely never would have seen any of this if he hadn't been a fool and agreed to meet a pornstar for dinner.

Finally tearing his eyes from the horizon, G'raha found Z'phyr already looking at him. "Well, you were right. It was worth committing some crimes to get up here."

He was starting to seriously fall in love with Z'phyr's strange bark of a laugh. " _A_ crime. It's only misdemeanor trespassing." 

"Why do you know that?" G'raha raised an eyebrow at him.

"When you commit the same crime every year several years in a row, wouldn't you like to know exactly what you could be convicted of?"

Now he couldn't help it. G'raha's own laughter bubbled from his chest, spurred on by the absurdity of what his day had been. He leaned on the railing, once more fixated on the unseen splendor below. "I suppose, haha. You really get to do this each year?"

Z'phyr joined him, both listening to the waves. "Honestly…" His tone became a tad sheepish as he lowered his voice. "It's something I do with my sister."

G'raha glanced at him, but he kept his gaze forward. "This is the first year she couldn't come; she got stuck in a really important conference with a new publisher and it's a big deal. She should have been back yesterday. I was hoping you'd get to meet her."

"M… _meet_ her?" Z'phyr's sister was only his favorite author and also rather famous. There were only so many stars he could handle seeing at once before his brain imploded, though he couldn't be entirely thankful for the absence; Z'phyr seemed truly disheartened. "I mean, wow. That would have been awesome, but… tonight's been nice enough. I'm sorry you missed out on spending time with her."

Flicking an ear, Z'phyr turned around, his back to the bar so he could more easily face his date. "I am too; it's special to both of us, but what can you do. I know it was a big inconvenience for you to spend your whole night here like this, but I am thankful you did."

"Is that why you bribed me so heavily?" G'raha had intended it as a joke, but he regretted opening his mouth at the instant downturn of Z'phyr's ears. The sheer amount of _hurt_ that crossed his expression bled the warmth from G'raha's entire body. 

"W-wait no- I didn't mean that!" He scrambled to cover his mistake even as his unnaturally tall companion shrunk in on himself, crossing his arms and fully averting his eyes. 

_Oh, why had he done this._ He hadn't considered the implication of his words _at all_. With what Z'phyr had said about his struggles in meeting a partner interested in him as opposed to what he could offer, of course that was the worst thing he could have chosen to joke about. G'raha had potentially ruined their entire evening with as little as eight words. Z'phyr was already bummed about not seeing his sister tonight, he hadn't needed this too. 

G'raha spun around, firmly planting himself back in Z'phyr's line of sight and taking both his hands. "Fuck, I'm so stupid- I can't fathom how to sincerely express how much I was kidding and in no way actually meant that. I would never think you were bribing me to show up- I want to be here and to hang out with you."

His plea had less of an effect than he would have liked. Z'phyr refused to hold eye contact, turning as far as he could to avoid it. When he spoke, it was subdued and quiet. "I just like to make people feel like they're special. What's the point of having all this money if I can't spend it on making people happy?"

Now he was out of ideas. G'raha couldn't let everything end like this -with one heartless misplaced comment- and he could think of only one more way to make the man listen. If his words were hollow, his actions were not. He was already perfectly positioned to reach up and grab Z'phyr's face, forcibly turning him forward. He may have been shorter, but with the way Z'phyr was already slouching, it was easy enough to make up the distance. He received naught but a stiffening of the body before him and a muffled sound of one being caught unprepared. G'raha wasn't sure how people went about pouring feelings into kisses, but he'd be a liar if he claimed he didn't try. It wasn't drawn out or exaggerated, merely as long as he felt it needed to be. 

"But I do feel special," G'raha tried, barely a breath away. This close, it was difficult not to lose focus; Z'phyr's eyes were beautiful, each such a unique hue and a clear window into exactly what he was feeling at any given moment. "I didn't think someone like you would even notice me, much less care about trivial workings of my life. How could I not think I'm worth your time when you so clearly do?" It was something he needed to hear as much as he needed to say. 

"Please don't let one stupid thing I said in poor taste ruin the one of the coolest things I've ever experienced." Aside from a few of his forays to more active dig sites, this truly was the most magical of nights, as sickeningly cliche as it sounded. 

Slowly but surely, Z'phyr's expression softened out. He was no louder considering how close they still were, but his hands did come to rest high on G'raha's waist. "I… have a tendency to take things overpersonally. I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," G'raha cut him off, "the fault was mine. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Something shifted. The air held a new charge, similar in kind to impending lightning, making the minute space betwixt them heat rapidly. There was something lingering- something _wanting_ hanging on this moment. The added weight dragged time to crawl, putting the rest of the world on hold until a resolution to the discontent could be found. Z'phyr was quick to determine what the problem was.

All at once, Z'phyr straightened out, both leaning back on the railing and adopting a firmer grip on his companion. G'raha had at most two seconds to panic before he wasn't entirely touching the ground anymore. With their height gap gone, Z'phyr could more snugly piece them together, only offering the briefest hesitant brush of their lips before fully committing to this course of action.

G'raha's hands were already on Z'phyr's face, making it that much easier to run them through his hair. It was just as soft as it looked and now G'raha was setting himself up to have some sort of problem. At the forefront of his issues was the fact that _holy fucking shit Z'phyr could pick him up like it was nothing_ and this was precisely the Thing at the top of his list of kinks. If he put even one thought too many into this, Z'phyr would be able to tell that this was severely turning him on and he didn't know how he would handle being put in that situation. Next in the line of things not helping him was that he wasn't doing a great job of stopping himself from shamefully melting into this. His arms were working their way around Z'phyr's neck to better support himself so that he could hold the position longer, his tail had disappeared into the slit in Z'phyr's robe to curl around one of his legs, his head already tilted to offer the best angle for the monopolization of his mouth. He couldn't recall authorizing any of this. 

This wasn't quick and sweet like it had been last week. The way he was being held meant there was no discussion to be had about stopping in the next few minutes, nor was it something G'raha had any mind to refuse. Any amount of squirming would have signaled his discomfort, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. It was getting easier and easier to differentiate between the image of Z'phyr supplied by his computer screen and the very real person he was only becoming more enamored with and while doing wonders to resolve his self-imposed physical isolation, the lurking fear that he was setting himself up for another heartbreak haunted the corners of his mind. It was difficult to remind himself of while wrapped in strong arms and full lips. 

While he could have spent the entire rest of the night this way, all good things come to an end and Z'phyr slowly separated them. He didn't put G'raha down, keeping them impossibly close, opening his mouth to speak. The harsh whistle from behind them interrupted before any words fell out and G'raha could feel his tail bristle. The sound was jarring and instigated some form of distress in him, but Z'phyr held him tightly all the same. The loud bang and flash of green didn't register properly, though once it subsided, Z'phyr could finally be heard.

"This is what I brought you up here for." Returning G'raha's feet to the floor, he moved over so that he could turn his smaller companion to look out over the harbor.

One of the larger boats had a previously unseen glow of what looked to be embers moving about its deck. G'raha strained to make out what it could be from, but another whistle provided an answer; the small rocket spiraled upwards, exploding into a shower of gold sparks, soon followed by others in varying colors. _Fireworks._ He had seen them before of course, but they were a rare occurrence and he'd never been so close to their launch point. Ah. This was what they committed a crime for- a superior view. 

Tearing his eyes from the cascade of color for just a moment, he found Z'phyr fully enraptured, leaning on the railing again but with his head in his hand. His tail curled around his legs and his eyes were wide with a level of adoration G'raha didn't often see in people. As much as he could have watched Z'phyr the whole time, he was drawn back into the show, awed by the shapes and colors displayed and then reflected in the water below. It lit up the whole harbor. Absorbed by the splendor, it was hard to tell if Z'phyr was humming quietly to himself or if it was just the ringing in his ears from his proximity to controlled explosions. While the show was lengthy, the finale was brilliant and encompassing, befitting the joy his night had been. 

"One last thing we need to do." Z'phyr sighed in contentment. He seemed no worse off from their earlier misstep and G'raha was thankful for it. 

Getting back down was a touch scarier than getting up had been and G'raha judged one of his jumps incorrectly. Even as he flailed on the small beam, Z'phyr moved at a speed that seemed impossible, grabbing his arm as a counterbalance and leveling them both out. This far from the ground, it would have been a nasty fall, but they had to get down somehow and had to keep going- generally much more carefully from there. Making their way back to the festival, they stepped up to a stall they had bypassed earlier.

Several small, clear bowls sported numerous colors of goldfish, each lazily eyeing passersby. Z'phyr sighed. "I'm terrible at this game, but I promised Zifeara a new goldfish- she has a massive tank and gets one every year. I don't know how she's so good at this..."

Hearing the vendor explain the rules, it didn't sound too complicated; the man filled a small tank with plastic fish and players had a minute to determine which fish was different without touching them and hook it with a magnet on a string. Easy, right? It was not. The little fish were all identical in a methodical way, no imperfections to indicate which was special. Before G'raha could suggest it was rigged on Z'phyr's third try, he found it. One single fish had a small red dot under its pectoral fin, nearly invisible on the orange plastic. Now that he knew what he was looking for, it became more obvious the longer he stared. 

Just as Z'phyr failed to notice it for the fourth time, G'raha was confident in his ability to spot it within the timeframe. "Here, let me try it."

Seeing how he was doing less than stellar, Z'phyr offered no protest and handed the tiny rod over. The stall vendor collected the fish, stirred them up, and dumped them back in, flipping a small hourglass over to keep track of time. G'raha studied the plastic quickly, the task easy when he knew what he was looking for. He found the red spot by the fourth fish, requiring more effort to get the little thing properly on the magnet to pull it up. As soon as he had it and it didn't fall off, the vendor reached out to inspect it. He turned it over a few times, attempting to keep what distinguished one hunk of plastic from another secret. But the man laughed and told G'raha he had a sharp eye and that he was now entitled to one of his home-bred, very spoiled babies. 

Grinning, G'raha turned to his companion, waving a hand over the spread of fan-tailed friends. "What color do we want? They come in more than two this time."

Though it was clear Z'phyr acknowledged the direction of the teasing, he made no comment on it, instead focusing on finding a fish in a color his sister would appreciate. Soon enough, he made his selection and bid the vendor a good night. "Come on, it's getting late. Better get you home."

While G'raha barely resisted the urge to pout, he supposed Z'phyr was right. He'd probably need to work on his paper without stopping tomorrow to make up for lost time and surely Z'phyr had obligations to attend to as well. Didn't mean he had to be happy about it. The trip back was uneventful aside from easy conversation and all too soon, they were back at his apartment building. 

G'raha was only mildly surprised that Z'phyr followed him inside, but it was overwritten by the thought that the man had walked him right up to the door last time and now he knew exactly where they were going. He had to suppress an embarrassed noise when they passed the front desk and the receptionist's eyebrows shot to the ceiling as Z'phyr waved at her, knowing he'd be relentlessly questioned about this later, but they made it to his room far sooner than he would have liked. 

Z'phyr literally waited until his key was in the lock and the door was open before he visibly relaxed. 

"Well, thank you for everything tonight. I'm sure I'll not soon forget any of it." G'raha tried to hide the note of disappointment in his tone from their evening coming to a definitive end, but the thought that Z'phyr had wanted to see him again helped keep it down. That meant there could be another date coming if he hadn't done lasting damage with his earlier remark. 

"It was my pleasure!" Z'phyr took the hand that wasn't holding the black rabbit. "I'm so glad you could come. Thanks for clearing your schedule on such short notice."

While he wanted to say any number of things, none of them came out as Z'phyr did as he had the first time and pressed a soft kiss to the back of G'raha's hand. "You can just text me, you know. It doesn't have to be about anything in particular; we're both busy and I probably can't see you as often as I feel I'd like to."

"O-okay." _Oh gods, alright._ Maybe he hadn't messed things up _too_ badly. It was a challenge to keep himself from sounding too excited, but he most certainly tried. 

Dropping his hand, Z'phyr instead leaned over him, again as he had last time, now supporting his weight on the doorframe of his apartment. G'raha was one trademark smirk from inviting him in. It didn't come, his expression gentle and contented as he drew in close. "Goodnight, G'raha."

For fuck's sake, he'd been making out with the man earlier, how was this affecting him so much? His blood was near to boiling as he impatiently closed the gap, claiming his parting kiss. Oh there it was- he could feel Z'phyr's mouth pull to one side. It was again too short, but at least this time as Z'phyr moved away, G'raha could speak a muffled 'g'night' against his retreating lips. Z'phyr chuckled, far too aware of what it was he was doing to the redhead and deriving clear amusement from wielding such power. He minutely shook his head before meandering back down the hallway to the stairwell. G'raha swore his tail was wagging more than just walking should have caused. Asshole.

***

He'd been looking forward to this all month. Finally a day to do what he did best; focus intensely on something buried in the soil in between cleaning up previously excavated finds. Days when the students were allowed into the site to help were limited, but G'raha always made sure he was the very first one in line to sign up for one of the few slots open to them. It didn't hurt that the professor in charge of the dig had taken a liking to him thanks to aforementioned time spent as an undergrad socializing with professionals in the field in lieu of dating. G'raha somehow always had a spot on the trip. 

It had to be said, Professor Rammbroes held a special place in G'raha's heart as well; the old man was a compassionate teacher and was just as invested in the success of his pupils as he was in his own studies. Heck, Rammbroes was his _first_ name and he insisted it be used. He had never refused to spend spare time with the redhead when he was an undergrad, forever asking questions and offering many misguided theories through the fog of misinformation. If he were honest, Professor Rammbroes had likely fueled his dedication to continue the path he was on by straightening it out. Plus the man was hilarious to listen to on his many rants on how underappreciated their work was. 

Now as he carried his first find of the day into the tent used for housing the more delicate tools used for identification, G'raha finally caught sight of him. The gargantuan man's dark skin made for stark contrast to the light tent, Rammbroes nearly as tall as the structure himself, barely keeping his bald head from scraping the ceiling. As he turned to place something on a table, he caught sight of the Miqo'te and smiled to his ears.

"G'raha my boy, good to see you so bright and early!"

"Yes, professor, you know I wouldn't miss a dig day for the world!" They made small talk as he set up his fragment, retrieving a tome to help identify it. Just as he was about to open the book, his phone chimed in his pocket, now off silent since he wasn't at work and didn't expect many messages in the first place. Pulling it out out of habit, he opened the message. Professor Rammbroes was gearing up for a tangent anyhow, he likely wouldn't notice.

**From Z'phyr:**

**You aren't going to fucking believe this nonsense. Would you like to know why my filming has stalled today?**

Ah. Z'phyr. They actually had been texting a bit since last weekend, though it hadn't been about work like this.

**To Z'phyr:**

**I imagine it takes something impressive to put off the kind of filming you do.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**You aren't wrong. It's probably a good rule of thumb that when you get into a relationship, you tell your partner what kind of job you have. Especially when you film porn. Gay porn. And your girlfriend thinks you're straight.**

Attached was a picture of just enough of Z'phyr's head that you could see his ears and eyes, crinkling at the edges from trying not to laugh, clearly meant to disguise his gossip as a selfie. Behind him, a small group of people were obviously trying to resolve a situation. One man who had to be Z'phyr's costar due to the fact that he was holding some form of garment to his otherwise naked form had an arm outstretched in seemingly a pleading way towards the only female in the shot whose own arm was raised in what looked like a wind up to throw whatever she held in her hand. The few men around them appeared to be helping minimally. 

Raising a hand to cover his mouth was more of a reflex than anything else. G'raha was desperately trying not to laugh out loud since his mentor was still speaking turned away from him, but the urge to put everything down and lose it was high. Z'phyr's continued messages were, surprisingly, not helping. He tried to finish setting up his workstation, but kept his phone open so it wouldn't keep making noise.

**From Z'phyr:**

**Oh that was the WRONG thing to say, man. "You wouldn't have dated me if you knew!" No shit, genius, that's probably half of why she's so pissed.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Buddy, if she couldn't tell you're bi, she's probably not the one for you. I've seen you lose track of time staring at a cameraman's ass before, it isn't like you keep it a secret.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Well, at least you KNEW I was a 'disgusting, maladjusted, cock-sucking deviant' from the get-go, eh? To be fair, it probably helped my chances.**

Okay, _now_ he was having trouble keeping it in. G'raha's face was red from the effort of keeping quiet and he had to lean on the table to remain upright.

**To Z'phyr:**

**Please stop, you're killing me- I'm at a dig right now and I'm trying not to have a breakdown. Can you maybe write this saga down for me for later? I super want to hear the whole story, I do, but gods not right now. I have tears in my eyes and I can't see what I'm doing.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Oh, sorry babe- didn't think about that, just had to share. I'll call you later tonight to fill you in, then. Have fun with your dirt <3**

G… good gods… Did. Fuck, did Z'phyr just casually call him _babe_? Now he was red for an entirely new reason. He opened the book he'd pulled up just in time to catch the tail end of what Rammbroes had been saying to him.

"-heavens if I know. G'raha dear boy, you're red as your hair, what's happened?"

"Nothing, nothing! Just… got a text from someone that made me laugh, that's all." He waved his hand dismissively, grabbing a magnifying glass to get to work. 

"G'raha." Professor Rammbroes was smiling at him. "I'm an old dog, I can tell this isn't normal for you. Who is he?"

_Godsdamnit._ "I…" G'raha tried. He couldn't think of anything that sounded convincing enough with the older man looking at him so expectantly. The professor was the closest thing to a family he had. "I started seeing someone. We just started texting more this week."

Rammbroes smiled broadly. "I'm glad to hear it! I thought you weren't looking for anyone at the moment. It's been quite a while since I've seen you smile like that when it didn't involve a find; I'm happy for you."

His ears dipped, now embarrassed to be talking so freely of something that wasn't more than a couple of dates and silly words passed over the phone at idle moments. "I wasn't- it just sort of happened to me, if I'm honest. It- it isn't anything serious but…" His words came hushed and full of more feeling than he meant to put into them. "I think he likes me." He wasn't supposed to be so hopeful so early, yet he couldn't help himself.

The larger man was nothing but fatherly pride and excitement. "Who wouldn't my boy! So long as you stow that sharp tongue of yours, that is." 

His tail bristled in indignation, whipping back and forth. "Excuse you! Any partner that cannot appreciate my well primed retorts and biting wit is not a partner worth my time. Speaking of, you're wasting it- let me work, you old codger."

Thunderous laughter filled the tent and Rammbroes shook his head. "Alright, alright, go on then. G'raha?"

"What?" he snapped.

"That tome may be easier to read the right way around. It's currently upside down, lad."

  
" _Shut up!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi or see what I've been up to, find me at @ZifearasHoard on Twitter!


	3. Keeping Me Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking on the phone -some benign, some less so- and a good amount of heavy petting, sounds like a fun time, right? There couldn't possibly be any angsty backstory in this, nope, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh there is spice in this Chili's tonight. Your chapter warnings are for dirty talk, phone sex, mutual masturbation, terribly filthy thoughts, grinding, dubcon touching, and almost dubcon sex (aka they stop before actual sex happens).
> 
> As you go through, you may see some underlined text; those are links to songs I included that set the mood for me, if you're interested.  
> Also, I'm so sorry for how long this chapter is; things kept happening and more just spilled out and I got to write horny boys and-

"Oh not even- the worst part of the whole ordeal was finding out the hard way that he was _allergic_ to the lube mid scene! I pray you've never had to dislodge yourself from a swollen orifice, but I'll tell you that it isn't easy; we were stuck together for nearly thirty minutes while the antihistamines kicked in!"

Despite the fact that he'd been laughing for close to a full hour straight thanks to Z'phyr describing some of his more interesting filming antics, G'raha was quickly getting through cataloging the finds from their dig for Professor Rammbroes. It was long, boring work, but it was going much faster with someone to talk to. He'd gotten home too late for Z'phyr to call him, but he still desperately needed to know how yesterday's setback had ended, so he text the man about his relatively lengthy project tonight and how he'd not mind the company. He hadn't expected Z'phyr to talk to him for more than a few minutes really, but he'd been almost enthusiastic about telling horror stories from work. G'raha had his phone on speaker so he could type and talk at the same time, and he was already halfway through his list. 

"How's the work coming? I hope I'm not being too much of a distraction."

"Oh, no, I think this is helping, actually," he said, finishing another entry. "I usually just slog through data entry with a ton of coffee and a good playlist, but I'm around half done. This is probably the fastest it's ever gone."

Z'phyr chuckled. "Who would have thought stories of porn filming gone awry was the perfect soundtrack for data entry?"

Laughing more out of embarrassment than anything, G'raha switched lines and added the appropriate image for his log. "I wouldn't have, that's for sure. Though, may I ask a more personal question? As always, you don't have to answer it."

"Yeah, I got nothing but time at the moment."

Taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve, he searched for words that didn't sound insensitive. "The only time you talk about your family is when you mention Zifeara. I've… I've looked at author bios a time or two and I know your sister is, well… auri. I can't help but be curious as to how exactly you're related."

It was next to impossible for most races to interbreed and create viable children, yet it had to be said; Z'phyr and Zifeara very much did look alike. They both had the same black to red hair, indigo eyes of a similar shade -minus Zifeara's limbal ring and Z'phyr's gold one of course- were both taller than they ought to be. They would be obvious twins if either were the other's race. No matter how many interviews he'd read or how many talk shows he'd seen, G'raha had never caught mention of anything on their history or other family members. 

The silence from the other end gave way to a muted sigh. "It isn't something I talk about with the public, but knowing what I've come from might help clear up why I reacted the way I did on our date and I feel I owe you an explanation."

"Z'phyr, you don't _owe_ me anything- least of all information you aren't ready to share. I did say you didn't have to answer before I ever asked."

"You did, but…" Z'phyr paused again, though not for long enough to attempt to further dissuade him from speaking more on the subject. "You don't seem like you'd spread it around. Besides, the point of dating someone is getting to know them better, right?"

G'raha swallowed at the term, though he couldn't dispute the question posed to him. Even though it had only been two times, they technically _were_ dating, especially if there was intent to continue seeing each other. "I suppose it is." Trying to lighten the mood -least of all for himself- he joked, "Will I be receiving your whole life story or merely the cliffnotes? I have at least another hour's worth or work to do, fill that how you will."

He truly was becoming overly fond of Z'phyr's laugh; despite coming in short, quick bursts, it was filled with genuine joy and pitched his voice up a few octaves if he laughed hard enough. "Well, I won't bore you with all the details of a sob story, only the relevant bits. I'd probably start by answering your first question: how Zifeara and I are related. The short of it is… I don't know."

He stopped typing. "You don't… _know_?" How was that even possible?

"When we were just a few weeks old, we were abandoned by our parents. The sole reason they knew what our names were was because we had matching necklaces on that _only_ had our names on them. Someone found us out in the Shroud and took us to a hospital. The doctors said that we seemed healthy, but noticed that any time we were moved apart, we'd start to fuss and cry, like we didn't like being away from each other. They sent us to a facility to be cared for and it didn't take long before I was adopted. Without Zifeara."

Still dutifully logging his samples, G'raha had to wonder who could do something like that; just leave two completely helpless babies out in the woods and allow fate to run its course. They didn't live in the dark ages, there were so many other options for unwanted children that didn't involve them potentially being mauled by an animal or starving to death. He was worried that this sounded like it would be getting worse, but let Z'phyr continue uninterrupted. 

"Despite our advancements in culture, you'll find people tend to stick to what they know- what's familiar to them, and there aren't a lot of au ra in the Shroud. I was a cute miqitten and Zifeara was not. My prospective adoptive parents nearly killed us both. From the moment I left the building, I cried myself to exhaustion and refused to eat. They had to take me to a doctor only to find that there was nothing _physically_ wrong with me and I had to be hooked up to machines to keep me alive. It's funny that they brought Zifeara in the same day, just later. Turns out she'd been having the same issues. They happened to put us next to each other in the care unit and it was the first time either of us stopped crying for days."

"You're serious?" G'raha was somewhat dubious of the tale, yet he supposed stranger things did happen. He was still making good progress on this log despite his investment elsewhere.

"Completely. Swear on my hide it's true. My family returned me for a different kid and I was only adopted once more when we were older. Didn't go well then, either."

"How much older? If you could eat on your own by then, surely it couldn't have had the same effect."

He could hear the smile Z'phyr bore in his voice. "You are correct. I think I was about seven? While I didn't have much of an appetite, I did eat, but it was my inability to sleep that got me. I'd pass out every few days because I physically couldn't be awake, but I could not fall asleep when I tried! I asked to see my sister relentlessly until they took me back for a visit and wouldn't you know it, we were both asleep within five minutes of being together. She hadn't slept either."

"Surely they realized the issue after it happened twice."

"Mhm. Second round of parents exchanged me again and I stayed with Zifeara. No one else ever tried to take either of us again, so it worked itself out." 

"They… gave you back?" Somehow this wasn't processing for him. The thought that people could return children as they could ill-fitting clothing didn't sit well at all.

Z'phyr himself sounded unbothered. "Sure. Not everyone wants or can afford more than one kid and we were clearly a set. We've been orphans since the day we were found, really. Definitely poor too; s'why I'm pretty liberal with my money now. If I take a liking to someone, I enjoy getting them things they can't get themself. I want people I like to have what I didn't."

Glancing up from his keyboard, G'raha looked to his dresser. The black rabbit sat comfortably on the corner closest to his bed, but hanging above it was his festival attire. He hadn't the heart to stow it in his closet- not as pretty as it was, so he'd gotten a special hanger to put it on and displayed it. 

"I guess that makes sense. I'm not at all ungrateful, but I'm wholly unaccustomed to people getting me things- especially something as extravagant as the clothes you brought. Promise me you won't make a habit out of it? I'm not wanting for much Z'phyr, and I'd hate to feel as though I'm taking advantage of your generosity."

"Hmm." The hum had a tone to it that sounded as if there were an argument coming on the matter. "I could probably live with spoiling you in other ways, I suppose."

G'raha sputtered, accidentally knocking his next artifact off his desk. Z'phyr continued his line of thought. "Instead of presenting you material things, I could simply treat you to meals you likely wouldn't go out to on your own. Being a student puts food expenses in a particular place, doesn't it?"

"Z-Z'phyr, that isn't the point!" Retrieving the shard from the floor gave him the precious few seconds he needed to recover from the implications of Z'phyr even _using_ the phrase 'spoiling you' and what it had done to his heart. "I'm trying to say I don't want special treatment, especially not just because we're… dating."

It still didn't sound real. They weren't in an official relationship or anything, but he had to call it _something_ because he wanted to keep doing that. And wouldn't quite mind if Z'phyr kissed him like that again. 

"Are you telling me that if I showed up at your apartment with an armful of dinner from a restaurant you'd never been to with the promise of leftovers, you'd turn me away?" There was almost a hint of challenge in Z'phyr's tone and G'raha wanted to say yes just to shut him up.

He groaned. "No, of course not. That would be very thoughtful and sweet of you, _however_ ," G'raha attempted to emphasize his reluctance to accept such a thing, "I am trying to impress upon you how completely unnecessary it is to bring me things. I did mention that I'm comfortable enough and I know you like to, but don't go out of your way. It's a delicate balance between indulging in your will to," he felt himself flush echoing the term, "'spoil me' and making me feel bad by constantly taking."

G'raha didn't like the pause he received, now only a little worried that he'd offended the other miqo'te, but Z'phyr's reply suggested otherwise. "You aren't just taking, G'raha- you're allowing me your company and it's something I very much enjoy. You're smart and funny and I love your laugh. If feeding you for a day or two makes you smile, then it's well worth it to me."

He gave up. Not only did he feel he was fighting a battle he couldn't win, but… he didn't think he _wanted_ to win anymore. He'd been trying not to put too much stock into how well their dates had gone and how much Z'phyr heaped flattery over him since things could change in an instant, but his conversation with Rammbroes yesterday came back to him. _I think he likes me._ He had to admit, he was beginning to like Z'phyr as well for similar reasons. Not to mention that he just seemed to be a good guy. It was undoubtedly foolish to develop a crush on a celebrity, but what was he supposed to do? _Not_ date the sweet, huge, hot guy that had asked for his phone number? He didn't possess that kind of restraint for gods' sake.

"Fine Z'phyr! Have it your way. Just know that at any given time, I can eat _your_ body weight in food."

While he'd been only mostly kidding, the hearty laugh it pulled from Z'phyr lessened his frustration. He was hard to stay annoyed with. "I believe it. Well, I have something to attend to, so I'll let you get back to your work. I'll see you later, G'raha."

He tried not to sound dejected. "Hmm? Ah, alright then. G'night."

Despite Z'phyr derailing him moments ago, he'd gotten a decent chunk of this done, but now he'd need to fall back on his playlists to keep him entertained. He did his best to focus and not let his mind wander on the new turn this had taken. Even if G'raha were to admit to his growing fondness for Z'phyr as the person he was and not the body he had, they'd only spent so much time together and he wasn't caught off guard enough to lose all rationality. It was a blossoming crush sped along by his intense physical attraction to the man, nothing more. He'd learned from past mistakes; he knew he had to give this much more time to develop as it would and hopefully get a feel for how the two of them meshed in a more laid back setting. Without the awkwardness of their first date, it might be different doing something much more mundane like going to a movie or even just out for coffee. The devil liquid that had started this whole mess.

G'raha finally finished his logs, removing his headphones and getting up to stretch. He hadn't thought about it, but he actually should eat something. He grimaced, knowing what he had in his fridge at the moment and realizing he'd have to cook since he was out of anything easy and painless. He was halfway to his meager kitchen when the knock on his door made him jump. He wasn't expecting anything in the mail that would need to be brought here and he never had people just turn up out of the blue- none of his students at school were _that_ close to him. Maybe one of the maintenance workers needed to change the filter in his AC unit again. But… glancing at the clock on his wall, it was already a bit past 8pm. Maintenance didn't work that late. Maybe someone just had the wrong apartment.

Trying to smooth his bristled tail, G'raha moved to his door. It was locked as always since he was a bit paranoid about that sort of thing, so it wasn't as if the visitor could enter if they tried. Well, he had to see who it was. Leaning up just enough, he swore under his breath as he looked through the peephole. Unlocking the door and opening it at a much more reasonable speed than he had this weekend, he all but glared at his guest. 

"It was a mistake to tell you where I live, wasn't it?"

It was clear Z'phyr was trying his best to look innocent, though a barely suppressed grin graced his features. "I don't know what you mean; I asked if you'd refuse dinner and you said you wouldn't, so I don't know what you expected. How could I not share my favorite weekly treat with my favorite weekly tease?"

G'raha blinked at him a time or two before the indignance set in. " _I'm_ the tease?! _Me?!_ I'd love to hear how you came to that conclusion!"

There was no subtlety in the way Z'phyr eyed him over and it brought color to G'raha's face. "You don't know how cute you are, do you? Especially in your work apron- something about it is flattering to your figure and I can't say I understand how that one works myself. Now can I come in? I don't want all of this to get too cold."

The noise he made likely complemented the cant of his ears and the violent swishing of his tail, though it was out of pure embarrassment instead of anger. Godsdamnit. He moved exactly enough for Z'phyr to get past him and nothing more, fully intending to give the man a hard time, though he had the tables turned on him all too quickly. Z'phyr all but loomed over him with no space between them like this, making his glare nearly petulant and ineffective. He had to realize this as well because the man merely adopted his widest, softest smile and dipped down, doing nothing more than bumping their noses and foreheads together before continuing into the space. 

_Oh no, that was so cute._ Gods, it was possible that Z'phyr was just an affectionate person considering his upbringing and profession, but this would kill him at any rate. It took G'raha longer than he'd like to admit to snap out of the staring idiot the action had turned him into, but he closed and relocked his door, meandering over to the minuscule table that served as his dining area. It was mostly used as storage space. Z'phyr had already carefully moved the piles of papers it held to a safe corner of the floor and started pulling containers out of the bag he'd brought with him. 

G'raha sat, content to let him unload on his own and now curious as to what the man considered worth getting every week. He couldn't think of any food he was _that_ fond of himself. As Z'phyr set a huge plastic bowl in front of him, he couldn't claim he was surprised now that he considered where it was Z'phyr lived. Ramen. Not the kind that he often stocked his cabinets with for those busy long weekends of his, but _real_ ramen; the kind that had been made to order and contained a veritable buffet of added extras. 

"Have you ever tried gyoza?"

The question jerked his attention away from the food, shaking his head. He didn't even know what that was. Z'phyr only seemed more enthused that he hadn't, scooting a tray of something closer to his side of the table to make room for something else. "Oh man, those are my favorite! There's spring rolls and fried wontons too- have whatever you want, I brought plenty considering your insatiable appetite."

Z'phyr was most definitely making fun of him for his earlier comment, yet G'raha had been at least a little serious. He tended to be able to eat more in one sitting than most thought he could despite his size. He hadn't thought so much could have come out of a single bag, but his table was covered by the time Z'phyr retrieved the last item. After directing him to cups in the kitchen, they were both finally seated and G'raha hardly knew where to start. Sniffing at the contents of his drink proved an odd experience, the light purple liquid sharp and fruity. 

"It's sake- plum sake. You don't have to drink it if you don't want it."

Despite the reassurance, G'raha didn't have class in the morning, meaning that should he like it, an indulgence in alcohol shouldn't prove disastrous tonight. Taking a cautious sip, he found it much more pleasant than the smell had suggested. The new issue was that Z'phyr held a pair of chopsticks out to him. "Oh, I'm just gonna go get a fork, haha."

Tilting his head, Z'phyr retracted the implement. "Do you not like using them or do you not know how?"

"Bit of both, as it were," he said as he popped open the dishwasher to find the last clean fork left. He kept forgetting to unload this thing, but now he'd have to so he could refill it. "I was taught once, but I'm not sure my friend was very good at it and therefore, neither am I."

Z'phyr hummed. "Remind me to try and teach you if we ever go out to eat in Kugane. It's harder than it looks, but very doable once you know how."

G'raha sat back down and snagged one of the spring rolls, wasting no time and offering no decorum as he put the whole thing in his mouth at once. Z'phyr came into _his_ house with food, they ate by his rules. Just not on the couch. His companion certainly didn't seem to pay it any mind, following suit with one of what he'd called gyoza. His ears bobbed as he chewed. 

Picking up one of the little dumplings himself, G'raha had to admit that 'dumpling' was only sort of the right word for it. It seemed to be fried and he hadn't a clue as to what was in the… crispy pocket. He bit it in half, trying more to sample than scarf. Oh, Z'phyr was going to be disappointed; he couldn't claim he liked this- something about it tasted off to him. He ate the other half to be polite, though he did wash it down with probably too much sake at once. The fried wontons were filled with chicken and were heavenly, and then it was just his ramen left. He found the sip of broth he took to be delicious before snagging a small piece of meat on his fork and popping it in his mouth. 

_Shit._ This was pork. Eyes darting to the gyoza, that might have been what he'd taken offence from… he didn't like the meat at all. Z'phyr must have caught the face he was making and inferred he was unhappy with his meal. 

"G'raha?" Looking from the food to his afflicted companion, his ears swiveled forward. "Oh!" He exchanged their bowls amid a muffled amount of protest. "You don't like pork, do you? Mine is beef, try that one."

Finally able to swallow, he choked out, "I-I'm sorry, I really don't… I didn't quite have a chance to tell you or anything."

Waving his apology away, Z'phyr pointed at the bowl now in front of him with his chopsticks. "Pork is my favorite, so I'm not exactly put out to switch with you."

Own ears perking, G'raha raised an eyebrow at him. "If that's your favorite, why did you put it in front of me?"

Z'phyr always seemed to smile so quickly. " _Because_ it's my favorite thing; I wanted you to taste it since I love it so you could enjoy it too. It just happened to not work out that way, haha. You should like that better and you can eat all the wontons too since I'll definitely take the gyoza."

He wasn't wrong; the beef ramen was amazing and now G'raha could see why Z'phyr made this a weekly event. Lost in good food and describing his dig yesterday at Z'phyr's request, it was easy to let the time of night slip his mind. There was something so satisfyingly domestic about this right now; it had been nearly a year since he'd even had someone else in his room, much less sitting at his table sharing a meal and talking about his day. More recently he'd been joking about being married to his work and how it would keep him company at home, but he'd actually forgotten how much he appreciated being able to talk about mundane things and have someone care to listen. He was so absorbed that he hadn't even realized they'd moved to the couch to continue their conversation. And had emptied the sake between the two of them.

He only truly caught up to current events as Z'phyr was thanking him for the book recommendation since he was enjoying what he'd read so far. He had one of his arms across the back of the couch and G'raha realized that with the way they were sitting, the fingers on that hand could have toyed with his braid should Z'phyr have felt himself so inclined. Gods, when did he become so starved for intimacy. Not just of the carnal sort, but the _gentle_ intimacy of small touches merely from proximity to your partner. Like… that little headbutt Z'phyr did when he got here. It was so sickeningly sweet and benign and G'raha had never really _had that_ with either of his extended relationships. Fuck's sake, had he not said himself earlier that day that he needed to slow down and not fall flat on his face again?

"G'raha?" Z'phyr's voice was all soft and the concern it carried jerked him out of his musings.

"Huh? Gods, I'm sorry Z'phyr, I'm not sure when you lost me- I…" He'd just been staring blankly at his companion for who knew how long, thirsting over a poison he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to consume. "I wandered too far into my own head, I think."

Z'phyr gave a lopsided smile, sighing. "I see. I should probably get going, then- it's getting late and I don't want to overstay my welcome."

While mildly put out, he supposed the man was right. Yet… Scooting forward so that their thighs were touching, G'raha put a hand on Z'phyr's knee. "Thank you. I may have grumped at you when you got here, but I sincerely enjoyed the whole evening. It was… so nice to have someone around for dinner again."

Covering G'raha's hand with his own, Z'phyr sat up from his relaxed position. "You're very welcome! I'm glad you had as good a time as I did."

Z'phyr's hands were bigger than his and so warm- his, now that he thought about it, mildly drunk brain suggested he wanted those hands all over him. Which of course, clashed with his also mildly drunk heart that wouldn't have minded the touch so long as it was anything _but_ sexually. Why was he so weak like this. He was about to give into one of these things, but didn't consider that one might seem stranger than the other. 

"Mm, before you go…" G'raha had to make himself hold eye contact. His heartbeat picked up just from the thought of what he was about to try, yet it didn't keep him from it. He moved closer still, now putting him right up against the other miqo'te. "Would you do something for me?"

The minute tilt of Z'phyr's head spoke of his hesitance, but he didn't put any distance between them, only lowered his voice. "Depends on what you're asking for."

Suddenly, the thought of putting this into words was daunting. It sounded so _stupid_ \- he wanted Z'phyr to touch him, but not like _that_ , just very specifically and… in a way someone else used to. He hadn't even registered his own movement -already holding the hand that had been closest to him- until he felt Z'phyr's fingers brush through his hair. It hadn't at all been of the man's own accord; G'raha had their fingers entwined, guiding him and hoping he wouldn't have to explain himself as he let go. He didn't know how he would.

All was still for a few tense moments and he could feel Z'phyr staring as the poor guy tried to interpret the nonsensical position he'd been placed into. Either he'd remain confused and ask for some inkling of what G'raha wanted or he'd mistake this for the _other_ thing the redhead had been considering and at this point, either the whole affair was getting called off or he was getting laid. _Something_ had to give and G'raha was pretty sure it was him. Slowly but surely, Z'phyr's fingers flexed and a small part of him panicked that he was about to remove them. They'd gone the first route and Z'phyr had no clue what was going on and he'd have to explain that he was just a touch-starved loser and-

Z'phyr's hand flattened out, the palm molding to his cheek and his long fingers tangling in his messy locks. G'raha took a deep, shuddering breath in, his tail already curling at his side in anticipation of a sorely missed sensation. He subconsciously relaxed every muscle he'd tensed, melting into Z'phyr as his fingers scratched lightly at his scalp. The quiet, breathy laugh kept him from becoming entirely lost and each happy fuzzy feeling he had turned to icy stone when Z'phyr completely detached himself.

G'raha thought he might cry as his eyes shot open, fully expecting the man to continue laughing at him, but Z'phyr kept him from getting too far down that road. He was fully reclined against the backrest of the couch, comfortably slouched down ever so slightly… patting his own chest. "C'mere."

There was undoubtedly color in his cheeks, but they were past the point of reacting on it. Apparently, sidling back up to him was not what Z'phyr had meant because once G'raha stopped moving, Z'phyr huffed and all but grabbed him, lifting and repositioning so that he had no choice but to straddle the bigger man's hips. While he did squirm a little, that was quickly ended as Z'phyr's hands - _both of them_ \- ran up the entire column of his body and back into his hair. One worked the hair tie out of his braid and the other resumed a gentle meander through the newly loosened strands. A violent shudder rattled his whole spine and Z'phyr froze, mild concern that he'd gone too far blatant across his countenance, but G'raha whined -a noise he could be ashamed of _later_ \- and placed his own hands on the man's chest as a sign that he was now comfortable. Didn't hurt that his eager tail had laid claim to the first of Z'phyr's legs it could curl itself around.

Content all was well, Z'phyr resumed a light back and forth, large palms anchored somewhere near G'raha's jaw. Oh, it had truly been too long since he had been able to enjoy such a thing; G'raha was boneless, a helpless kit beneath the other's hands, amiable to any whim imposed upon him. This was his most favored of tender touches and it was mere seconds before he could feel the steady rumble building within his chest. He was purring. It was a sound he hadn't heard himself make so _loudly_ in years, yet he was beyond caring, too lost in his own pleasure. He could have spent minutes or hours this way and would never have been able to tell which. 

"Can I…?"

It took him a moment to register that Z'phyr had spoken with as gone as he was and as quiet as it had been. The man became still, his fingers hovering just over the base of G'raha's ears. If he'd had color before, it doubled in intensity now. This was an… _intimate_ thing Z'phyr was asking for- to touch a miqo'te there was akin to a deep kiss, but more… just more. It wasn't something you _did_ without asking and usually was reserved for a lover. It wasn't unheard of this way, yet it would gain some upturned noses from those of a more puritan belief. G'raha had to force himself to meet Z'phyr's gaze and he could have been imagining the longing he found mirrored there, but he nodded all the same.

All it took was one touch; one graze of fingers along the shell of his ears and his spine bowed, tail straightening out and bristling, hushed gasp leaving his parted lips. Gods he must have been such a sight with so dramatic a display. Z'phyr could have picked him up and bedded him right then and there and he wouldn't have blamed the man. But it was so _good_ -the soft brush along the outer edges bleeding into the firm rub of the velvet bordering his skull- all too much but never enough. It sent a muted static throughout his entire body, putting him just as much on edge as it did soothe all worry from his ever busy mind. 

Z'phyr had to have indulged him for far too long, an ache beginning to make itself known at the root of his tail from all its thrashing. It was a chore to convince himself that this needed to stop to avoid unpleasant consequences, but G'raha managed. A light tapping on Z'phyr's chest did the trick, causing the man to lower his hands, one on either side of G'raha's neck and fingers now toying with his hair. 

"Was that what you wanted, dearest?" The hint of jest in Z'phyr's tone was tempered by an almost wistful undercurrent, likely from the gravity of what had been shared between them now.

G'raha was now what he liked to call a 'dangerous mess'. He was needy, horny, ever so slightly drunk, and within spitting distance of numerous soft surfaces. And counters. And tables. He knew himself -knew how he got around impeccably hot men in this state- but had always had an excuse to walk away and deal with it on his own. As of each new passing second of Z'phyr gazing at him as though he were a miraculous sight to behold, he could not think of a single, solitary reason he did not want to fuck this man. 

All but falling forward, every curve of his body filled every dip of Z'phyr's, his tongue was quick to steal away into the man's mouth, and his legs hugged the hips beneath them for all they were worth. The deep hum this drew from the broad chest under his splaying fingers only spurred him on, tracing the wicked curve of the fangs he'd die to have in his shoulder or over his neck right about now. G'raha drew back only far enough to speak against Z'phyr's lips and meet his molten eyes. 

"Twelve take me, _yes_ ," he whispered harshly. He could feel the effect this was having on Z'phyr; there was a firmness to his flesh that hadn't existed mere moments ago, placed just so under his own growing length. The thought that it was _him_ arousing the miqo'te he'd only ever fantasized about was setting his blood on fire and G'raha threw every warning he'd given himself out the window. His eyes darted sideways to his bed. "Do you want to-"

The obnoxious ring of his phone from the coffee table made him want to flip it over. _First of all_ , why the hell would someone even think to call him at this time of night and _secondly_ , how dare someone have an emergency right now of all times. They couldn't have waited maybe an hour? He was hard pressed to think of any other reason someone would dial his number. Professor Rammbroes had his phone number for obvious reasons, but each of his students did as well because it was on the syllabus and G'raha had made a point of telling them that he was there for his pupils even in matters that did not concern academics. Everyone that age needed someone sometimes and he would be remiss if he did not hold up his promise to be that someone in a student's time of need. 

He shot Z'phyr an apologetic look, but pushed back on his chest when he tried to sit up. "Stay."

He received a good-natured chuckle as Z'phyr raised his hands in both a gesture of surrender and to let G'raha get up to get his phone. He rose and scooped the offending device from its resting place, uneasy as he didn't recognize the number displayed on the screen. Oh he was so hoping he wasn't the intended recipient of the call and he could get back to what he'd been doing. Or rather, what was likely about to be doing him. Hitting the button and lifting the phone to his ear, he tried not to sound as annoyed as he was.

"Hello?"

The beat of silence lasted long enough that he almost repeated himself, but just before he could, a voice he recognized all too well, even slurred as it was, answered. "G'raha, where are you?"

No- no, _no_ \- he was done with this! He'd _been_ done with this months ago when he'd finally grown enough of a spine to block the first number. Two years and he still couldn't escape from the occasional reminder of why he'd stopped putting himself out there and chose to work every waking hour of the day instead. "I'm not doing this anymore- I told you, we're _done_ and I meant it." G'raha spoke with a conviction he didn't feel, but the shaking that began settling into his bones was very real. Fuck he hated his ex for wielding this sort of power over him still. "Stop calling me, nothing is going to change."

"But you're always so lost without me, kitten." G'raha hated the pet name almost as much as he hated the man using it. "You're still single, aren't you? Haven't found a man that can take my place an' you never will. Just tell me where you moved to an' I'll come over tonight- make up for lost time."

The amount of venom dripping from his mouth was palpable and it left the taste of bile on his tongue. "Not on your life!"

He slammed the screen to end the call, hucking his phone somewhere towards the direction of the bed where it clattered across the floor. He'd have to remember to add the new number to the old one under the blocked contact labeled 'DO NOT ANSWER', but right now he couldn't even look at his phone anymore. He'd been so _stupid_ not so long ago and it would never stop biting him in the ass. You date a sociopath once and they ruin your life forever. Curse his blatant size kink for making it that much easier for the smooth-talking roedagyn to worm his way into his life. He was like a vengeful demon; once invited in, he couldn't be exorcised. 

"G'raha, are you okay?"

Shit, he'd forgotten about Z'phyr. He hadn't heard the man move from the couch, startling as he whipped around so as not to have his back exposed. His pitiful trembling had only worsened. "I-I- no, not really." The worst part of it all was how _scared_ he'd get. His ex had never once hurt him physically and it made the fear feel irrational. "I just wish he'd leave me be…"

G'raha knew he wasn't making much sense considering Z'phyr had no idea what he was talking about, but the man seemed less than fazed. "Do you want me to stay with you? I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, I can if you want."

While the sentiment would have been nice under any other circumstances, G'raha shook his head a bit too violently. "No, I can't- I need time to myself to-" Oh he was such an asshole. He'd just massively led Z'phyr on and now he was kicking him out. This wasn't Z'phyr's fault, especially not after everything the man had done for him tonight. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Z'phyr's ears were drawn back and his voice was low and soft. "Hey, don't apologize to me; I just want you to be alright. Whatever that was, take care of yourself tonight. I don't care what time it is, call me if you need _anything_ , promise?"

Gods, he was really going to cry. G'raha nodded, not sure his voice would remain steady. With an assurance that Z'phyr wasn't upset with him and that he'd be checked on in the morning, he locked himself in his now-empty fortress once more. Despite gearing up for some kind of breakdown, he hadn't done that in the longest time either and he didn't want to now. Keeping himself occupied was the easiest way to avoid that. So G'raha cleaned up what was left of dinner and finally unloaded his dishwasher, filling the poor machine back up and starting it. He had needed to do those anyway. He packed away all the artifacts from the dig so he could return them to Rammbroes tomorrow and double checked that he had emailed the man his completed logs. He rearranged his entire bathroom counter. He at last put away his clean laundry. He cleaned up his desk and found a real spot for all the papers that had been on his dining table. Staring at the cleared area that had so recently been used for its intended purpose… he dearly hoped it would soon see another meal like that again soon.

***

3:03am

**To Z'phyr:**

**I'm sorry.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Are you alright?**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Yeah, I am now. Again, I'm TERRIBLY sorry about tonight. You were such a sweetheart and everything was going so well and I just threw you out…**

**From Z'phyr:**

**G'raha, please, stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault and I promise I'm not mad in any way. I'M sorry there was nothing I could do to help you. Go to bed and stop worrying about me.**

**To Z'phyr:**

**I can't sleep. Tried. On the plus side, I don't think my apartment has been this clean in months. Found a new spider in the corner of my living room and I don't know how I missed her before. Her name is Scylla and she already caught the moth that has been irritating me all day. I only shooed it towards her a little.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Wasn't that the name of one of the mages of Syrcus tower?**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Oh you dear man, you do listen when I talk for hours. She was, yes. She's the one with all the dog heads. My spider has a mark on her back that sort of looks like a dog if you're mad like me.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Haha, you aren't mad G'raha, just a little eccentric and very enthusiastic. I like that about you- it's endearing.**

Stupid water on his screen from his stupid ugly eyes.

**To Z'phyr:**

**Why are you still here**

**From Z'phyr:**

**What do you mean?**

**To Z'phyr:**

**HERE. You've seen me three times now and know what I'm like and yet you persist. I'm not good for you, Z'phyr- you need someone like yourself. Someone beautiful and sweet enough to kill a pixie and who won't drag you down with their stupid problems. Someone who won't talk about rocks for a whole day and bore you to tears. Life found a way to interrupt us and I couldn't even give you what you wanted jst give up on me i'm not worth you time im not enough**

3:15am call ignored

**From Z'phyr:**

**G'raha don't say that about yourself. Any of it.**

3:17am call ignored

**From Z'phyr:**

**Please pick up, I just want to talk to you. Words on a screen only mean so much when you can't hear the feelings behind them.**

3:21am call ignored

**From Z'phyr:**

**Alright, if you want to do it this way, then I will. I don't need to know why you reacted like you did earlier, but I can tell whoever you spoke to brought up something deeply painful. That has no bearing on how I feel about you. Our past doesn't define us, and from just those 3 times I've seen you, I rather like your present. You have a sharp wit and a strong mind, your sense of humor has a timing and delivery to it I'm jealous of, and the way you tell stories is so engaging.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**That's not even counting your outward appearance. I know it's much harder to gauge your own countenance, but G'raha you ARE beautiful. From the slope of your nose to the curve of your jaw to your stunning complementary eyes, right down to the shapely swell of your perfect little ass- I could do nothing but stare at you all day from every angle and not think I'd wasted my time. When you spilled HOT coffee on me, I was entirely prepared to be angry but one look at you took my breath away. I had to see you again; to know if you had just as gorgeous a heart and you DO. You think I'm YOUR dream guy? What do you think mine looks like? Because I think he looks like you do.**

That stupid sound again. Air moving too quickly in and out of his lungs, filled with stupid emotions from a stupid cat who couldn't even listen to his own stupid brain. A stupid cat whose heart had far too much sway over his actions.

**From Z'phyr:**

**I don't want someone like me- that didn't work out and made me realize I might be kind of a prick. I want someone smart enough to tell me to shut up when I'm being a moron and who knows how precious time spent with loved ones is and who can take joy in simple, silly things. I want to keep seeing YOU, to see if we're really as good together as I think we are, but**

**From Z'phyr:**

**I guess I understand if you don't. I'm sorry, I'm being pushy and overbearing. Just… don't think it's because you're lacking something. You have a spark in you that I haven't seen in a long time. You make me feel like I never have before and it has nothing to do with sex. I get my fill of that at work, you're something more. You're special, G'raha, at least to me. If this is it between us, I at least want you to be special to yourself too.**

4:48am

**To Z'phyr:**

**Gods I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you but fuck. Once I had a solid cry and my brain could work again, I realized I'd made an ass out of myself. To be fair, everything you wrote didn't help me cry LESS, but…. Thank you. It was my ex. He still calls sometimes when he's blackout drunk, thinking I miss him enough to give him my new address. We broke up two years ago because he was a controlling, emotionally abusive piece of shit and I put up with him for far too long. It had lasting… effects. Effects that I took out on you as much as myself. I know you were trying to help.**

**To Z'phyr:**

**I'm a mess. But…**

**To Z'phyr:**

**If you really feel that way about me- ALL OF THAT WAY**

**To Z'phyr:**

**It'd take more time, but I suppose I could consider being your mess. As a treat.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Do you see what I mean about how cute you are??? I'm glad you feel better- I didn't want to call again in case you were trying to sleep.**

**To Z'phyr:**

**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL AWAKE**

**From Z'phyr:** **  
****I was worried about you dummy! I've been laying here in bed for the past hour TRYING to sleep but I wrote you a novel and I didn't know if you were going to tell me I couldn't see you anymore!**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Oh my gods, no, please go to sleep.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**No u**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Shut up**

***

He must have looked as tired as he felt. G'raha may not have had a class to teach that morning, thank gods, but he still had to go to work. He'd slept as long as he could without being late, so when he turned up minutes before his shift was due to start, said hello to his favorite coworker, and ducked into the staff-closet to put his apron on, there was a rather tall cup of coffee with his name on it in bright red marker waiting on the cafe counter. One sip told him it had more espresso in it than it had any right to. There were many reasons the viera was his most beloved work companion.

As far as coworkers went, Lyna was a bit odd. She was only seventeen, but worked the day shift anyway because she did all of her classwork online. As far as anyone could tell, she was already entirely self-sufficient, though she never talked about her home life during or outside of work. The only reason G'raha knew anything about her beyond the fact that she took no shit from anyone was because on very slow days, he'd help her with her homework. In return, she always made his coffee perfectly calibrated to how exhausted he was on any given day. He wasn't sure how she knew precisely how much caffeine to inject into his veins merely by looking at him, but he wasn't going to complain about it. 

Even now as he took an exaggeratedly long gulp of coffee, the viera leaned on the counter, small smirk giving away her amusement. She was used to his dark circles by now, yet she never ran out of ways to tease him for them. 

"So, you look like hell. Seems like a little more than just a late night- want to talk about it?"

Pausing only for a breath, G'raha inhaled more coffee. "Bite me, Lyna. I know that's code for 'tell me about your problems because I'm nosy'. Thanks for the coffee." He said it with no true ire, yet he also didn't doubt that she would keep their conversation suss had he actually needed someone to complain to. 

They both snickered before he set off to sort the pile of new releases to put up for display, needing to rearrange the stand at the front of the shop. Their stockroom/staff closet was located at the back of the store next to the cafe, so when he had to duck into it to search for the box of hardbacks they should have gotten in on Sunday, he could hear Lyna being her usual charming self as he wrestled with the door to get it open. Holding a heavy box of books wasn't the best for working handles. 

"Buddy, I'm not telling you anything about anyone. I've never seen you before and customers aren't entitled to personal information on any employee."

The voice that responded to her hastened G'raha's efforts to emerge from the closet. "Ma'am, I just want to know if he's here right now. I thought he said he was in today and I brought him food."

The hilarity of the fact that Z'phyr had just called _Lyna_ of all people ma'am nearly overwrote what he said about bringing yet more food. "It's alright Lyna, I know him. May have to wait until I can put this down, though." Nudging the door with his hip so that it swung closed, G'raha adjusted the weight of the box. 

He was already close enough to the counter that Z'phyr was at his side in only a few steps, but he wasn't prepared to be relieved of his burden and have it replaced with something much smaller. The nondescript white box smelled overwhelmingly of pastries. "Here, I'll trade you. Put these wherever your staffroom is because I brought you enough doughnuts to share."

Oh gods, Z'phyr just said _doughnuts_ , didn't he? Alright, maybe he _was_ in love with this man. Despite just returning from their 'staffroom', it was far safer to leave these with Lyna so that she could hide them under the counter. G'raha had a feeling that arguing with Z'phyr about carrying the box of books would be futile, especially since he had it balanced on his shoulder with one arm damn that tank top was real nice today, so he didn't try. Instead he set the white box in front of the viera and opened it, both eyeing its contents and waging a silent war over who was going to get which flavor. No two seemed to be the same, somehow. He snagged what he dearly hoped was a jelly doughnut and Lyna let him, conceding that these were, in fact, brought for _him_. Once he had his prize and shoved half of it into his mouth, content to discover it was indeed filled with sweet strawberry ambrosia, he motioned over his shoulder for Z'phyr to follow.

He'd already scarfed down most of the sugary treat by the time Z'phyr could put the box down, so now he could hold a conversation with his newly unoccupied mouth. "It's like you could sense that a doughnut would make my whole day- thank you. I didn't eat before I came in, either. I do have to ask why you're here, though."

Z'phyr raised an eyebrow. "Did I not tell you last night that I was going to check on you to make sure you were okay? What, did you think I was just going to text you after the clusterfuck of emotions that was?"

G'raha's ears drooped. "I sort of did, yes. I doubt you got much more sleep than I did, so thinking that you would come all the way out here seemed like an unreasonable ask."

With a deep huff, Z'phyr placed his hands on G'raha's shoulders. "I feel like that was all the more reason to make the trip. You could tell me you were fine all you wanted over text but be a complete wreck in person. Plus it was a great excuse to get doughnuts for breakfast and get another round of coffee from the magical caffeine bunny you employ here."

He snorted. "Don't let Lyna hear you call her that- she'd probably poison your cup." 

They both giggled before Z'phyr continued. "That was the main reason I was here, but I also have something potentially fun to share. Have you ever been out clubbing?"

Maybe twice in his entire life. It had already been established that G'raha was not quite the partyboy type. He had a named spider in a corner of his apartment, not alcohol bottles on his counter. Neither experience had been unpleasant, but he didn't do that sort of thing on his own accord. "I _have_ , but it isn't something I engage in often. Why?"

"A buddy of mine DJs for a living and he got asked to play a pretty exclusive club this weekend." Z'phyr produced a pamphlet from his pocket, handing it over. The neon green dragon on the front of it was in a style wholly dissimilar to the Ishgardian variety. "He gets to invite a small pool of guests for taking the job, and his boyfriend holds spot number one, but that leaves four more. I asked him if I could bring a plus one and you were obviously my first choice," he winked. "I find when I'm having a rough week, emptying my brain of worries and filling it with a pounding bass instead is a nice fix."

Another Saturday night not spent on his paper was sounding less like a bad idea the more he engaged in it. Plus spending more time with Z'phyr was becoming a higher priority on his list and it was hard to say no to anything asked of him when he was staring at bare skin across taunt muscle that could probably crush him. Why had Z'phyr worn this today. He hadn't ever had the phrase 'residually horny' cross his brain before, but it was accurate. Then again, nothing had been _resolved_ last night, so maybe this was just his new baseline now that he'd physically touched any of the man he usually jacked off to. 

"You won't be getting me a whole new outfit for this too if I say yes, will you?" he asked coyly.

Z'phyr was quick to bark out that laugh of his, putting his hands on his hips. "No, anything you wear to this would be fine- just pick something comfortable that you won't get too hot in."

Hm. He probably had something like that around. If he really dug through his closet, he might even be able to find an outfit he thought he looked cute in, as a pick-me-up cure to his relapse into the mindset where he believed he was garbage. Plus… Z'phyr had admitted to both admiring and enjoying his ass, and G'raha was pretty sure he could still fit into the only pair of low-waisted jeans he'd ever owned. They'd always been a little tight, but he'd be damned if they didn't look good on him. 

"Then I'd like to go. I can't say I have much experience with this sort of atmosphere, but it was fun the last time I went." 

Grinning, Z'phyr had that air of mischief about him as he backed away toward the cafe again, clearly intent on letting him return to work. "Brilliant, I'll pick you up at seven. One more thing?"

"Hmm?" Popping the last of his doughnut in his mouth, he'd have to wash his hands before he touched books.

"Have your set of The Warrior Chronicles on hand when I come to get you," Z'phyr smirked, already almost gone, "my sister is coming."

G'raha choked on the food halfway down his throat. 

***

5:47pm, Thursday

**From Z'phyr:**

**So dearest, it may be a forward question, but what exactly is it that you're into with my videos? Because I feel I should warn you that the one we're working on is….. different.**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Fucking hell, can you ever check if I'm in public or not before doing that???**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Aw, where's the fun in that? C'mon, I wanna know**

**To Z'phyr:**

**GODS NO, I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW**

**From Z'phyr:**

**:( Boooo. Tell me later?**

**To Z'phyr:**

**If you're lucky. Actually, you're lucky I answer you at all with what you almost did!**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Some middle-aged prudish bitch catch you red-faced over your own perversions again?**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Old lady in the middle of telling me I was such a sweet boy for the fifth time and FUCK YOU**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Isn't thinking about fucking me the problem?**

8:35pm

**To Z'phyr:**

**Gods I hate you. I tell you to behave and not 5 minutes later, there's this. I almost spit my coffee over the counter and onto a child. Asshole.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Lolol, 'behave' is not a word I'm familiar with. It's in my job description to do exactly the opposite. Are you home yet?**

**To Z'phyr:**

**No, I'm still walking. Why, want to see who else you can embarrass me in front of?**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Well no, this time I was hoping you were by yourself. I want to call you.**

Oh… no.

8:53pm

**To Z'phyr:**

**Home.**

8:59pm

There it was. G'raha had just finished changing into pajamas when his phone rang on his bed. He scooped it up, made sure it was Z'phyr, and answered, flopping down onto the mattress as he did so. "You suck."

While Z'phyr did laugh, he had this… _lit_ to his voice that was concerning to say the least. Like he was… up to something. " _Rude_ ; I call my favorite, impossibly pretty redhead with a gift for him and this is how he greets me? Although _technically_ , you aren't wrong."

His face only heated a little at the innuendo, though it did nothing to temper the attitude leaving his mouth. "You do that for fun, don't you? Mess with me when I'm at work?"

"Would you hold it against me if I said yes?" Z'phyr was practically purring, clearly taking too much enjoyment from this. "You're so cute when you're flustered, G'raha, I can't help it."

Okay, he'd been proud of not becoming too embarrassed a moment ago, but Z'phyr still had that _tone_ and that _voice_ he'd heard too many times doing indecent things and the mood of this conversation was already hard skewed by the flirting. He was only coloring further. "What do you want?"

"Want?" The way the word was drawn out lifted the hair on his tail. "Oh sweetheart, I _want_ to give you an opportunity I guarantee you've never had before. Would you like to help me practice my lines?"

G'raha didn't quite process what had been said to him at first. He heard the words, even understood them, but they didn't really _sink in_. It all happened slowly and almost in a wave; all the fur on his tail had just settled, but it ruffled to full attention once more, the motion carrying through to his vertebrae. As the bones in his spine rattled, they passed the electricity to every minute hair on his body, causing them to mirror his tail. His sparking bones set a fire in his blood, reddening his cheeks, his neck- hell his ears probably darkened under his fur. This small, isolated earthquake shook his mouth open and jolted an errant sound from his lungs. It was high-pitched and completely idiotic. " _Uhn?!_ "

This time when Z'phyr laughed, it was entirely unlike the sound G'raha had become accustomed to; it was deep and smooth- harboring a darkness that promised ruination in one way or another. "I promise it'll be worth your time. Easy too- I just need you to make sure my delivery is good. Did you ever think about how linkpearls are basically phones and could be used for similar things? Because that's what we're filming this week. I don't have a costar to physically practice with."

He was speechless. Z'phyr was offering a lot of things right now. If he were going to boil it down to its barest form, it was phone sex. Because let's be fair, G'raha _watched all the porn_ ; Z'phyr couldn't have expected him to refrain from touching himself while the exact pornstar he paid to see naked was dripping silken sex down his ear in real time. Worse yet, he now knew what it felt like to have Z'phyr's hands on him, knew what he tasted like, knew how the curve of his hardened body fit so perfectly against him. 

"G'raha?" Z'phyr's voice had softened out, losing that new edge. "This was too much, wasn't it? You don't have to do it, I just-"

"N-no!" he practically wheezed, "No, I just- uhm, I wasn't… prepared… for this."

"Ever done it before?"

G'raha swallowed. "No."

"Do you want to try?"

That was the question, wasn't it? He could very easily say he didn't and it likely wouldn't cost him any of Z'phyr's affection. However… considering where he'd been a little less than twenty-four hours ago -in Z'phyr's lap and eyeing his bed with intent to make a mess of it- this was hardly any more out there than watching him on his computer. He raised a hand to his forehead, brushing his bangs away and clutching at them. "Y-yeah. How do we…?"

He shouldn't have been surprised that Z'phyr could snap back into that sensual persona so easily, but it still made his heart skip a beat. "Just do exactly as I say, baby. Get comfortable while I find my script."

Oh he was not ready for _any_ of this, was he? Even the simple pet name was getting him hot when Z'phyr said it like _that_. What did being comfortable entail? He was already laying down and no longer in real clothes, was he supposed to take anything off, or-? Z'phyr returned and started to set the scene for him, so G'raha didn't have time to ask. 

The Warrior was resting out on a hunt, in for the night but too alert to sleep, so he called one of his companions over linkpearl. He was speaking to a crowd favorite- the foul-tempered Ishgardian dragoon was as gorgeous as he was impatient and was usually a top in their scenes. Z'phyr sounded as though he too were positioning himself properly to engage in such a thing and G'raha could hear him rustling paper around. They really were about to do this for real. Just the thought that he was truly about to masturbate while Z'phyr _knew_ he was doing it to him and was telling him how to was making his head swim. 

"Okay. I'm going to start reading this like I need to, just follow along the best you can. Some of the things I say won't make much sense because you don't know the other lines, but bear with me, yeah? You can respond to anything I say and can always stop if you want."

He hadn't moved from hand in hair position, still too baffled that this was his life right now. "Alright. Do I um, need to… be a certain way for this to start?"

"Are you still wearing all your clothes?"

Oh gods, _oh gods,_ **_oh gods._ ** "Uh- uh-huh."

It was too easy to see Z'phyr giving that smirk of his, even over the phone. "Then you're perfect. Shall we?"

Offering something that sounded enough like 'mhm', G'raha wasn't sure what was about to happen. Granted, he knew how Z'phyr's show usually went, but he'd never been the epicenter of it so entirely, even in his own mind. Fuck, would Z'phyr really-

He didn't get to find out as the man sighed. "I know you have to be all the way out there, but I miss you, you know? It's so much easier to be stuck in the desolate wastes when we can pass the time together." He assumed the brief pause was where the other's spoken lines went. "Well, I guess so… Do you think… we could try something?"

G'raha was trying his best not to breathe too heavily right into the phone, but he was probably close to having a heart attack. He hadn't figured the suspense from the build up would hang so heavily, but man. This was going to be an _experience_. 

"Oh hush. Lay still and picture me there with you- just as we were last time; our legs entwined, your hand in my hair, my tongue in your mouth." Oh yep, _that_ wasn't too far-fetched for him to imagine. "Just take a second and stay there. Run your hand down your chest like I do."

Ah, now he could see how this would play out; Z'phyr was supposed to be the one talking the other through this, his partner likely replying as the camera focused on their star as he pleasured himself. Oh he'd actually get to _watch this_ in a week or so. Regardless, G'raha did as he was asked, using his own hand to slide down his body, with a bit more force than he did while watching an episode now that he knew the strength behind Z'phyr's touch.

"Have you done it?"

"Yes." Z'phyr did say he could answer himself and this seemed like one of the times he was supposed to. 

The pause lasted for line delivery again, but he swore Z'phyr sounded a bit more excited now than he had moments ago. "See, you _can_ listen. You should be near your stomach, slip your fingers under the hem of your pants, nice and soft, and run them through that little patch of hair." He'd never played with the fur that led down from just under the flat of his stomach to his crotch, but the next words out of Z'phyr's mouth held so much pure emotion that he didn't question it. "Gods I love how tense you get when I play with your happy trail. It's cute."

He was thinking less about how much the dragoon would have hated being called cute and more about how good it actually felt to do what had been described. G'raha put a little more nail into the act, pleasantly scraping back and forth along his own skin. His tail was starting to flick, a sure sign that he was getting worked up. And just from so little, too.

Z'phyr hummed. "You sound like you miss me too. No no no, don't touch yourself yet. Patience, love. You don't need both your hands, put the other one to use; back under your shirt, back up your chest."

He supposed he didn't. G'raha put his phone on speaker and propped it up on a pillow so that it didn't mess with the sound too much before laying still again. He'd touched himself all sorts of ways while either watching episodes or being too lazy to put something on and just letting himself wander, so this wasn't too terribly out there. 

"Take one of those pert nipples of yours and roll it, gently now, til it gets good and hard. You know how much I love to tease my tongue over them like that. I want to hear every noise you make when you do."

_Oh._ That wasn't something he was used to doing to himself, but he was beyond skipping a step now- completely absorbed in the roleplay. G'raha ran his fingers around his right nipple, doing his best to mimic how he'd seen Z'phyr do this before. He had to admit, once he got a pressure and a rhythm down, it did feel good, a stuttering sigh leaving his lips. 

"Oh how I wish I could be there to see the face you make when you utter those sighs. You're always so hot when you're desperate for me."

Fucking hells, now he could see the appeal in this. It _was_ hot to have to picture Z'phyr looming over him, his much smaller frame pliant and twitching under those teasing hands. Something about hearing his voice straight from the source was different too; though G'raha knew the man was still acting since this was practice… it _felt_ more personal. Z'phyr had _wanted_ to do this with him or he never would have called.

"Alright, alright, let that hand in your pants go lower. Don't grab your cock, just skim yourself. You wet yet?"

It seemed an odd query considering the dragoon was an elezen and they didn't lubricate like miqo'te did, but the thought didn't stop G'raha from allowing his fingers to pass right over his hardening dick to rub his hole. He most certainly came away with moisture, meaning the answer was clear. "F-fuck, yes. Wet enough."

This would have been about the point in a video where he would have started stretching himself, but they weren't running on his schedule. He kept his flexing digits busy by brushing along the underside of his length to keep them from trying to enter. 

Z'phyr sighed harshly. "Good. You're doing so well, baby. Run your thumb over your head and spread it around- I want you wet like you're about to push inside me."

Ah… wet _there_. Yeah that made more sense. G'raha bit his lip, rubbing at his leaking head bringing him to full mast. He'd forgotten how good teasing himself used to be; anymore he was in and out in half an hour and was ready to get back to work. 

"Of course I am, love," Z'phyr sounded strained and G'raha wondered what exactly he was doing. It was a shame he'd have to wait to find out. "I'm almost wide enough to take you- just a little more." Well that answered that question. 

"Mm- G'raha?"

_Fuck_ he was not ready to hear his own name like this. A hard twitch of his dick and muffled moan needed to pass before he could indicate he was paying attention. 

"Do you -ah- do you have lube, babe?" 

"I thought you were practicing? What does that have to do with it?" It was hard to keep a stable tone of voice, but he managed at all because Z'phyr was further along in this exercise than he was. 

A breathy chuckle that did dangerous things to G'raha's heart preceded the man's answer. "Because this next part might be a little m-more fun for you if you can really play it up. I know I appreciate the added effect. Do you have any or don't you?"

"'Course I do," he mumbled, digging around in his side table to retrieve the small bottle he kept there.

"Perfect. Get some into whichever hand you jerk off with to warm it up and pull your pants down. I'll get back to my lines."

At this point, it wasn't as if G'raha were going to do anything other than everything Z'phyr said. Kicking his clothing to the end of the bed, he used his thumb to spread the dollop of lube around, letting his palm naturally warm it while the shuffling from the other end suggested a fight with the script. If those pages weren't laminated, he didn't want to know what was causing the issue. 

"Grab your cock and pump the tip; just a little like you're pushing at my hole. I want to take you in, take you good and deep- fuck I'm so wet just thinking about you in me." How Z'phyr had managed to put such a blatant _need_ behind his words G'raha would never know, but the quiet panting he could hear meant the man was not going half-way on his acting. "Push into me, baby- all the way."

There was only so much of this he could take. He started stroking in earnest, ears back but not deaf to the moan from the other end of the phone. G'raha had to admit, Z'phyr knew what he was talking about with the lube. He'd only topped once in his life, but it fed into the illusion just well enough to bring the feeling back. He groaned himself, "Oooh Z'phyr, it's so good."

"Ah- mhm. That's it, work yourself for me. I want you to come thinking about me touching myself for you. Knowing I've g-got myself wide open and dripping, hungry for that thick cock of yours." 

_Everything_ about Z'phyr's voice was magnifying the sensations that were certainly not new to him. He was so turned on that something he could have done for an hour if he tried was taking him to a hard edge and fast. Unable to keep himself quiet anymore, he made an attempt to pump to the occasional grunt Z'phyr made, fabricating a rhythm to which his hips adhered. He was only getting louder as the minutes passed and honestly, he hadn't realized Z'phyr had stopped talking. 

"Are you close, baby? You sound like you are." All he could do in response was whine and Z'phyr took that to mean yes. "Good boy. I am too- come for me. I want to hear- hear you tip over the edge. Come for me, G'raha."

"Oh _fuck-_ " The strangled noise that escaped his gaping mouth as he climaxed almost drowned out the throaty moan Z'phyr made, but not entirely. Much like all the other things he hadn't been prepared for about this, G'raha came harder than he thought he would, making an utter mess of his stomach as he pressed through it. A short series of 'ahs' punctuated his last errant spurts until finally, he was done. Gods, if he didn't know better, he'd have thought he'd come like a nuhn. He was only ever absolutely a tia, but that seemed like _a lot_ of cum.

The panting he'd become acclimated to turned to laughter, worn and light. "Please tell me that was you getting off because I can't do that again for a while."

It took his addled brain a moment to form a reply, but G'raha too laughed weakly. "Oh I definitely did. Was that last part in the script?" He was teasing as much as he was curious just how much of that had gotten cut short by his inability to last longer. 

"Ah, no. To be fair, I only accidentally called you 'baby' twice when I shouldn't have and by that last part, I wasn't looking at my script anymore."

"Hold on, so-" That had to have meant that at least _part_ of that had been genuine. "You legitimately- did you just get off?!"

Z'phyr sounded confused. "Er, yeah? Kinda the point, isn't it? I have to come for my scene and I only missed the last paragraph of my lines by doing this with you. What, did you think I was gonna talk dirty to you like that and _not_ touch myself? I'm not allowed to do this sort of thing for fun?"

It did seem a bit hypocritical put that way. And yet- things had gone the other way around for once. Z'phyr had just masturbated and come to _him_ despite his minimal involvement through most of it. He'd gotten caught up enough to use a more personal endearment than what his script called for. There had been a mutual exchange here. Which meant… had they not been interrupted on his couch, he very likely would have received the absolute best dicking of his life. He really had to try and make that happen because now he was _sure_ he wanted it.

"I suppose not," he admitted sheepishly. "I guess I'm just a little… I don't know, in disbelief still that you'd want to do any of this with me. It's difficult to come to terms with."

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Z'phyr sounded as if he were moving around, probably cleaning up with something he had on hand which G'raha himself should really do, "I had this idea yesterday and debated up until just moments before I asked to call you if I should try. I didn't have a clue if you'd be comfortable with the idea or outright think I really was just a pervert for even suggesting it so soon."

G'raha gave his best deadpan. "My favorite pornstar that I've seen debauched in more ways than I can count a pervert? The sheer scandal of it."

At least this time Z'phyr was quick to recognize his jest and snickered. "You never would have thought, I know. Anyhow, thanks for giving it a shot- I haven't done that in the longest time. Good to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Hehe, most definitely not. I need to uh, _deal_ with all of this… I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'm seriously looking forward to it. Oh, and G'raha?"

"Mhm?"

"You sound so fucking hot when you come."

Well, that was his phone lost between the wall and his bed. Too bad he'd forgotten how to function or his flailing might not have pushed it there.

***

What had he been expecting? They were going to a club -a place where the main objective of the night was to be either drunk, amped, going home with a bedmate, or a combination of the three- Z'phyr was going to be dressed like it. When he got out of his car and moved around it, G'raha got a good look at, well, _everything_ and the man helpfully leaned on the hood like the model he was so that he could better flaunt it. The crop top that hugged his ribs was a red similar to the ends of his hair, overlaid by a mesh shirt whose sleeves ended at his elbows and rested just above his navel, proudly displaying his toned stomach. He wore the same skin-tight jeans he'd sported when they met, black and leaving little to the imagination. He'd put on eyeliner, creating an edge that made his gold eye shine and his indigo eye seem that much more infinite in its depth. 

Now as they drove through the bustling streets of Kugane, where Z'phyr said they were heading was more of an afterthought while G'raha blatantly gawked at the man himself. Z'phyr had to know he was doing it because the tilt of his mouth spoke of barely restrained amusement, yet it couldn't be helped. It just _wasn't fair_ ; Z'phyr was so damned attractive and hadn't a single reservation about putting each inch of his gorgeous body on display. Meanwhile G'raha had looked himself over in the mirror and debated if it were a bit too risque that a small portion of his midriff were bared from his choice of shirt and tight pants. Risque. Around a pornstar. That he'd rather like to have feeling up his nicely accentuated ass. He needed to stop this; he had sex on the brain after that phone call, but he still shouldn't expect anything. They were going out for fun, just like the prior trip to Kugane.

As they reached their determined meeting place just outside the Aetheryte plaza, G'raha mostly knew what he was looking for. He had certainly seen pictures of Zifeara before, but this place was crowded for the weekend as bodies moved to and fro to get to their plans. He hugged the shiny new box set of novels he'd bought for the occasion to his chest; his existing copies had been paperback and he'd read them to death- no, he'd like books signed by his most idolized author in mint condition. Before he could scan most of the crowd, Z'phyr took his hand and started walking, clearly having a better idea of where his sister had chosen to wait for them. Moving around the side of the building rather than into it, Zifeara stood out long before they got to her. 

While G'raha had known what to expect, he hadn't really _known_. Being 'twins', Zifeara very much did look like Z'phyr; her long black hair glowed crimson at the ends, she had a strikingly similar facial structure to her brother despite her feminine features, and once she turned to greet them, her eyes bore the exact same indigo hue he'd been falling in love with. Her limbal ring was a pale blue, reminiscent of bright moonlight and while G'raha had never been attracted to girls, he had to admit that she was breathtaking. Though that could have been because of her resemblance to the miqo'te of his dreams. Once she moved from where she'd been leaning on the wall, it became excessively clear she was far too tall for an auri woman. By a distracting amount. Even as he was introduced, it was hard to find his words instead of staring.

"Well, I've heard an awful lot about you these past few weeks, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. I can see why my brother is so enamoured." She received an elbow to the ribs and a scowl, but it only made her laugh. "What have you got there?"

Ah, right! "O-oh, uhm, I truly hoped you wouldn't mind, but you've been my favorite author ever since the first book- I was going to ask if you would sign these for me? Of course you don't have to if-"

Taking the set from his clammy hands, Zifeara smiled down at him. "Did you bring me something to write with? Counterintuitive as it may seem, I don't always have a pen on me."

Damnit, he knew he'd forgotten something when he left the house! G'raha almost got to stammer out an answer, but Z'phyr leaned over her shoulder, dangling one in front of her face. Snatching the thing and shoving him out of her way, she pulled each book in turn out of the box, signing them with a flourish. "If you don't mind, these look rather new. Well-loved books are not."

"No, I bought this set just for this." She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't interrupt. "I couldn't let you sign something that could fall apart at any time! The copy of the first in the series on my shelf at home is the second one I bought- the other turned to tatters. I wanted to be able to keep these as pristine as I could…"

"Hm." She paused midway through the current tome and averted her gaze to meet his. She seemed to be searching him for something, though it was brief and finished her task. "You'd be surprised how many people do this to sell them. I don't sign my works often and they're worth quite a bit now."

" _Sell them?_ " The incredulous lit to his voice was entirely genuine. How in the hells could someone- actually, it was probably people who didn't like books. "You'd have to pry them out of my cold, dead hands to put these on the market. Sell them- what kind of heathen-"

Z'phyr's snickering raised his ears from the hard line they'd dipped into as the miqo'te half whispered to his sister. "He works at a bookstore. I told you this would be a big fuckin' deal for him."

While he would have been embarrassed, Z'phyr's mockery made his tail bristle and sparked defiance. "Of course it's a big deal! How often do you get to meet someone who shaped half your life?!"

Slipping the last book back into the case, Zifeara held them out to him. "Half, huh?" G'raha slapped a hand over his mouth, but she smirked, offering another blatant similarity to Z'phyr. "I think you're deserving of these, then; your investment doesn't feel disingenuous to me. So long as you don't spend the whole night asking me to resolve plot points for you- I don't do interviews for free," she said with a wink, plainly in good humor.

They say you should never meet your heroes, yet both of G'raha's were surpassing expectations. Z'phyr was sweet and lacked an arrogance he'd been anticipating and even in the first few minutes, Zifeara was starting to mirror him. They piled back into the car, and while he was budged to the back seat so that the twins could converse, G'raha was beginning to relax. He'd been so nervous to be presented to Zifeara- not only because of her status but because she was Z'phyr's only family and her opinion of him would carry a massive weight. But now as he listened to the two of them snark at each other and giggle and complain about people they worked with, the sense of normalcy the scene provided was all he needed to put their jobs out of his mind and attempt to enjoy his night out.

As they pulled up to the club, G'raha began to wonder if he would ever get used to the aesthetic of Kugane. The building was styled as a traditional pagoda but short, only two stories tall. The neon light affixed to the sloping roof mirrored the dragon on the pamphlet Z'phyr had handed him, a bright green with a long, winding body. He'd never been somewhere that had a line to get into the building, but people were milling about, a large au ra at the door barring them from entering. Instead of getting into the line, Z'phyr steered him right up to the hulking man, offering their names and informing him that they should be on a list. The man checked over a clipboard that seemed much too small in his hands, but then moved over and opened the doors for them. 

Just as they entered the long hallway leading to the heart of the club, [ the volume of the music ](https://youtu.be/m6XsA5RkIjI) was already overwhelming. G'raha had forgotten about this part of the experience, but Z'phyr clearly had not. Nudging his arm, the taller miqo'te presented something in his hand and upon closer inspection, they were earplugs. G'raha slipped them in gratefully, noting that this had brought the music down to an enjoyable level. If he were entirely honest, this wasn't the sort of thing he usually listened to; as much as he wanted to say he listened to classical music like an intellectual… he more often had some sort of pop or swing music on while he worked, a fact he'd deny when asked. His taste in music was all over the place though, so he could see the appeal in this genre. Not something he'd be sorting delicate samples to, thought it might be fun to clean the house with. 

Maneuvering through the already amassed crowd, the three of them stopped at what had to be the bar and Z'phyr bent down to be heard. "What do you want? I don't know what it is you drink."

Ah. Right. Z'phyr was going to be a pain about letting him buy anything for himself. "Z'phyr, you aren't going to-"

"You just bought yourself a brand new set of hardbacks to hand Zifeara, let me do this babe. I know how much her books cost all too well."

Godsdamnit all. Z'phyr had figured out his weakness for pet names and was shamelessly exploiting it. How could he say that so casually? He supposed he had instigated this- it was likely his own fault for responding to being called 'baby' at any given time, especially given its context. He was unwittingly exposing more of his kinks pretty much every time Z'phyr talked to him.

G'raha got some sort of bright blue cocktail, ignoring the heat in his face for enjoying something most considered feminine. He didn't _like_ hard alcohol by itself. The taste was too much and it just made soda weird from what he'd tried, but the foofy coctails didn't taste like they contained the metric shitton of alcohol they did. He felt silly holding this practically glowing fancy glass, standing next to his impossibly tall, buff date with his bourbon and soda. Fuck's sake, even Zifeara hadn't gotten something this obnoxious- she looked like she had the same thing as her brother. If Z'phyr did think it was odd, he didn't say anything about it, instead, herding him towards where the DJ was stationed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, G'raha remembered why they were here. The elezen pumping music through the speakers was someone Z'phyr considered a friend, so surely they were expected to say hello at some point in their evening. As they approached the platform, a rather plain looking hyur stood from where he'd been sitting on the steps that led up to the DJ's area. 

"Sanson!" Z'phyr scooped the hyur up in a crushing hug, resulting in good-natured griping. "It's been a while! Do you think Guydelot has time to see us soon?"

While they idly conversed, G'raha really looked at the room for the first time since they came in. The club was sizable, its open plan giving the crowded dance floor on the lower level a sense of space. The second floor was open in the middle, the outer edges containing couches and a second bar, creating a rather loud lounge. The walls in here matched the deep red of the outside of the pagoda, though it was difficult to tell what color anything was with the flashing lights. The columns holding up the second floor reminded him of those in the Aetheryte station here; scales twisted around them, which now that he thought about it, were meant to resemble a dragon as opposed to the fish he'd assumed they were last time. The hardwood under foot was sealed and easy to clean, but all in all, this place could very much be a perfect replica of the structures from the city's bygone era. Even the railing on the top floor was traditional style fencing he'd seen in books. How this place had come to be a club he could only speculate. 

"-G'raha, my plus one." Hearing his own name snapped his attention back to the conversation and only then did he realize Z'phyr was talking about him. "He's an archaeologist with an Allagan specialty- neat isn't it?"

He raised his hand in a sheepish greeting when the elezen he hadn't seen join them looked him up and down, bemusement making a home in his features. "Huh, he _looks_ like what I expected from you, but I never imagined you of all people with an academic."

"Guydelot," Z'phyr practically growled, "don't be an asshole. I know that's hard for you, but don't."

G'raha honestly couldn't tell if the statement was more insulting to him or Z'phyr. Either way, he held his peace and things were fairly normal after that. They finished their drinks while conversing and then the elezen had to get back to work. There was only so long he could let his set run without direct input, as it turned out. This prompted a new trip to the bar where Z'phyr set something interesting in front of him. It was clearly a shot, but the color gradation was a sight to behold; the thing melted seamlessly from green to yellow to orange and had a small white ring at the top. Casting a quizzical glance at his companion, he found that Z'phyr already had an identical shot held out in front of him, waiting for G'raha to either take it with him or refuse the drink. Hells with it. Picking up his glass, he clinked theirs together and downed it. Somehow, this damn thing tasted exactly like apple pie, ice cream and all, and G'raha had no trouble swallowing it. When questioned about what in the world he'd just consumed, Z'phyr smirked. 

"Troubadour. It's probably my second favourite shot they make here. Do you want another or will you come dance with me?"

"I…" G'raha of course knew that was what they were here for. What he hadn't considered was that he wasn't exactly _good_ at the kind of dancing they were about to do. The last time he was out, he'd had enough to drink to convince him it didn't matter and that no one would be watching him anyway. He'd been _wrong_ considering that had been the second to last time he'd been laid, but he supposed he hadn't done too badly then. "I'm not great at this sort of thing. Don't laugh at me."

Taking both his hands, Z'phyr began walking them backwards towards the throng of people. "Wouldn't dream of it. So long as you're having fun, I don't care what you dance like."

Oh sure, he didn't until he actually saw the uncoordinated mess about to take shape. Once Z'phyr had picked what he deemed to be a suitable spot, he dropped his hold and instantly melted into the [ new beat thrumming through the air](https://youtu.be/v8Qu4BzEMxI). G'raha didn't even try to keep his mouth closed; the way Z'phyr twisted his body and gyrated his hips was nearly enough to get him off without even moving. How did he learn to do that? Not only was the sight itself driving him mad, but the implied flexibility of the man's body brought up far too many filthy images in his mind that he'd rather not think about right _now_. He knew he had to do _something_ else with himself when Z'phyr broke his trance an undetermined amount of time later and cracked an eye open, giving that devious smirk of his. 

That was when the shot hit him. Slowly but surely, G'raha started to move, getting his own feel for the rhythm and latching on to the thread of confidence the alcohol in his blood was weaving into a shroud of apathy. Losing some of the tension in his body to the heat of his stomach and din of the room, he felt he was falling back into the hang of this- at least as much as he possibly could. It certainly didn't hurt when Z'phyr grabbed his hand again, using his own momentum to twirl him a little, right into that broad chest he realized he'd like to be touching a lot more than he had been. He couldn't tell how long they stayed this way- generally moving around each other and working their bodies to the beat, but he did catch something he hadn't noticed before. 

From time to time, Z'phyr would pull him back in close, touching him a little more and boiling his blood further. This time G'raha caught the reason _why_. As he'd spun around to a song, he came face to face with another miqo'te. The young man had electric blue hair and bright orange eyes, a wide smile on his lips. G'raha could feel his ears swivel as the guy put hands on his hips, pulling him closer to speak. 

"Hey cutie, you here by yourself?" The man's fingers flexed, threatening to dip under his shirt. "You should come dance with me- I'll show you a good time."

Some seekers just had a… _sense_ for submissive tias and weren't shy about trying their luck. While he could very well stick up for himself, it was unfortunate that this guy hadn't seen Z'phyr. A second pair of much larger hands rest just above the interloper's and with how far he'd leaned over him, G'raha could _feel_ Z'phyr growl. The young seeker's eyes widened and his ears flattened, his hands whipping down to his sides as he recognized he was no match for a nuhn. Because let's be real- Z'phyr was only a tia by name. He had the energy and presence of a nuhn. 

Turning him back around, Z'phyr was nothing but concern. "Are you okay- did he hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" G'raha laughed, "Gods no, he barely had time to talk to me. What, scared I'll run off with another man?"

Z'phyr flicked an ear and pouted. "No, but a lot of unsavory things happen in clubs. If you haven't been out here often, you probably haven't heard any of the horror stories." His eyes darted up and across the room before returning to him. "I've been keeping an eye on Zifeara this whole time too- it isn't just you."

Hm. No use worrying about something that wouldn't happen. Thinking that it would settle him back down, he pulled Z'phyr back to the bar. "What's your favorite shot like? You told me the other one was only your second."

There was a moment of hesitation where Z'phyr looked him over before grinning. "Alright, but these are stupidly strong."

When the barkeep presented them with two blue shots that formed a similar gradient to the first, G'raha almost missed the object in the glass. It was dark and small and had a shape like… "Is that a gummy bear?"

"Infused gummy bear. They've been soaked in booze for a long time." Z'phyr raised his glass. "Don't choke on it."

G'raha giggled and hit his glass, downing the liquid and catching the treat in his teeth. Alright, this one burned more than the last, but it still wasn't bad. The candy helped dull the heat of it despite disgorging more alcohol onto his tongue. "Okay, that's really good. What is it?"

Z'phyr put an elbow on the counter, asking their barkeep for another. "Superbolide. They're… something else, haha. You don't have to drink this other one, honest. They really are a lot to handle and the gummy bear itself is a bomb of slackened sobriety."

Waving him away, G'raha took the second one as well, only coughing a little at having the shots so close together. Zifeara came back around to meet them for another drink herself and they all took a bathroom break so none of them had to go alone. Once back at the bar, he put a hand on Z'phyr's arm as they talked and the taller man made him drink some water. G'raha was happily buzzed and definitely enjoying listening to the twins talk; they both had nice voices when he could hear them over the music. Z'phyr and his sister did one more shot together, meaning he took the last Superbolide by himself, more out of reflex when it was set beside him than anything. He was more absorbed in figuring out how Z'phyr had managed to get all the whipped cream out of the bottom of his shot glass so quickly when Zifeara couldn't seem to reach hers. She wandered off back to where she'd been dancing and G'raha was about to suggest they do the same when he felt Z'phyr tense under his touch. 

He followed the man's gaze, but he could only see many and more people, so it must have been something he wasn't privy to. When Z'phyr moved him over so that he could lean on a corner of the bar and put him between his legs, the last shot came on in full force, making him ever so slightly dizzy.

"Fun story." He may never get used to how Z'phyr towered over him, yet his buzzing brain was _screaming_ as the man put himself close to be heard, hot breath brushing past his ear and entwining their fingers on one hand. "My most recent ex is here and has been glaring daggers at you for probably fifteen minutes now. He just made a motion at me like he thinks he can tempt me away from you. Would you be up for helping me make him jealous as fuck?"

G'raha swallowed hard, meeting Z'phyr's eyes and finding them filled with something he had only ever seen on a screen. _That_ was the look he had when he was sizing someone up to fuck them and _by the Twelve_ he was on board with whatever this entailed. G'raha nodded -probably a bit too eagerly- but wasn't prepared for the instantaneous response it prompted.

"Then come with me. We have to be somewhere the bouncers can't see us but my ex can."

Z'phyr started to move with a purpose, parting people in such a way that it was easy for G'raha to follow without being bumped. Despite the definite fog settling into his skull thanks to that last shot, he could tell where they were headed as soon as they drew near enough. One of the many pillars of the room was close enough to the stairs to the second floor that he could assume it harbored a tidy space to wedge themselves into. Oh please, _please_ let that be the case. 

He'd been ogling Z'phyr's form since he rolled up earlier in the evening and had been touched enough as a byproduct of dancing that he was right back to the state of mind he had been on his couch. He was a dangerous mess more than ever before. As far as what little sense he had left could tell, more drunk than he'd let himself be in a long while too. That wasn't helping, but it wasn't _hurting_ either; with the way G'raha was currently, he hadn't a care in the world outside of the next five minutes. Any of his prior reservations had disappeared and if they really were about to be crammed together in a dark divot, he was ready to be open and frankly demanding about his heated desire to be fucked. They couldn't pull it off here, but the invitation would be delivered so help him, preferably via his tongue down Z'phyr's throat.

They reached their destination and much to his delight, the space was precisely what G'raha had pictured; narrow, dark but not impossible to be seen in, just looking at it made him feel dirty. Perfect. Z'phyr paused in front of the gap, glancing over his shoulder and scanning the room behind them. His gaze lighted on some unknown target, bringing a smug grin to his face. G'raha couldn't question it, least of all because he was maneuvered around until he could be pushed into the gap. With Z'phyr squeezing in behind him, there was no way they could stand so that they weren't touching each other. 

The sound from the rest of the club was ever so slightly lessened now that a wall had been put between them and the speakers, meaning when Z'phyr leaned down, G'raha heard him with no issue. "He saw us come in here, whether he moves so he can see what we're up to or not is no longer my concern. Now all I care about is you and how much of you I'm allowed to touch."

Oh hell _yes_. G'raha could feel himself getting hot and his head start to spin. He sounded as desperate as he felt, but he was far beyond restraint now. "Fuck- _all_ of me, please. Every inch."

Z'phyr's ears stood straight, a glint of pure excitement passing through his widened eyes. He hesitated, cupping G'raha's face and resting a steady hand on his hip. He dipped into that tone- that one that made G'raha shiver with as deep and dangerous as it was. "Careful, I may take you up on that. Be absolutely sure you mean that because the next time I move, you're getting pinned to this wall unless you're more specific about what you want."

G'raha couldn't find anything wrong with that aside from the fact that what was described was not happening to him right now. His ears tilted back and he didn't stop himself from pouting. "What'd you think I was after, extreme hand holdin'? _Do it._ "

Something in the back of his barely functional brain told him this was not only the saltiest way he could have confirmed he definitively wanted what Z'phyr was threatening, but also was maybe not a great idea. They were in public and he'd agreed to anything and everything based on what he'd said in the first place, embarrassed as he'd be about it later.

A small, unseen dinner bell rang and that was it. Z'phyr hummed, eyebrows raised and the contents of each hell descended upon him at once. In a haze of fading comprehension, everything happened in the blink of an eye; G'raha lost his footing, meaning he grabbed at Z'phyr to make an attempt at becoming as stable as he could manage again. The taste of something sweet filled his mouth, smoothly laving over his tongue and stealing the precious air in his lungs. His back straightened, incapable of doing anything other than molding itself to the wall. It took him too long in general to determine what was happening to him. 

He could officially die happy. _Z'phyr had picked him up._ The miqo'te's capable hands now encompassed his entire ass, minutely kneading to more thoroughly derive what pleasure they could from the act. G'raha's body was pinned in place, now prisoner to the larger form that made up his whole world at present. His fingers were buried in Z'phyr's hair, tugging at the strands while trying to get impossibly _more_ \- more tongue in his mouth, more skin against his, more of that maddening pressure against his crotch because that especially was not enough. He was a creature of singular, primitive purpose. _Pleasing his mate._ The submission ingrained in his DNA took hold, opening his mouth a little further, spreading his legs a little wider, offering everything he had to give to the nunh trying to take him.

***

When he had planned this weekend's excursion, he had harbored more than a little hope that this would be where he ended up. He would, of course, never press anything his partner didn't expressly consent to, but he'd be lying if he claimed to be hiding his eagerness. It had almost happened after dinner that night -at least he thought it had- and the subsequent instance of phone sex had made him nearly bold enough to come out and ask for a chance at the real deal. Yet as much as he wanted to, Z'phyr was no stranger to this and he knew the sort of pressure he exerted on those around him. Despite his overwhelming desire for the smaller man, he wanted G'raha to ask for it, that way he could be sure his physical advances weren't unwanted. 

Just because miqo'te tended to be a handsy race didn't mean they were all ready to bed one another at a moment's notice. It was about small touches to build trust, using their bodies to help convey complex emotion, the cant of ears and the twitches of tails. Sure some bonded through gratuitous sex, but that wasn't everyone's MO. Based on what he had seen, it certainly wasn't G'raha's. 

Z'phyr was more than fine moving at whatever pace his partner wanted to, but it was so _difficult_ to behave himself this time. He'd developed quite the crush on the little archaeologist and unfortunately, he was one of the touchier members of their race. It was one of the things that made him so good at his job. But it meant that when he fell for someone, he had to fight his own instincts to idly put his hands on them or sit too close or otherwise seem like he was forcing intimate contact. It didn't help that he could be counted as a hopeless romantic, dreaming of that day he found the _one_ ; a man who could finally see past his job and his money, who could know him and want to stay because of his personality, who he could offer his whole heart to and unquestioningly claim that they adored him in turn. 

G'raha was so unflinchingly witty and intelligent, things Z'phyr only wished he could be, on top of his optimistic disposition. _Nothing_ put him off this man. Every time he looked at G'raha, he was absorbed in just how gorgeous the miqo'te was. His soft features, the faint little freckles the ginger bore across his fair skin, the easy smile he settled into- he was made of husband material and Z'phyr wanted to feel it. 

_Fuck-_ **_all_ ** _of me, please. Every inch._

Now he'd been given leave to do just that. From the beginning, Z'phyr knew G'raha _wanted_ him, it was only a question of when; if they got far enough to where the man was comfortable to be touched that way by someone like him. To know that Z'phyr's willingness to bed him was merely a byproduct of his growing affection. And now, as he ground his hips just a bit harder to feel G'raha moan into his mouth, Z'phyr clung to that giddy hope that tonight he'd get to ravish this body. They were on a time limit here, yet if G'raha consented to come home with him, he could make the man feel as special as he had been trying to convince him he was. He could grant that request- to touch every inch but he could do it softly with his mouth between whispered praises, a sweet prelude to the practice of his sinful craft. However G'raha would let Z'phyr have him, he was going to take.

Despite the way the small miqo'te had his hands messily wound in his hair -just behind his ears and pushing them forward at an odd angle- Z'phyr pulled away. G'raha didn't let him go easily, trying to follow the retreating tongue with his own, creating a lewd scene for anyone else checking to see if the crevice could be used for their own purposes. Not that he cared much; G'raha had agreed to be an object of envy and by gods, he most certainly was that. From what Z'phyr could feel, one of the buttons on his shirt had come undone, further exposing his flat stomach and he was hard in those snug pants. If he didn't try to resolve this now, he was fucking G'raha right here and that was not what he wanted for their budding relationship.

It was work to pry himself back further and get G'raha to let go, yet Z'phyr managed. "Do you want to get out of here? You're entirely welcome to accompany me home if you'd like to continue this. If not, I-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before his mouth became occupied once more, the redhead fisting the front of his crop top and yanking him back down, licking into his mouth to convey his answer. Loud and clear. If Zifeara weren't his flesh and blood, Z'phyr might not have had the patience to collect her. But collect her he did, visibly pleased at her willingness to make her own way home considering she could probably assume what the rest of his evening would consist of. He was in no state to drive his own car home, so instead they took a taxi. It was not quite the most awkward ride he'd had, but his companion was not making it easy with the way he pawed at his clothing. Z'phyr had to keep his mouth busy just so he'd forget about his hands and in a way, it was really cute. He tipped their driver handsomely for staying blessedly silent.

It is difficult to unlock a door and convince your obstinately amorous partner to take their shoes off, but once all that was done, it was significantly easier to hoist G'raha back up and carry him down the stairs that led into Z'phyr's chambers. His retainers were both out for the night, meaning they had the whole house to themselves, but Z'phyr wanted to do this right if he were allowed. His bed was expansive and soft and safe from unexpected early returns. He could claim few had the honor of being bedded in his own room, but there was nowhere else he'd rather tempt his little scholar into such bliss. That way he could wake up in luxury and maybe even offer that adorable indignant pout of his again so Z'phyr could kiss it off him.

He'd barely laid G'raha down before his hands were working under the mesh of his shirt, forcing it higher and Z'phyr chuckled. "I hadn't expected you to be such a feisty little beast with as shy as you started. I certainly don't mind."

Ah, there it was. The pout. Whether it was from the comment or from the lack of continued contact, he couldn't be sure. G'raha smacked him in the chest and it only made Z'phyr laugh harder. "Alright, alright, gods." He stripped his shirts carefully so as not to tear the netting and tossed the ball it made elsewhere. 

Dipping back down, he bypassed the man's mouth and went right for his neck, eliciting a loud groan as teeth scraped across the flesh. He slotted himself comfortably between G'raha's open legs, resting his weight and happy to discover that little energy had been lost during their departure from the club; there was still a firmness beneath him and eager hips made him well aware of it. The fingers curling in his locks served only to madden him and keep him at his ministrations, his own deft digits popping the buttons on G'raha's shirt in quick succession. In response, nails scraped over his bare chest, making him hiss in pleasure. 

"Oh G'raha," he moaned breathlessly. The whine he received directly into his ear as he felt over soft skin served as a reminder that they were at a pivotal moment in this endeavor and there was something terribly important Z'phyr needed to hear. His hand dipped lower, grazing along the waistband of G'raha's pants as he rose up to meet those smoldering red and green eyes. "Tell me you want this. Say you want me and I promise to give you every filthy thing you've ever watched me do."

While he was used to hard panting and copious swallowing, he needed more than another roll of hips, a whimper, and a tug at his hair to coax his mouth back into kissing range. "Now now dearest, all it takes is one word and I'm yours."

Something was… wrong. G'raha mumbled at him, clearly disgruntled, but incoherent. The redhead was using his hands to attempt to placate, running them through hair and over skin and pulling insistently, but his usually eloquent words were missing. Granted, Z'phyr wasn't sober or anything- that's why they hadn't driven themselves home, but… actually, when was the last time he'd heard G'raha say _anything_? In the crevice at the club. He'd been crass and almost slurred-

Z'phyr's eyes widened and he used one of his hands to grab both of his companion's. "G'raha? Look at me, love. Are you alright?"

Amid more agitated grumbling, it was plain to see that the little miqo'te was not. Thinking back, Z'phyr found the problem. G'raha hadn't refused a single shot he was handed, therefore had consumed as much alcohol as _he had_ ; Z'phyr had a full ten ilms and at least sixty pounds on him- that was too much for his smaller frame.

"Sweetheart," he started, waiting for some semblance of eye contact and getting none, "you're wasted, aren't you?"

Without the use of his hands, his partner took to leaning forward to nip at Z'phyr's bottom lip. It was ever more noticeable that this had taken a turn as there was no amount of coordination in the act. 

Z'phyr sighed, a resigned smile settling into his features. G'raha struggled to retrieve his hands, but he clearly couldn't be trusted with them. "Oh no little beast, I'll not have you this way. I'd much prefer your mind as sharp as your claws."

Despite continued efforts to either free himself or tempt Z'phyr back down to him, G'raha was visibly losing steam. His movements were becoming sluggish and he was quieting down, less in a way that suggested he understood why he wasn't being pounded into the mattress, but more in a way that meant he was succumbing to the intoxication overriding his lust. Once it was clear he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, Z'phyr deemed it safe enough to move him. It took some shuffling, but he got the redhead under blankets without reawakening him too much. He was, however, slightly stuck until he could convince G'raha to fall asleep and relinquish him. 

It proved simple enough. The miqo'te was easy to manhandle, especially with diminished control over his own limbs, and he now only seemed bothered when Z'phyr stopped touching him at all. So with him snugly spooned -or rather contained- helping him drift off was a matter of humming a melody softly by his ears and pecking a small kiss to his neck when he tried to stir. It was at most fifteen minutes before Z'phyr could get up. This may have been his own bed, but he would be going back upstairs and sleeping in one of his retainer's instead. Not like he didn't end up there from time to time anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi or see how much G'raha art I retweet, find me at @ZifearasHoard on Twitter!


	4. I've Got a Thing For the Things That I Shouldn't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying not to get too entirely into his new companion, G'raha fails spectacularly at every turn. Needless to say, this ends in full on smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's finally here! I have a new song going for the next few chapter titles, [Thing For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFxsTzB50Y4) by David Guetta and Martin Solveig. There is one more link to a song in there somewhere, just in case you've never heard the one G'raha is singing. This chapter is almost exclusively sex or thinking about potential sex, so find a quiet corner and buckle up~
> 
> Your chapter warnings are for masturbation, dirty talk, lewd kissing, biting, hand jobs, anal sex, and a little dom/sub relations thrown in for good measure.

Bright light flickered behind his eyes, colorful and disarming. The taste on his tongue was sweet and familiar, mixing with something he couldn't place but sorely missed. The pressure on his skin trailed the sensitive parts of his body, searing a need into every cell it touched, departing all too quickly. He was hot, the weight pressing down on him isolating the heat pouring from his body and threatening to set him alight. So many sounds attempted to meet his ears, but it was all muffled as though his head were under a pillow. He just wanted the touch to come back, to hold him again and feel over his hips and neck and _everywhere_ he could get it because it was never enough to sate him. The softness that encompassed him was lulling, slowly coaxing him to let go of everything he'd been so adamant about claiming in favor of quelling the exhaustion his fickle form had failed to mention. 

Blinking into the darkness before him, it was safe to say that G'raha was confused. He was pleasantly warm, surrounded by smooth comfort of an undetermined nature, and the scent that permeated his newfound consciousness erased his manic concerns about his unknown situation. At least, for precious few seconds. The moment he truly processed where he could place the smell _from_ , he shot straight up. He'd been on his stomach, so now with his arms under him, he could see more of the room he had no memory of. 

As his eyes adjusted, he could now make out the shelves of nicknacks, shelf of books, tank of fish, and the massive bed he found himself in. The posters of it nearly reached the ceiling, supporting thick curtains and the sheets beneath his fingers were of a material he didn't recognize- absurdly soft, it had to be said. Coming back into full awareness past the minute throbbing of his head, G'raha realized he wasn't in possession of his shirt anymore and hadn't a clue as to where it was. He didn't sleep naked unless he'd-

Moving his legs revealed that he was in fact still mostly clothed and it was nearly disappointing. Letting himself flop back down, he tried to recollect himself and figure out what in the hells he'd done and not done last night. Wiggling just a bit more, he wasn't sore where it mattered, which he certainly would be after taking in something the size of Z'phyr's dick after so long of inactivity. The last thing he could remember with distinction was being jammed into a tight corner, living his most salacious, impossible fantasy and then everything after that was a haze of desire and sluttiness. If he hadn't had sex, then why the hell was he here and… where was Z'phyr? This was surely his bed since it smelled of him and G'raha couldn't imagine letting himself be taken home by anyone else. 

Only one way to find out. He rose from the bed, untangling himself from the sheets and doing his best to navigate by the dim light of the fish tank. He found his missing shirt and redressed, curious as to how it came to reside in a heap on the floor in the first place, though he could have taken it off himself. Like some kind of idiot. His headache wasn't too terrible, but he definitely needed his body weight in water and he was starving, so that wasn't helping. He discovered a bathroom and was glad to make use of it before looking for an exit. Making his way up the set of stairs at the end of the space, G'raha emerged into a seating area by a fireplace and it was then that he jumped out of his skin. 

Standing only a few feet away, an elezen male regarded him with surprise. He had shaggy black hair and vibrant ruby eyes, soft and unassuming. Much like G'raha himself, he had a swath of freckles, though his were confined to the bridge of his nose. The man smiled, offering a small wave as he set something on the table in front of him. It smelled like food. "Oh, hey. You must be G'raha. I'm Fang- one of Z'phyr's retainers. Breakfast isn't done yet, but the other two should be in the yard if you'd rather wait out there since it's nice out. Don't run into the lizard. If you do, tell him to 'go for a walk'."

While he hadn't the faintest idea of what _that_ meant, he was far more interested in finding Z'phyr than asking questions so he opened what he assumed to be the front door. Stepping out onto the lawn, he found it hard to believe they were in Shirogane at all. The green grass, the tall trees- he had stepped into the Shroud. Stumbling forward, G'raha walked aimlessly through the brush, trailing his fingers over trees and wandering further into the small forest. He only got precious few moments to marvel at his surroundings before he had yet another scare in too short a period of time.

A shadow fell over him and a flash of bright orange caught his eye before a hulking figure to his left chirruped at him. It wasn't a sound he'd been expecting and his tail fluffed out at the suddenness of the encounter. Looking upwards at the intruder, he couldn't say if he was more relieved at the banality of the beast or awed at the _size_ of it. Turning its head to and fro to access him, the chocobo chittered softly, something he took to mean it was confused by his presence. The thing was almost as tall as two of him stacked atop each other and G'raha was just hoping it was friendly. It could fit his whole head and most of his shoulders in its mouth and could punt him across the yard no problem. 

"H-hey buddy," he tried, hoping it would be nice if he proved unthreatening. Most chocobos were fairly intelligent. Most. "I don't suppose you… know where Z'phyr is, do you?"

The bird tilted its head, producing a firmer sound that seemed like an affirmative before it started walking. When G'raha didn't immediately follow, it turned, flapping its wings and shuffling its massive feet. He didn't know what he'd been expecting; he'd asked the beast a question and this was clearly one of the more competent of its ilk. He didn't have much of a choice but to follow it.

As the chocobo led him further into the yard, periodically checking that he was keeping up with its much larger strides, he started to hear a new sound he couldn't identify; it was an odd twang by was soon followed but something much more recognizable. 

"Pull!" Z'phyr's voice reached him just before he stepped into the clearing.

Now that he'd found his companion, G'raha could take stock of what he was looking at. The sound he'd heard had come from Z'phyr's bow, which he now raised to take aim at the red objects being flung into the air. Were those… apples? Whatever they were, the arrows flew and tore through them in turn, fired in rapid succession and _holy shit_ G'raha was getting warm. Z'phyr wasn't wearing a shirt, making it easy to watch his muscles flex as he drew, his expression of concentration no less pleasing. Four sets of targets were hurled into the air, each quickly struck down and he wondered just how Z'phyr did it. He hit every single one without fail, nocking an arrow back and firing with such speed that it was hard to keep up with. G'raha didn't even notice the bird move again with as distracted as he was. 

It stepped up behind Z'phyr, not close enough to be in the way of his draw, but enough that he could tell it was there when it started fidgeting and chirping at him. Z'phyr smiled, still focused on the varying number of objects still forthcoming and striking them down. "There you are, ya dozy bird. I know you get impatient, but I'm almost done- promise."

This time the chocobo dipped its head, nudging Z'phyr and knocking him off balance. "Oi- what's your problem? You know better, wait til I'm-"

It looked up and met G'raha's eye, Z'phyr soon following its gaze. "Oh." His smile was back in full force. He turned around to yell to the other side of the field. "Hold! Clear down range?"

A previously unseen miqo'te stepped out of the trees, his bright orange hair giving away his position. "All clear!" 

Z'phyr turned back to the chocobo. "Alright, go get 'em!"

The bird squawked and sprinted off into the clearing, confirming G'raha's idea that the targets had at least been some kind of fruit as it scooped the fractured pieces into its mouth. Z'phyr leaned his bow against a nearby crate and made his way over. 

"Good morning! You're up earlier than I thought you'd be." He took one of G'raha's hands, running his thumb over the knuckles. "Are you feeling okay?"

Aside from the mild headache he did. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did…" he trailed off, noticing something he hadn't at first. There were a series of red lines across Z'phyr's chest, all four suspiciously spaced and hauntingly familiar. 

The man caught his staring, taking the hand he held and splaying the fingers out, running them over the marks with a smug grin. "Yes this _is_ your fault. I'm not terribly put out about it," he said with no small amount of teasing. 

G'raha swallowed. His nails _were_ a perfect match for the shape and cant of the scratches, but he couldn't remember putting them there. Which was a crying shame. However, it was worrying that he only had bits and pieces of their dealings last night, least of all because he had plenty of reasons to think they hadn't had sex, yet this was evidence to the contrary. "I… I don't…"

Z'phyr must have correctly interpreted his vocal flailing because his other hand came to rest on G'raha's cheek and his smile softened back out. "Nothing much happened; we lost shirts and then you did this before I realized you were too drunk to tell me if you wanted anything more. I slept upstairs."

Was it foolish that someone showing basic decency was making him want to tear up? G'raha so _obviously_ wanted Z'phyr to bed him, yet the man hadn't taken the invitation in the absence of a clear 'yes I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my own name'. He even vacated his own bed -one that had ample room for the both of them to sleep in without so much as touching- just to give him extra space. G'raha was _not_ used to this. The thought itself was kind of a sad reflection on his previous choice in men, honestly; neither of his other boyfriends had considered a drunken stupor anything other than a more fun night since his tolerance for pain or things he otherwise didn't like was expanded. 

"Thank you…" His voice was little more than a whisper with as overwhelmed as he was at the moment. 

Z'phyr brushed the soft skin just under his green eye. "I would think you'd like to remember sleeping with a pornstar and more importantly, I'd hate for you to not enjoy something and be unable to tell me. I'd feel terrible if I hurt you…"

His tail was starting to flick. There were a few sources to his agitation, but he didn't want to talk about any of them. Luckily he didn't have to because the chocobo had returned, thrusting its head in between them and crowing to demand it be pet. G'raha sighed, losing his dour line of thought and conceding to the feathery pest's plea. 

"Huh, Nugget likes you." Z'phyr scratched the bird just behind its jaw. "He's friendly as all get out, but doesn't always warm up to people right away."

G'raha had to be hearing things. " _Nugget?_ "

The man gained a sheepish expression. "Y-yeah… I haven't always been a fan of chocobos, but he was a gift. I uh," he scratched the back of his head, "named him after the food, but then he grew on me and he _knows_ that's his name, so I can't change it."

The absurdity of the hyper intelligent giant bird several times his size regarding him with such soft, verdant eyes being named after a _chicken nugget_ hit all at once. G'raha burst out laughing, the errant sound unrestrained and loud. He was met with a weary sigh, but the lopsided smile Z'phyr bore held none of the indignation in his tone. After a short time, the other miqo'te joined them and G'raha got a better look at him. His vibrant orange hair was striped like a tiger, as was his tail and the man was plainly a seeker by his slit pupils. His eyes were green, but a beautiful ring of gold nestled along the blackness and contrasted nicely. His ears were larger than he'd ever seen on another miqo'te and he had to wonder what caused the anomaly, though he felt it impolite to ask. Man, was he the only seeker born without keeper fangs? The tiger's canines were even larger than Z'phyr's and were prominent when he spoke. 

The man was introduced as Aun, Z'phyr's second retainer, and fairly quickly, G'raha knew he was correct in thinking Z'phyr's disposition leaned more towards nunh behavior. Even as they stood about talking idly, the tiger leaned his weight to one side, the posture causing his hip or arm to brush against the taller man from time to time. It served to keep them close, that was for sure. G'raha hadn't really… _thought about it_ , but it was likely that he was not Z'phyr's only partner outside of work and yet he couldn't bring himself to be upset about it. Many and more nunhs still kept a harem to this day -that was their culture and their manner of living for thousands of years- and no one could fault them for it. While it was less common, gay seekers were not exempt from their instincts and nothing stopped them from collecting lovers either. 

This theory was only further confirmed when they went inside for breakfast and Z'phyr gave the elezen a hasty kiss as he ran his hand over his back. G'raha had a feeling it was something he hadn't been meant to see with as fleeting as the moment had been, but habits were hard to break and if they were used to being openly affectionate with each other, it would be easy to forget they had company. His only other thought on the matter was something akin to amusement that Z'phyr was such a strong nunh to have ensnared one of a race that didn't even _do_ this sort of thing; most elezen were still strictly traditional and only took one mate during their lives- even should the other pass somehow. Either way, breakfast was consumed all too quickly and before he knew it, they were back in the car so that Z'phyr could take him home.

Now as they stood just outside his apartment with his door ajar, G'raha was starting to feel lonely already. He had a lot he needed to get done, yet he wanted nothing more than to laze about, preferably with Z'phyr wrapped around him. They were falling into a pattern when saying goodbye this way; G'raha leaning back on his doorframe, one of Z'phyr's hands on his hip and the other softly carding through his hair. It was clear neither wanted the other to leave, both content to prolong the inevitable. While he had his own hands on Z'phyr's shoulders, all these feelings he was having were distilling into something bolder. 

"You know," G'raha said quietly, trailing a single finger down over lean muscle and coming to rest in the middle of Z'phyr's chest, "while I very much appreciate your consideration last night…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was being a shithead and that his actions would likely bring immediate consequences, but he was sort of ready to get into trouble. Rubbing small circles into the other's breastbone, G'raha took advantage of their height difference by gazing up through his lashes. He damn well hoped he looked as sultry as he was trying to. "I wouldn't object to a second attempt while I'm much more lucid. Soon."

Z'phyr's eyes grew wide as he looked from the redhead's own searing stare to his still circling digit and back. His ears were stock straight and if G'raha wasn't mistaken, his tail had bristled slightly. Then everything dipped -his ears, his eye lids, his _tone_ \- and the hand on his hip spread its fingers to touch more. Z'phyr put himself closer, molding himself to the line of G'raha's own body and oh gods there it was. There was the man threatening to tear him apart last night. " _Noted._ "

Forget dangerous mess- he was straight up thirsty and he wanted to drink this man down. He didn't have the restraint for this. Abandoning its task, his hand darted to Z'phyr's neck, dragging him down for a kiss that was blatantly filthy. It was all open mouth, languid but heated and almost enough to make him moan. He was much more sober yet no less shameless in begging to be taken through the drag of his tongue over Z'phyr's. G'raha was just about convinced that they somehow looked more lewd this way than they had practically having sex with their clothes on in the nightclub last night. He was breathless as they broke apart after uncounted minutes of bliss. 

"Twelve take me…" Z'phyr whispered against his lips. G'raha grinned and almost spoke, but the odd sound from his left distracted him.

A young woman, one of his neighbors, stood staring at them with her jaw on the floor and the sound could be attributed to the scattered letters in the hallway finding their way down in the first place. There was a silence before Z'phyr smiled, the smug thing he was so good at, and winked at her. The poor girl's face reddened as if on fire and she scrambled to gather her mail and get back into her apartment, slamming the door in her haste. 

"D'you think she recognized me or just enjoyed the display?"

Meeting Z'phyr's eye again, he bore an expression of deviance if not contentment, and G'raha couldn't claim he was upset. "You're terrible," he laughed out. "Do you want to come in?" He had said soon, but G'raha would have consented to bang right here in the hallway if Z'phyr asked.

The noise of displeasure the taller miqo'te made did not bode well. "Nnn- I can't today, baby. I have a photo shoot I'm already going to be late for if I don't tear myself away from you." Z'phyr trailed his fingers over G'raha's side, no small amount of longing in the touch. "I thought you'd sleep much later and planned to come get you after work… I'm busy the rest of the week too."

G'raha didn't stop his ears from lowering in time to pretend he wasn't dismayed. "Ah, I see…" 

Z'phyr dipped down, nosing under his jaw and plastering a goofy smile on his face at the overtly affectionate act. "I'm sorry, if I could stay I absolutely would. Just call me when you miss me, okay? I never work later than eight."

"So immediately after you leave, then?"

Raising back up to his full height, Z'phyr chuckled. "Brat." He pulled away, leaving them connected by only their hands. "What gives you the right to be so damn cute?"

They were only getting further apart, just barely touching at the ends of their fingers an arms length away. Z'phyr was being so dramatic about the ordeal, yet G'raha wasn't doing much to stop him. This whole thing was just so silly and cute and over the top. Finally breaking their connection entirely, Z'phyr waved as he disappeared down the stairwell. 

Entering his room and locking the door, G'raha slid down it. He was so fucked. He could be logical and rational until he resembled a void of true emotion, but the moment he saw Z'phyr, he was a tittering fool again. This was the _last_ thing he wanted to happen; devolving into a lovesick moron over the least sensible person possible could be the terrible happenstance to ruin his whole life. He'd like to think that Z'phyr truly was as sweet and thoughtful and perfect as he'd proven to be so far, but-

G'raha ran a hand through his hair. Realistically, it was still early to be so enamoured with someone, but he had thrown reality out the window as soon as a pornstar asked him out on a date. Z'phyr _had_ what he wanted- G'raha had been pliant and willing, splayed on his bed last night, his to ravish as he would. Gods, G'raha had all but begged him to at one point! But… that _wasn't_ really what Z'phyr was after, was it? If it were, he'd have a lot more discomfort and a mark or ten. Fuck, Z'phyr had been honest this whole time, hadn't he? They were dating as a prelude to a potential relationship, not just to assuage the dull ache of need. He had assumed the concern he'd been shown would dry up once they'd slept together, but this… was real. He _did_ want to be Z'phyr's mess- his last thought before bed, his fondest daydream, his phone background, his _boyfriend_.

He smacked himself in the face. He hadn't dug himself this far deep into this hole by playing it smart, yet he wasn't required to revert to a complete idiot. All of this was thinking much too far ahead and giving in to infatuated hysteria. G'raha had a life to live that did not revolve around another man, no matter how mouth-wateringly hot said man was and he had to get it back on track. Focusing on his work usually did wonders for emptying his mind and he was behind anyhow. Maybe not being able to see Z'phyr for a while would help cure whatever nauseatingly sweet homoerotic curse he'd been placed under. 

***

This was… the exact opposite of what he'd set out to do. The downward spiral started when the new episode of porn came out. G'raha wasn't going to _not_ watch it, especially since now he knew precisely what it sounded like to be on the receiving end of Z'phyr's lines, not to mention that he wanted to know how the Dragoon had responded. The issue this had caused was that it put him in a mood; he was grumpy from the lack of physical contact, spacey because he'd been talking to Z'phyr whenever he had a minute, snippy because his students noticed something was off with him and wouldn't stop badgering him about it… But the new worst part of all of this was that frankly, he hadn't been this sexually active in forever and it was taxing his body something fierce. G'raha _wished_ he was tired, he really did- instead every twist of his DNA was reminded that once upon a time, he used to love to fuck and he should do that again every minute of every day. He had at most a few hours between the alarm on his biological clock going off again and his thoughts would wander until he dealt with his obnoxious libido. It was easier to ignore when he was at the bookstore or teaching, but when left at home alone, his thesis work was derailed periodically so he could clear the urge. 

As if that in itself wasn't already awful. Now that he was constantly getting himself off, he was starting to become desensitized to his own touch. It wasn't _enough_ anymore. He couldn't reach far enough, couldn't tease long enough, couldn't pump fast enough. He _needed_ to get laid, but Z'phyr had been busy for a week and a half and at this point, G'raha didn't want anyone else. If he was so set on being in love against his better judgement, he wanted the entire experience, including that first, magical exploration of each other. That thing he was actually looking forward to now that he hadn't been fucked silly while he wasn't aware enough to appreciate it. Something had to be done because he just was not getting anything accomplished anymore.

So there he was, nearly a full two weeks since he'd seen his beloved beau, pacing in his living room, rethinking his life choices yet again. His most recent shopping trip had been an experience foreign to him, though fascinating in the same way a nature documentary with none of the gore or otherwise offensive material censored is. You hadn't known some things worked that way, but now that the knowledge is laid bare before you, your curiosity takes over and you can't look away. His acquisitions sat strewn about his dining table and as he moved off excess nervous energy, G'raha wondered what in the seven hells he'd been thinking. Okay, that was a stupid question- he hadn't been thinking, his dick had gotten control over his brain for an afternoon. 

If he were being completely honest, he knew that the centerpiece of this venture was as accurate as possible. He did hold a modicum of shame for being able to determine such a thing, but considering just how much material he had for comparison and how much… research he had done, it wasn't surprising. The other two pieces were more a result of this bold streak he was on and for his own amusement; he'd never owned things like this, but now he was far too into the idea to resist following through. Redirecting his attention to the main event, G'raha let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers over the smooth object with renewed intent. 

The texture of soft silicone made him shiver as he eyed the replica phallus, caught up in a strange mix of trepidation, excitement, and desire. Based on observation, comparison, and a small amount of mathematical calculation, G'raha was prepared to wager money on this particular dick mirroring Z'phyr's own without molding the thing itself. Obsessive perhaps, but being properly prepared was important and what better way than to practice with a close mockup of the real deal? Plus if he could trick his stubborn body into leaving him alone for an afternoon, it'd already be worth the embarrassment. He'd really bought himself sex toys. What the actual fuck had his life become. 

As eager as he was to relieve the arduous state of amour he was in, G'raha knew better than to go for broke that way. _That_ kind of pain was undesirable at best and could do lasting damage at worst. No, he'd need make use of his second impulsive purchase- the pair of plugs would do nicely to stretch him out further than he could with only his fingers. He would hopefully find far kinkier uses for them eventually, but the first step was readying his relatively neglected hole in anticipation of receiving a consistent, sizable lover. While it was now more likely that Z'phyr was truly interested in him for more than just his figure, G'raha had no question based on their last moments spent together that the actor _did_ also want to jump his bones. When they did finally get down to it, G'raha didn't want the mortification of asking the living embodiment of sexual gratification to _be gentle_ with him because it had been a while- fuck that. He didn't used to take a full-sized roegadyn up the ass multiple times a week only to be a delicate flower when it counted. If he were about to have a pornstar boyfriend, G'raha was going to give him work to do.

***

Today was one of those days where no one wanted to work. G'raha gave an easy assignment that could well be talked over because he had papers he would rather be hacked to death by a ziz than grade piling up and his pupils seemed equally as adverse to real productivity. It was Friday, he couldn't blame them. It wasn't as if he were faring much better. Looking over his messages from last night again wasn't helping his melancholy mood. 

**To Z'phyr:**

**Still? I miss you though :(**

**From Z'phyr:**

**I know baby, I miss you too, but my godsdamned agent seems to have scheduled everything I'm supposed to do for the next MONTH all at once and on top of regular work. I haven't had a single day off since I saw you last…**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Gods, that sucks… Is he even allowed to do that?**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Technically no, but people are already expecting to see me and these are the sort of guys I can't just ask for a raincheck. They don't know me yet and making a good impression is key to setting up contracts. I don't understand why all 8 MILLION of them had to see me THIS WEEK, but what do I know- I'm just a big dumb hunk who doesn't deal with the business end of things. My job is to be hot, not keep track of people paying to see me in various states of undress. I put on the clothes, do the dance, take off the clothes, do the other dance then pass out for the night.**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Well for what it's worth, I don't think not knowing how business works makes you dumb. There are many reasons I'm not a business major. Can you get a new agent or are you stuck with this one?**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Hmm. I THINK I'm stuck with him for a while? I dunno, I should ask our lawyer because breaching a contract is probably easier to defend in court than murder. Plus I think 'because he's an asshole' is actually a valid argument in the former ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Hahaha, you have a point. Either way, please try to get some rest where you can- as much as I want to see you, I'd be far more annoyed if you got sick or something from pushing yourself too hard.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Thanks cutie <3 I'm going to try to get out of something this weekend just because having no down time is driving me mad. You weren't REALLY upset when I turned up at your place, were you? I don't know what it is I can drop, so I have no clue when I'd be able to come see you. **

**To Z'phyr:**

**No, I wasn't. Seriously though, don't worry about me if it's inconvenient for you. I want to see you, but not at the cost of your sanity.**

It was true; G'raha wanted to see Z'phyr more than he wanted to breathe at any given time, but he wasn't in a position to make demands. Hells, he was mulling over asking if Z'phyr would tell him _where_ in Shirogane his house was just so the man didn't have to come all the way out here. G'raha wouldn't be able to find it again himself based on the only time he was there, least of all because he was still a little hung over as they wound through the neighborhood. The more he considered it, the better an idea it seemed, though he could see numerous reasons why someone like Z'phyr wanted to keep their address private. 

"Did you watch the show? You know, the one I told you about?"

It was easy enough to tune out the chatter in his classroom, puzzling over what would be the correct choice. Even if he could just… sit around while Z'phyr did things, it might bring some relief to exist around someone else. He knew that was personally what he liked when he had no time, but not everyone was the same. Would he be a comfort or in the way?

"I- I did, yeah. It was… oh man. That was something. Can you really call it a show, though?"

A minute noise of frustration escaped him. G'raha knew he was being insufferable. He wasn't anything _official_ to Z'phyr- they were only dating and only briefly at that, so he had no right to be adamant about receiving his attention at all. While he wanted to help the man unwind and relax for a time in his hectic week, there was no denying the selfish side of the action. Even if it were benign, G'raha wanted Z'phyr to touch him, wanted to be held in some way. 

"Do you want to call it what it really is out loud? Didn't think so. But did I not tell you? Was it not the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

"Shhh! It was, it was, just- gods lower your voice."

"I knew you'd like it. You have a type and he fits it perfectly. He's that gorgeous in real life too, see?"

G'raha blinked a time or two. His eyes drifted up from his phone under the desk to the two hyuri girls at the lab table to his right. One of them had a magazine spread out and the other looked as though if she believed hard enough, she could meld with the floor. He supposed young women talking about boys was not a strange thing in and of itself, but to do so this brazenly in the middle of a classroom of their peers was surely what had the shyer of the two begging to be released from this mortal coil. He nearly managed to convince himself he didn't care anymore -he had his own man to think about after all- but G'raha just about swallowed his tongue once he caught sight of what it was they were looking _at_. Or rather whom. Not that he paid an inordinate amount of attention to tabloids, but he recognized the page layout and that was most certainly Z'phyr they were eyeing. Oh _gods_ his students were talking about porn right in front of him. _Porn he watched about the pornstar_ **_he was dating_** _._

This was, no doubt, the largest caveat to his situation so far. Without context, the conversation would mean nothing, but he knew too much. He knew precisely what episode they were talking about as they did an awful job of doing so quietly, at least to his astute ears, heard every terribly dirty thing they said which he'd thought himself. The photo itself wasn't risque, but the subject matter certainly was so it hardly mattered. The longer this went on the more his ears burned; between the awkwardness of hearing women talking about his favorite gay icon in such a feral way and being able to relate far too much to the conversation, G'raha wanted nothing more than to to put them in a glass dome. The new game he was playing was trying not to noticeably have a fit while also resisting the urge to join in the conversation, know-it-all that he was. It was the most inappropriate thing he'd ever held far too much information of. The real question was did he tell Z'phyr about this or not; it was likely the man would find this all too funny, but could he bear to recount it.

At least his willpower held to the end of class, but he was certainly the first out the door. He had a plan for his weekend now that it might be devoid of interruptions -sad as he was about it- and the first step was picking up pizza on the way home. The rest of the events may have been… rearranged a little thanks to his shameless students. Once his bag hit the floor and he had dinner on the counter, G'raha was out of his clothes inordinately fast. There was no point in being shy about anything here by himself and now that he'd had toys at his disposal for a few days, he was bolder than he'd been in the longest time. Everything was laid out and waiting in full view, just as he'd left them after cleaning it all last night. 

He'd already learned that this was something he didn't need a visual aid for- unable to truly focus on both things at once. G'raha made himself comfortable on his bed, a minute shudder of anticipation working its way through him. He was about to test his body's adaptability; he hadn't forgone any amount of manual stretching before inserting his smallest plug, but he used to be a champion of minimal prep work and he wanted to reinstate that title with all his heart. To some, pride in being loose and easy probably made him a whore, but those people weren't going to be his source of pleasure for the night so he didn't give a shit. What he _did_ want was to impress a pornstar and that required a bit of reconditioning, a spot of practice, and a whole helluva lot of edging to build his stamina back up. 

Coating the more diminutive plug with a generous amount of lube, G'raha teased it around his hole a time or two merely to spread the lubricant before pushing it in slowly. The gentle in and out brought a twinge of discomfort, but no outright pain, meaning he was indeed well on his way to reclaiming his former glory. Now that his course was set, he hummed quietly, letting his eyes flutter shut and allowing his fantasy to take over. Comparatively, this plug was half the size of the other and therefore a poor substitute for the main event, but it was all too easy to conjure an image of Z'phyr himself teasing him this way. The man would delight in watching him squirm as he eased the plug deeper, only to retract it just as it felt G'raha was getting too comfortable. The thing wasn't of a size to truly worry his prostate without real effort, more of an appetizer than anything of substance. Just a bridge to the next stretch. 

Once the heat of arousal had settled into his core and the stretch stopped registering, he reached for the other. Soon. Soon he could take the full length, but the second plug came first- just to be safe. Besides, his nunh would appreciate the view he would have as the wider object disappeared into his eager body, a promise that he was slicked and hungry for that thick cock. His imagination ran wild, picturing those gorgeous eyes watching with rapt attention as the last of the toy was swallowed down, gripped snugly by his spasming muscles. 

_"That's it baby, hold this for me. Be a good boy and I'll give you what you want."_

Panting, G'raha's shaking hands reached once more to his sidetable, intending to prepare his dildo for use while writhing to create friction against his walls. Z'phyr's voice rang clear in his skull as the man wet his dick, more out of consideration than necessity. 

_"Ask me to fuck you. Beg me for it."_

The command wasn't negotiable and G'raha didn't hesitate to obey. "Z'phyr please," he breathed out, already desperate for more than the plug could ever provide, "I need you in me. N-need all of you- it isn't enough- ah, need- need your cock."

Did Z'phyr actually like dirty talk or was that only part of his act? Gods G'raha hoped he did because he was a bottom to his bones and he'd gotten _so good_ at begging- it seemed a waste of his talents to skip. Either way, it was his fantasy and his rules so the miqo'te looming over him grinned wickedly as he yanked the plug out all at once. Oh he'd forgotten he shouldn't do that; G'raha shuddered violently, both so overwhelmed by the sensation and instantly brought to the very edge of orgasm that it was the physical equivalent of stalling a car. Choking over fragmented syllables and indescribable sounds, it took him too many tries to recall how to breathe. Precious oxygen returning to his lungs spurred him back into action.

_"Look at how good you are for me- you didn't even come."_ The phantom of his adoration lined his dick up, head ghosting over G'raha's seeking entrance. _"You've earned me, I think."_

Finally. It was still cautious, but the ilms fed into him hit just right. Never too much but filling the void perfectly and further stretching all that nothing else could reach. Fuck, why had he never gotten one of these damn things before. It was, at long last, _enough_. A drawn out moan spilled from his mouth as his ethereal lover bottomed out, a soft sound of satisfaction escaping him as well.

_"Oh Raha, you're so tight and wet- so good. So perfect, baby."_ A gentle thrust to test his give drew only more noises of bliss from G'raha's throat, prompting an opening of the floodgates. _"I'm gonna make you scream for me."_

This was why he couldn't watch real episodes while he did this; G'raha had to devote every onze of his concentration to keeping his pace steady as he drew closer and closer to losing his control. After he'd accidentally brought himself so close, it didn't take long for orgasm to jolt through him, delivering on his own promise to rend a wordless shout from his lungs. He was nearly in tears- the sweetest agony imaginable surging through his veins from the sheer force of pleasure overtaking him. As much as he tried to work through it, craved that minor overstimulation as his partner met their own end, G'raha just couldn't. It was the downside to having to do it all himself, but oh was he ready to put on a good show. 

As much as he relished Z'phyr's gentle gestures and tender treatment, he valued that hot dirty stint of theirs in the club just as much. He wanted both in turn and it was high time he received the filth he was promised.

***

Stretching as far as his spine would allow, G'raha yawned. It wasn't even all that late, he'd just been intensely focused all weekend for the first time in probably a month and falling back into the old rhythm was a little boring if he were honest. Didn't help that he had to clean up his citations and log links today and he hated messing with his citation list. It was such a finicky bitch about its hyperlinks and formatting and trying to remember which scientific journal he'd read a singular piece of information from at any given time was like trying to teach a colibri to sing Bad Romance in key. It was important to keep everything tidy and make sure he had what he needed when it was needed, but gods it was tedious and obnoxious. Plus every type of research had a completely different citation _method_ and he just wanted to flip the whole table and tell the board to look it up their damn selves if they wanted to know how he figured out what his fragments of tech were. Thesis work was arduous, but citations could fuck right off. 

G'raha had to pull himself out of the salt pit he'd fallen into. Maybe a new playlist would help. Clicking over to the list with harder beats, he got up to get a snack as his speakers started pumping the new sound through them. It took a second for the list to shuffle, but once it did and [put the first song through](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGFTHZGlU0Y), he stopped in his tracks. Well… maybe it wasn't the best idea for continued progress. 

_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around, it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all._

Shit, he loved this song. Of course he did -it was on a playlist of his- but this was a top favorite. G'raha's hips automatically jerked to the beat even as he continued on into his kitchen, leaning on the counter to open a cupboard. 

_When the dark of the night comes around that's the time, that the animal comes alive, looking for something wild._

Maybe he should try to go out more. He did like this sort of music and Z'phyr had quite obviously appreciated the way he moved based on how all of that night went, so he might not have been as bad at it as he'd believed. The more he stood there rocking to the song, the less he put thought to what he'd come in here for. His whole body was getting into it as he ran his hands up into his hair, just enjoying the break from stuffy work. 

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all~"

Mmm, that had been such a good night. His students were forever asking about his exploits, but would they even believe him if he told them? That he'd gone out, danced like slut, gotten blackout drunk, made it to third base with a pornstar? With _anyone_ really? He doubted they would- some of them probably didn't even realize he was gay. He hadn't gone into explicit detail at any point for obvious reasons. What he wouldn't give to go back to that at will; that one brilliant moment where he finally let go, pushing back against Z'phyr as the man ran his hands down his body like he was hot. G'raha should get a crop top like that. It wasn't as if he didn't have a figure for it.

"And he- turns me on when he- takes it off, when he takes it off- everybody take it off~"

He managed to overlook the fact that those weren't the exact words to the song, lost as he was to fond reminiscing. He was now actually dancing, fully gyrating his hips and curving his body like he was still out and letting loose. 

"There's a place I know if you're looking for a show, where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor~"

Foolish as his utter infatuation was, it wasn't as if all would be lost if this thing didn't work out. This was the most confidence in himself G'raha had displayed in years and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been dancing alone apropo of nothing like he was. He was _desirable_ \- not only to someone so influential, but there had been the other miqo'te trying to get at him at the club and he just… Maybe it was time. He hadn't been looking for a partner, but maybe he was ready again. He was too young and sexy to be secluding himself in this dark pit of work; he could do that when he was too old to move like this and had lost his flexibility. 

He was so absorbed that he almost missed the sound from elsewhere in the apartment. G'raha was only somewhat certain he'd heard anything at all preoccupied as he was, so he moved into his living room, pausing his playlist to listen. He couldn't see anything that had fallen off a shelf or the like, maybe he hadn't really- The noise came again, this time more clearly from his entryway. Someone was knocking on his door. 

G'raha's ears perked and he had to chastise himself. _Don't get too excited- Z'phyr said he was busy and he never promised he could get out of work. Even if he did, he might not use his only break to see you._ Then again, who else was ever here anymore?

He wasn't about to be shy on how much he'd been looking forward to spending time with Z'phyr again and it was abundantly clear considering the taller man had to catch him as soon as the door was properly open. Foreheads and noses together, G'raha could feel his tail wagging.

"Hello sweetheart," Z'phyr shifted his weight higher, ears bobbing. "I take it showing up so late like this isn't too unwelcome?"

"Yes, I turn into a pumpkin once the sun goes down, get out." It was nigh impossible to properly deadpan when he was genuinely happy, but he gave it his best shot.

Stepping into the apartment, Z'phyr nudged the door shut with a foot, not faltering in the least as he did. "Well, the sun went down hours ago, so you're the cutest little pumpkin I've ever seen."

It seemed early to be laying on the flattery, but G'raha also didn't care. He'd missed being fawned over nearly as much as he'd missed Z'phyr in general. He didn't have a witty retort either, so instead he closed the gap between them, humming against Z'phyr's warm lips. It wasn't nearly as filthy as it had been last time, just sweet and benign. 

"Go get dressed." Z'phyr put him down, lightly pushing him further into the room. 

"Where are we going?" he asked, already making his way to his closet. He'd need to know what he was getting dressed _for_ because wherever it was, he certainly wanted to go. 

"I was thinking we could go see a movie;" the man said casually, leaning against a wall and eyes closed to give him the privacy to change, "there's a new horror flick out this week I hear might be kinda good." Z'phyr grinned, hint of challenge in his voice. "If you can handle that."

Jumping to pull his jeans all the way up, G'raha huffed in indignance. "'If I can handle it'- please, I'm a grown man, I'm pretty sure a _movie_ won't traumatize me. Hell, I'm older than you, if anything, you'll be the one shivering afterwards."

Z'phyr cocked an ear. "You're older than me?"

G'raha's head popped out of the lighter hoodie he slipped on. The fact that the pornstar was only twenty-three was no secret thanks to a slew of magazine interviews. "Well yeah. Almost by a full year." 

"Damn," Z'phyr sighed, crooked grin on his face, "guess I can't call you 'baby' anymore- I definitely thought you were younger."

Padding across the room now that he had his socks on, G'raha leaned his weight on the taller miqo'te, meeting his eyes once they opened and wrapping his arms around his waist. "No one said that had to stop."

One hand brushed hair from his face and the other ran down his spine, light enough to make him shudder. "Mmm, like that do you?"

While the answer was obviously ' **absolutely** ', he was not about to acknowledge his kinks with such little prompting like this. "A-are we going or not?" 

Standing straight, Z'phyr tilted his chin up so that they were close to kissing again, the hand on his back exerting enough pressure to force them together. "I don't know, are we?"

_Ooooh gods-_ Even as horned up as he'd been the past few weeks, G'raha was not prepared for this and he could feel his face burn scarlet. That little spark of confidence he had gained jolted him into action; he was not going to give Z'phyr the satisfaction of turning him into a drooling mess like he had last time. He'd like to think he needed more of a lead up to full debauchery than this, even if he knew it wasn't true. He had his hands free, so he used both to push against Z'phyr's chest.

"Careful, keep that up and you'll owe me dinner, too." As far as he could tell, the actor liked it when he had a little fight to him- that edge of sass making him work for what he wanted must have done _something_ for Z'phyr since he wouldn't be here at all otherwise.

Bringing his hand up and over G'raha's shoulder, Z'phyr toyed with his braid. "Do you _want_ dinner? There's a cool theater in Limsa that serves food too- we'll go there if you're hungry."

"I was just giving you a hard time- I ate a couple of hours ago. If you want food, we can go anyway." Realistically, he didn't live that far from a normal theater, so it was entirely up to Z'phyr if they were making a trek or simply walking a couple of blocks.

Shrugging, Z'phyr took his hand, entwining their fingers and headed for the door, only stopping because G'raha had to slip into his shoes. "Meh. I usually get fed plenty at meetings- I just want to hang with you before I get yelled at tomorrow."

Luckily he could put his sneakers on with one hand since he wasn't keen on letting go, but the statement gave him pause. "Did you not just cancel or reschedule a meeting?"

A muted grumble left Z'phyr's mouth as they started making their way out of the building. "My escape from work tonight was less daring and more a childish fit… I got so fed up with everything that I just… stormed out." He shoved his other hand into his pocket. "I didn't even really need to be there; it was all haughty business men that talked over me if I tried to include myself in the conversation. I think my agent wanted me there to show off what kind of clientele he had since they all knew who I was."

Now that they were side by side like this, G'raha could feel a subtle vibration from somewhere on Z'phyr's person. Seeing his attention snap, the man must have assumed he noticed. "Ooor my agent can try to yell at me tonight. I'm just gonna turn my work phone off for the night- fuck that."

While he was intending to refrain from commenting on the matter, the phone Z'phyr produced with his other hand looked _nothing_ like what he remembered from when he input his number into it. "When did you get a new phone?"

Z'phyr was focused on what he was doing, eyes on the offending device. "I didn't, I've had this for-'' He paused, connecting the dots of where the conversation was headed and turned, barely suppressed laughter obvious. "G'raha, why the hell would I have put your number into the phone I only use for work? No dearest, you have my _personal_ number," Z'phyr pulled a different, much more familiar phone from a separate pocket and waved it for emphasis, "I may be in the business of sex, but you are anything but business."

Gods, it had been that way from day one. Looking away to hide his flush seemed silly while they were still holding hands, but the compulsion was impossible to fight. G'raha was starting to think he'd never get used to being with Z'phyr as anything more than a quick fling, despite everything that had happened. Hell, they could probably be married and he wouldn't believe it- just waiting for the day when it was revealed it was all one big farce. The rest of their conversation was mundane as they traversed the few streets to their destination, nothing more than idle talk of the events from the past week that had nothing to do with work. 

The theater was uncrowded since it was well past the prime of a Sunday, meaning they were in and out of lines in no time at all, settling in to the very middle of the showing unopposed. It didn't escape his notice that Z'phyr moved the seat divider out of the way before he'd even sat down and the raised eyebrow he offered only prompted more teasing. 

"This way when you climb into my lap because you're scared, you won't have to clear the armrest." 

There were a number of colorful things threatening to free themselves from G'raha's indignant maw, but he sat down, readily tucking himself under Z'phyr's outstretched arm and against his side. There was an equal amount of mischief reciprocated when he chose a response. "Well you should know if I do become frightened, I tend to lean towards fight rather than flight. I do hope you're prepared to go home with a lot of bruises."

Z'phyr opened his mouth and G'raha watched him restrain an innuendo in real time. "You aren't exactly a world-class boxer or anything- I think I'll survive." 

Despite his promise of violence, G'raha only threw a minute amount of his popcorn up towards Z'phyr's face, earning him no small amount of laughter. There wasn't time to devolve into a full on war before the previews began. He had to admit, this was exactly what he had been wanting; a very normal date where he could set aside any of the absurdity that surrounded this whole thing and just… enjoy being with his kinda-boyfriend. Hmm. When was a reasonable time to ask if they were a real thing? They had technically been dating for over a month, even if they had only met once a week, what would Z'phyr consider enough to hit that point? He didn't want to seem pushy about the whole thing, but it was a little stressful not knowing quite where they stood. 

There wasn't much time to think about it before the film actually started, so G'raha put the thought away for later. The movie was so far the usual fare; normal family moves into standard spooky house, unsettling things start happening, audience yells at people for being idiots. The unique selling point took longer than he thought it would to rear its head. The house was not haunted by a ghost, but was evil in itself. With no physical entity to combat, the residents were left floundering to protect themselves from the very structure they were now trapped in and it was honestly creepier than he'd thought the premise could be. When the subconscious curling of his tail around his legs had started he wasn't sure, but he was certainly glued to Z'phyr's side as much as he was able short of fulfilling the man's taunt from earlier. G'raha would _actually_ have to be on Z'phyr to get any closer and he was _not_ doing that. It wasn't… _that_ scary. 

At least it wasn't until the phones started ringing with calls from dead people. It hit a bit too close to home- his ex wasn't _dead_ , but was certainly a monster from his past and he simply didn't like it. As uncomfortable as this all made him, Z'phyr never once put any space between them- neither removing the arm he had across his shoulders or scooting further into his own seat. It was silly to think he'd be protected from spectral evil and his persistent ex just because he was cuddled up to someone big, but he wasn't in any hurry to detach himself. The phone thing didn't last too long before it went right back to normal levels of spooky and that suited him just fine. The family defeated the evil, burned the house down, and even escaped with their dog. All in all, it was a decent movie. 

Collecting and disposing of their mess, they made their way back out leisurely, discussing the masterful special effects despite the idiocy of the characters. The consensus was that at the first sign of ghostly activity, both of them would be _done_. They would only ever reach the threshold of his apartment too soon, but this time he wasn't too apprehensive to do something about it. Here once more with his door open, leaning against the frame, Z'phyr hanging over him, he adopted the same sly confidence he'd had last time.

Running his fingers down the taller miqo'te's chest, he kept his voice low. "Do you have time to come in? I don't mean to sound selfish, but I don't think I'm ready to let you go quite yet."

He was sure he didn't imagine the glint in Z'phyr's eye and the man dipped further down to brush their noses together. "I'd love to stay longer if you'll have me. I'm already in full rebellion against my schedule- what have I got to lose?"

Ears bobbing, G'raha gripped Z'phyr's shirt and stepped back, pulling them into his room. _G o d s_ he adored that laugh. Excusing himself to change back into his pajamas, he offered Z'phyr the one pair of drawstring pants he had that might fit; they were huge on him, but he liked to wear them when he was sick since he valued being cozy more than anything like that. Blinking a time or two, Z'phyr's trepidation didn't last and he accepted the clothing. G'raha ducked into his bathroom, taking a deep breath and attempting to think of how he'd broach the subject of perhaps being something more to each other. If he could leave it open-ended, he could give the man a clear invitation to say he wasn't ready for that kind of progression or… it would go well. He was nervous -man was he ever- but G'raha changed slowly to be sure he'd given Z'phyr enough time and not because he was putting this off. 

When he stepped out, Z'phyr was perched on the couch, craning his neck to look back at him. His smile was easy and expectant and it steeled G'raha in his resolve. He _wanted_ this relationship, even if nothing changed between them. Actually, he might have preferred it that way- to be able to use the title of 'boyfriend' liberally yet keep this dynamic they had going. When he stepped around his couch to join Z'phyr, he wasn't prepared for what he found. Z'phyr _had_ been able to fit into the pants, but he'd taken the suggestion to make himself as comfortable as possible very seriously. As it turns out, the actor was most comfortable without a shirt. If anything was an obvious understatement, it was that G'raha was not immune to being presented with an expanse of flawless skin. Standing there gawking like he'd never seen it all many times before prompted mirth from his impossibly attractive companion. 

"I know you like what you see, but you can stare at me while I'm not here." Draping both arms over the back of the couch to better display himself, Z'phyr winked. "If you c'mere, you could have the chance to touch too. I certainly wouldn't mind." 

_Ooookay._ There was no cure for the fire searing its way across his entire face, nor could he stop it from spreading to his neck, but G'raha's feet did start moving. He was sitting down before he was even fully aware of it and stopped himself just before he felt skin. He flinched away, meeting Z'phyr's gaze. "I-I…"

As he was becoming accustomed to, Z'phyr's features became soft and his tone gentle. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, sweetheart. It's just an open offer- I won't be offended if you don't touch me. I didn't want to come in just for this, I want to spend time with you however I can."

He… knew that. Of course he knew that, but G'raha had also _heavily_ come on to Z'phyr the last time they were together- it wasn't unreasonable for the man to correctly assume G'raha wanted a piece of him. But… as much as he wouldn't have protested being immediately bent over and pounded into next week, that giddiness he'd felt earlier took over and if he was really going to do this, he wanted to take it slow. He wanted to _savor_ the first time he experienced Z'phyr's body firsthand. 

Reaching for the remote on a small side table, G'raha put the tv on, finding a well-loved cartoon and trying not to giggle at his own brazen intent. "I won't pretend that I haven't thought about it. A lot."

Z'phyr grinned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Then do what you want. You know I'm not shy; tonight I'm all yours."

That was doing everything but help clear his complexion or settle the rampant fluttering of his heart. A shuddering inhale broke his stunlock and G'raha adopted a position similar to how they'd been earlier; against Z'phyr's side and nestled under his arm. His hand shook as he hovered over tight abs, nervously focused on the man's serene expression as he finally allowed himself to make contact. A minute shiver was his only response and it passed quickly. Z'phyr's skin was softer than it looked and radiated heat. 

G'raha followed the natural dips of Z'phyr's muscles where they led, further relaxing into his companion as he went. His fingers danced over Z'phyr's chest, down the valleys of his abs, and skirted the exposed divots between his hips and groin before retracing their path. He was taking great satisfaction in the goosebumps manifesting beneath his touch and was himself melting into the pleasurable contact. The only thing that gave him pause was the building sound against his ear. Z'phyr… _was purring_.

With a delicate gasp, G'raha smiled widely. "You're purring... I've never heard you do that. It's so deep. Do you..." His own wording brought a new blush to his face, but it didn't stop him. "Do you like being touched like this?"

"Mhm." Z'phyr sounded distant and unfocused. "S'like how you were with your hair."

The comparison was easy to see; Z'phyr did seem to be in a similar state to how G'raha had been that night after dinner. Despite how risque the situation could have been, this was nothing but domestic bonding, benign contact that prompted pure joy and nothing else. As much as he wanted to lose his shit and be a feral little whore, the absolute bliss of seeing Z'phyr so boneless beneath his hands and in such a state of contentment was equally as consuming. If he didn't know better, he'd have though he'd lulled the man to sleep, but the slow wag of his tail said otherwise.

"Z'phyr?"

"Mnn?" With as bassy as his tone had become, G'raha wondered if that was how Z'phyr sounded when he woke up in the morning. The thought that he'd like to find out and subsequent urge to ask his companion to stay sparked clashing feelings. 

G'raha wanted to bring up the possibility of being together, to get this weight off his mind, but he'd accidentally paused his ministrations, causing the man to snap out of his haze. Z'phyr sat back up a little, only enough to assure he was paying attention despite the clear fog still hanging over him. While unintentional, being pet that way had lent a smolder to the man's gaze- a richness of color in his irises borne from a place of utter contentment and G'raha lost his train of thought. "Have… have you ever thought about how we're both mismatched and how both of us have it on the right side?"

It took him until Z'phyr tilted his head to realize how little sense he'd just made in his flustered hurry. He brought a hand to his own face, skirting his ruby eye. "W-we match…"

With a hushed chuckle, Z'phyr sat further forward, coming back to the world of the waking. "I actually hadn't, but you're right. You did tell me that green was common in your family, but I suppose I never considered it the standard of your colors."

It was half a beat before something sly worked its way into Z'phyr's tone. "Would you do something for me?"

Having his words from the last time they were on this couch together parroted at him made the fur on his tail bristle, but two could play at that game. "Depends on what you're asking for."

With blatantly suppressed laughter, Z'phyr pat his lap. "Sit with me? It's been a rough couple of weeks and nothing sorts my mood quite like holding a cute boy."

How was his confidence such a fickle thing. Flipping between thirsty, shy, and happy to exist in the same space as this man was frustrating and G'raha wished he could make up his mind. He was certainly a little pink in the face as he acquiesced, only the slightest bit embarrassed at how quickly he settled into the position offered. The feeling was just as swiftly dispelled as Z'phyr melted over him in turn, thick arms winding their way around his middle. He buried his face in G'raha's shoulder, despite having to hunch to do it.

The redhead could feel the vibration through his whole body when Z'phyr hummed, warm breath fanning over his exposed skin. "Mmm, much better already." Lowering his voice to just above a whisper, he lightly nosed at G'raha's neck. "I did miss you, you know. Talking to you over the phone doesn't do justice to actually being with you."

He was _on fire_. There was _nothing_ inherently perverse about the gesture, but Z'phyr had never put his mouth anywhere on G'raha's body besides his own lips or his hand and the other miqo'te was so _big_ that he was just wrapped in him and he was so warm and still not wearing a shirt- He was tipping that scale towards feral again even though he'd essentially been asked to _cuddle_ and nothing had happened. He was thankful Z'phyr couldn't have been able to tell the reaction he was having past the twitching of the tip of his tail. It was impossible to keep the thought that his ass was pressed right against Z'phyr's crotch out of his mind, even if there was no indication that they were becoming equally riled up. Azeyma save him- he was about to shame centuries of his father's ancestors. He was _far_ too gay for this.

His companion remained ignorant to his plight, still softly murmuring into his flesh. "Did you always smell this good or did you get a new cologne since I last saw you?"

G'raha swallowed. There was some scientific debate as to if miqo'te dealt in pheromones like hrothgar did, since that could help solve the mystery of how some could spot a sub a mile away, but it was unlikely. It was probably body language. Regardless, he didn't have much of an answer and could barely hear himself over the thudding of his heart. "No, I… haven't changed anything."

"Hmn, guess I never noticed." His fingers splayed, thumbs rubbing at his sides. "Then again, the last time I could have, we weren't in the easiest place to find out."

This was getting worse; holding still was a chore and he didn't dare squirm lest he accidentally feel Z'phyr's cock through the fabric. The growing bulge in his own pants would have been noticeable should the man open his eyes any time soon. His tail curled and G'raha only shuddered slightly when Z'phyr's snaked over it. He was wholly encompassed- practically drowning in his companion and it was driving him mad. He had such a _need_ and being so close to the one thing that could sate him was torture. If he asked, _begged_ Z'phyr to fuck him, the worst that could happen was being told no. 

"Z'phyr…" It was more of a pathetic whimper than he'd like, but his brain was shot. 

"Whatsa matter, baby?" Z'phyr was bordering on sleepy again, though it was clear that the waver in the redhead's voice had roused him. "Are you-"

From the corner of his eye, G'raha could see Z'phyr's ears swivel forward. _Shit, he'd definitely noticed._ His mouth was dry and as he closed and opened it again, searching for a way to actually ask for what he wanted, but no sound came out. His tail was released as Z'phyr's started to wag. 

"Heh, cute." He was _not_ imagining the light kiss pecked near his nape. "You could have told me you didn't want to sit here, you know."

He was groping for the words to communicate how very much he needed to sit exactly here, just maybe a bit _differently_ -

Z'phyr's lips moved down the column of his neck, unbearably slow and holding a hint of that smirk he'd gotten so addicted to. "I was waiting for _you_ to ask for it- to make sure you were ready. Do you want me, G'raha?"

Even his ears burned, but finally, he found his voice. " _Gods yes!_ " It sounded desperate but fuck, he _was_ desperate! He'd been preparing for this, fantasizing about it, and nothing could stop him now. This would be the one time he'd have ignored his phone if it went off. Not his time, you rectangular bastard, not this time.

Another deep sound from Z'phyr's throat and his mouth worked the redhead's neck more firmly. His fingers traced ticklish circles across his ribs as they moved, smoothing down his torso. G'raha felt as though he'd both want to stay this way forever and scream if this went on a second longer. Now that he'd been promised debauchery, he wiggled, attempting to put himself ever closer to the body at his back. He wasn't quite surprised to find that he'd been right about where that perfect dick was in relation to himself nor that he could find it so easily since the actor could probably ramp up in seconds thanks to his job. Hell, Z'phyr could probably get hard before he was even wet enough to do anything about it. 

One of Z'phyr's hands slid its way up his chest, long fingers over his neck until they gripped his jaw, turning his head further to the side to provide better access to the expanse of flesh. The sweater he was wearing was loose and could easily be pulled further down to expose his shoulder, but Z'phyr seemed content with what he had. He was putting the briefest hint of teeth into each pass, either because he knew how severely it was turning G'raha on or because he couldn't help it with as much of his mouth as he was using. 

Back down to the junction of his neck and shoulder, Z'phyr followed a deep kiss with a drawn out lick. "Mmn, you taste so good already, I can only imagine how you are down here." His unoccupied hand dipped down past the waistband of his sweatpants just far enough to graze where fur would have started. The shiver that rolled through Z'phyr's body made G'raha moan quietly. "Baby, do you _shave_?"

He was well past the point of embarrassment; G'raha was knocked back into full on slut mode and he'd be fucked if it killed him now. He'd admit to war crimes if it got Z'phyr to move his hand a little further down. Nodding, his own hands affixed themselves to the man's knees so he'd stop wringing them. 

"Fucking hell," Z'phyr breathed out. It was filled with awe, but didn't last. "Can I touch you?"

There it was. There was the gate holding the flood back. Just like their night in the club, the actor was looking for a clear 'yes' before they moved past foreplay and things went all the way. It was an answer he was only too eager to give. Time to put his aforementioned skills in begging to use. "Please- gods I want you to!" Grinding his hips down and tossing a heated glance over his shoulder, G'raha was more than pleased with himself to find his partner's own eyes lidded. He was sober, he was sexy, and oh was he ready. "You said you were mine tonight, but I think I'd much rather have it the other way around."

Even like this, it was impossible to keep himself from acting as a snarky brat. He had zero regrets as he watched that wonderful, devious expression settle into Z'phyr's features. Unseen outside of his episodes, it was the look he gained even rarely and only with certain partners in the show. G'raha's stomach twisted, all excitement and giddiness, maybe a hint of disbelief to be on the receiving end of something so well known to be one of the most amazing traits the man possessed. The most swoon-worthy part of the entire show that wasn't even explicit and he was the cause. 

The dark chuckle that followed only added to his lightheaded glee. "Ah you might come to regret that choice- I'm a handful."

Okay, G'raha couldn't help it. "Yeah I know. At my size, it's probably closer to two."

Z'phyr's eyes narrowed, but his smile widened. "I'm going to pretend I didn't catch that. You know what I meant you fucking brat." His nails scratched lightly at bare skin, drawing another muffled whine from the smaller man. "Are you sure? I can be a lot when not reigned in."

"I think that sounds like exactly how I want to spend my evening."

Well, that was it then. G'raha expected that to be the final straw and Z'phyr would snap, either picking him up to throw him on the bed or at least turn them over here, but neither happened. If anything, he was about to be indignant because Z'phyr drew his hand back out of his pants, but that was soon rectified. It plunged further down and now with the barrier of cloth, rubbed along his hardening length. G'raha gasped like he wasn't expecting the touch, but the sound didn't stop Z'phyr from slowly repeating the action, forming a rhythm.

"If that's what you want, I'd hate to disappoint." Z'phyr resumed his meandering path of kisses, covering every inch of neck he was afforded while he still held G'raha's jaw this way. It was more open-mouthed and overtly lewd than it had been, much more tongue and lingering teeth. There still wasn't firm pressure behind it as he spoke again. "Tell me what you like, baby," he exhaled, "what can I do to get you hot and wet?"

'Everything' probably wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it was all G'raha could think of at the moment. With Z'phyr stroking him much too lightly and laving his tongue over him like this, nothing was coming out of his own mouth besides hushed sounds of appreciation. Each rasp of teeth stole every new breath, the occasional pass of fingers over his head replacing his words with a new stuttering sigh or quiet moan. It was _so_ different being touched by someone else; desensitized to his own touch as he was, this was maddening and all too good. If this went on for long enough, he could likely be convinced to come from this alone. 

He'd entirely forgotten he'd been asked a question when Z'phyr fondled his balls. "G'raha, if you don't start talking, I'm going to stop; it's clearly much too distracting."

"Ah- mmm-" He was trying, he really was. Running one of his own static hands behind him and into the back of Z'phyr's hair helped him focus. "T-teeth. I love your teeth. Like when you talk to m-me." He needed to remember the one thing that inevitably happened to him every single time while he still had a braincell to his name. "Don't pull my tail."

With a hum of acknowledgement, Z'phyr opened his mouth, closing it over as much skin as possible and dragging his teeth against the expanse as he pulled back. The moan that filled the room was far from new to the pornstar, but G'raha was sure he'd never made quite the same sound before. Aside from the roe, his previous boyfriend had been a seeker- he'd never gotten to actually experience keeper fangs before and it was so satisfying. It was a kink he'd always thought he had and he was absolutely right. The subtle prick stung perfectly without breaking skin, made better by an experienced executioner. 

Z'phyr was getting more forceful, both with his mouth and his hand. "Do you like it rough?"

It was too much- G'raha could only nod as much as he was able past being held this way. It had to be said, the earlier goal was achieved; he was most definitely hot and as he squirmed against the pressure at his crotch, the slide of his cheeks proved him wet too. If he knew his material like he should by now, he'd say Z'phyr was fully hard, the brief motion enough to feel the entire length against him. Gods, this was actually happening. It was happening, but too slowly for the weeks of want he had piled up.

"Z'phyr, please, stop teasing me…" Was that his voice? He sounded like they could be filming right now and G'raha didn't even recognize himself. 

The deep laugh he was met with sent a shiver up his spine. "Shhh, let me take my time with you." Z'phyr trailed just the tip of his tongue from the top of his collarbone all the way to the corner of his jaw. "I'm so rushed at work, I want to savor the way your body sings for me."

Z'phyr stopped only for long enough to steal back into his pants, giving in to the request despite what he'd said and thumbing G'raha's head to spread the moisture gathered there. The redhead hadn't been able to shut up this entire time, too caught up in the culmination of every sensation he was so familiar with yet a complete stranger to. His attention ricocheted between both overly pleasurable places, unable to focus on one or the other and equally incapable of forcing his own hands to do anything productive. It felt as though this perfect torture had been his whole existence, but when Z'phyr sucked particularly hard on a soft spot, it tore the man's name from his lips and he pawed at his companion.

To his credit, Z'phyr stopped the second he realized G'raha was trying to get his attention, characteristic concern flavoring his tone. "Too hard? I'm sorry, I thought you meant-"

"No, n-no, it was- gods." He was panting and needed precious seconds he didn't have to communicate his actual issue. "I don't- don't want to come like this and I'm damn close."

"Oh." He could feel Z'phyr smirk against his cheek as he placed a too innocent peck there, now removing both his hands. "Sit up for me, then."

_YES._ He somehow got his legs to behave, spreading them enough to hover and Z'phyr was quick to work his pants and underwear down far enough to provide access. He wasn't about to complain about their positioning this time- he was just focused on finally, _finally_ getting what he needed. Fingers swiped through his mess and pressed at his hole, too sudden for him to do anything but forget how to breathe for a moment. 

"Mmf, fuck- you're so hot, G'raha. Such a perfect little tia, dripping like you're hungry for me."

**_Gods this was going to kill him._ ** Z'phyr was hitting every nail on the head with how little he had said about what he wanted and it was making his head spin. He jolted back into the moment only once he was entered by two fingers up to the first knuckle. "Wait- don't do that!"

Z'phyr was understandably confused and G'raha belatedly realized he could have worded that better. "Did that hurt?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. I mean I uhm…" It was too far along to be embarrassed now. "I don't need you to. I can take you in without it."

The man completely removed both his hands to hold them up in protest. "G'raha, I'm not going to hurt you like _that_!"

He could easily tell Z'phyr that he'd been practicing and had even stretched himself earlier that afternoon, but he also didn't want to entirely ruin the surprise. "I've done this many, many times before and I know my own body. Just trust me?"

While it was obvious he held some trepidation, the bigger miqo'te sighed. "Okay…"

Z'phyr shuffled his own clothing around and G'raha had to resist the urge to whistle. While he had been expecting precisely what he was looking at, seeing the man he'd been bringing himself off to for half a decade in person and eager to claim him was surreal and mind blowing. Taking a deep breath, he faced forward again and started to lower himself. He paused when he felt skin, sure he had further to go until he could possibly have enough to be entered, but Z'phyr rest his other hand on his hip and rubbed encouragingly. Just a little more and he had it- the slip of tip against his hole, coating itself in slick for an easier entrance. That first satisfying _pop_ of penetration sent a shudder through his body and wrung a moan from his lungs as he sank lower. 

He was doing fine; the usual discomfort of stretching himself persisted, but it wasn't outright painful. He'd succeeded in his quest to be loose and if the echoed sounds of bliss beneath him were any indication, he was doing a stellar job of impressing a pornstar too. By the time he'd gotten down far enough for Z'phyr to bottom out, G'raha was shivering. Vibrating with horny energy, more like. After being teased the way he had and working himself into such a slutty frenzy every day for the past week, that first taste of genuine grade A dick set his whole body alight. No piece of silicon could ever compare to this, no matter how meticulously molded. Sex toys didn't dig their nails into his hips or call his name like a prayer.

"Holy shit-" The strain in Z'phyr's voice painted a wonderful picture G'raha couldn't turn around to take in; ears back, mouth ajar, skin flushed, he could feel the tail flicking so that was a given. "Are you alright?"

At this point, he _really_ was. From being proud of himself for properly seducing the man of his filthiest fantasies to basking in the feel of being exquisitely filled just so, G'raha was truly living the dream. "Honestly, never better," he sighed.

Aforementioned hands on his hips started to lift, helping him rise up just far enough to drop back down with an audible slap. _Oh what had he gotten himself into._ Now he was infinitely grateful he hadn't asked to adopt a different position; this angle hit each of his favorite spots in turn, ripping an incomprehensible noise from his throat. It must have sounded less idiotic to Z'phyr than it did to him because the man rest his forehead against the back of his neck.

"Twelve take me, that is so godsdamned sexy," Z'phyr panted, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you baby?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, but G'raha wasn't given the chance to answer it anyhow. "Please stop me if I'm hurting you- I'm about to take what you said seriously because you're making me lose my mind."

While he was about to turn around and slap Z'phyr if he _didn't_ start hurting him, the redhead didn't get that far. He could think about the implications of being so easily manhandled later, for now, G'raha would simply enjoy being used as little more than a cocksleeve. They were not messing around- the rate he was being fucked at reduced him to guttural sounds and brain static, utterly consumed by the unrelenting pressure on every spot deep inside that made him drool. It had been so, _so_ long since he'd wanted to scream having sex but this… this was the good shit. Head empty, only dick. Only how unfortunately close he was again. He couldn't hope to last until Z'phyr came too- all the teasing was certainly to blame for that, but he could at least catch his cum so it didn't get everywhere and wait out some of the overstimulation. In theory. 

In practice, the strength at which his orgasm tore through his body made him choke, caught between that scream he didn't want to release because of his neighbors and a sob of relief at finally being used right. As it turned out, it became too much very quickly; he may have been practicing the stretch, but this was the one thing he couldn't do to himself effectively enough to acclimate. He was shaking down to his bones, capable only of whimpering and weakly petting at whatever of his companion he could reach to try and get him to stop. All he needed was a minute or two's respite- just a little time to settle before he could finish what he started. Now he'd likely _need_ a new position as well if he were to be comfortable again. 

Much like the first time, Z'phyr was quick to stop with minimal prompting, resting his chin on G'raha's shoulder. "Ha, I won't lie, you," while somewhat out of breath from the effort, Z'phyr still had cheek to his tone and a smirk on his lips, "lasted longer than I thought you would considering how much I worked you over."

"If you give me a moment, I mmf-" Even shifting minutely caused a drag against his still-sensitive walls and it was right back around to almost being good. "I should be okay to go again."

Z'phyr softly kissed the spot he'd abused mere minutes before. "Do you _want_ a round two? I'm not going to be upset if-"

Oh no, they were not doing this. It was sweet that Z'phyr was so worried about him like he was, but he was not done yet. He'd been waiting for this moment, daydreaming about the potentially wonderful aftermath and he was going to have it so help him. Despite the twinge it brought, he turned himself about far enough to shut the man up with his own mouth. Thus far, this was the best part of Z'phyr being so big- the ease with which he could bend himself around the man yet not feel entirely dwarfed. The two malm height difference had been a bit taxing now that he thought about it. 

"I _absolutely_ am not done with you." At this point, he'd lost the filter that controlled anything that came out of his maw. G'raha was feeling that second wind creeping up, he just needed Z'phyr to pull out for maybe thirty seconds and they were in business. Just to take the pressure off his sweet spots so they could forget their recent misuse and reset. 

The man's ears swiveled, if only for a moment, complementing the incredulous expression he bore. It melted quickly into something smug. "My my, you are quite the little beast, aren't you?" His hands traveled up from the redhead's hips under his shirt, trailing his torso ticklishly. "How would you have me then, my petite panther?"

**_How_ ** was this man just naturally so hot??? He wasn't under any pressure to perform the whole song and dance, yet the filth dripping from every sentence was episode worthy. The reminder that Z'phyr really was just… kinda _into him_ provided new resolve. "Can we move things to the bed? I don't think I can do it like this again."

Nuzzling his neck, he still had that deep, rich tone that put knots in his stomach. "Whatever you want, baby."

It was a great relief that Z'phyr pulled out blessedly slowly- any speed would have destroyed him. Once he was out, he helped G'raha shuffle out of pants and praise be, picked him up. It was few precious steps to the bed and the moment he was laid down, his lips were parted and Z'phyr licked into his mouth as if he were doing something _very_ different. Distracted as he was, they managed to get the other's pants off and frankly, G'raha felt it wasn't enough. He wanted out of his own shirt too. He didn't hesitate to make that intention clear and there were no more words exchanged on the matter until both of them were bare. 

Even as G'raha thought about how much better Z'phyr looked here ready to devour him as opposed to framed just so on his screen, the man sat up, poised between his open legs and smirked. "Now that you're the star of the show, is it everything you thought it would be?"

This desire and ability to talk shit at any given time was unparalleled, but G'raha was almost in a mood to indulge it now that he'd gotten at least some satisfaction. "You know I'm going to say 'better', so why even ask?" he replied coyly.

Z'phyr was getting impatient again; he came back down fast, planting both hands in the sheets on either side of G'raha's head, making a cage of himself. He was all threats and danger and _fuck_ it turned him on. "Because I love the way you beg, baby. You look so damn good writhing and needy- you say my name like it alone is gonna get you off and it drives me wild. Now," he leaned in close, so close that the redhead could see the light of the room glint off his fangs, "are you going to be a good boy for me or do we have to start over?"

Oh holy shit. G'raha's ears were flat, his tail was flicking, and his brain switched gears again. He could be obstinate and bratty as he pleased until a nunh cornered him and told him to pipe the fuck down. While he had no doubt he absolutely could challenge Z'phyr's dominance and likely even win, being talked to like he was little more than a meal robbed him of the _ability_ to. Having a solid top made it easy to give in to instinct and just let go. Submit. Be good to his mate and make him want to come back for more. He said a silent apology to his lineage as the heat in his innards pooled and each cell in his body shifted.

G'raha could feel his pupils blow wide and didn't doubt that Z'phyr watched him become a definitive bottom in seconds. He was visibly had. "Ahn- anything you want, Z'phyr- I'm yours."

Z'phyr looked him over once, licking his lips. "You have thirty seconds to tell me anything else you _don't_ like before I take you. You're _going_ to come again before I finish." The words were both a command and a promise and it was maybe a little embarrassing that G'raha thought he might be able to fulfill it if the man just _kept talking like that_ long enough.

At least this time he had the wherewithal to start talking immediately. "Don't pull my tail and I don't like to be hit? Like s…" He knew Z'phyr needed the clarification, but it was no less mortifying to say the word while being watched so expectantly. "Sp-spanking me… It isn't a- a pain thing, I certainly enjoy being bitten and scratched, I just..."

"You don't have to elaborate, I know what the word 'no' means and it's enough." The way Z'phyr shifted on a dime like this was impressive to say the least. His smile was reassuring and G'raha had no doubt this would be anything other than the best experience of his life. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't intend to listen. Anything else?"

The redhead didn't bother to suppress the contented sigh that escaped him, instead, running one hand into Z'phyr's hair and using the other to get a firm grip on his shoulder. "Not that I know of. Everything on the couch was perfect if that helps."

It was creeping in again- that molten tinge the bigger miqo'te's eyes gained when he was about to go feral. "Hair pulling, yes or no?" It made sense that it was a grey area considering the other acts he'd admitted to favoring.

"Oh yes," G'raha nodded, "absolutely yes."

Everything was in order, then. Z'phyr was quick as a flash to reposition, threatening reentry by teasing at his hole while also yanking his head back to drag his tongue over the _entire_ length of his neck. It was a gentle ease back in as opposed to the rough shove G'raha thought it would be and honestly, it was instant bliss. Once he received no complaints about being fully sheathed, Z'phyr started up again in earnest. It took him _maybe_ a full minute to lift one of the redhead's legs, moving until a thrust punched a loud sound from the body under him and smirking wickedly. He found _that spot_ and now all bets were off.

G'raha had been right earlier; this was going to kill him. This position had been just what he needed and now that Z'phyr had his number, all he could do was try his best to be an active participant. His partner was a master of multitasking, filling his mouth as effectively as his body, and he busily sucked at that dexterous tongue like a good sub. His hands were everywhere, more often over Z'phyr's broad shoulders and back with his nails since that drew additional sounds from the man. Z'phyr was going to get what he wanted; G'raha was doing his best to last but even though he'd already come once, a literal pornstar was fucking his brains out and there was only so much he could do. He hadn't a clue how long they'd been at it this round, but the sheen of sweat forming along his partner's spine probably meant it wasn't shamefully short.

Z'phyr had released his mouth to pant only moments ago, meaning G'raha could try to warn of his impending issue before it was too late. Even so, his every word was punctuated with another inadvertent sound of pleasure. "Z-Z'phyr I'm close, can't- can't-"

The groan he got in reply almost put him over the edge itself. Pulling back, Z'phyr moved only far enough to meet his eye. "Good. Go on baby -ah- come so I can fill you like you want."

Well, yeah, he couldn't hold it another second now. It wasn't as brutal as the first time- more of a strong wave that rolled through him. It shook him from his core all the way up his spine and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't keep eye contact. G'raha curled in on himself as much as possible, pressing further into Z'phyr and making a myriad of sounds beyond his current ken to decipher. The combination of prolonged abstinence and flat out great sex hit like a truck. He must have clenched everywhere because Z'phyr managed two and a half more thrusts before swearing and burying his face in the redhead's shoulder.

With overstimulation looming again, the seconds in which G'raha could feel the spreading warmth coat his walls was bittersweet. While he was currently prepared to testify that it was the best thing he'd ever had happen to him, the substance quickly ran out of room and overflowed what space it had been afforded. If he'd had _any_ doubts whatsoever, this proved Z'phyr was, in fact, a nunh. While ninety percent of their differences to tias was societal, this was the noticeable physical change; nunhs often had enlarged testicles to produce the increased quantity of sperm they needed to impregnate an entire harem. You know. When they weren't so entirely gay. Actual sexuality held no bearing on the changes miqo'te bodies underwent- a nunh was a nunh no matter where he parked himself at night and much like the harsh downshift G'raha made earlier, it mostly couldn't be helped once the change was triggered. Either way, G'raha was exactly as he wanted to be: tired, finally sated, and explicitly leaking cum from his overworked asshole. 

Z'phyr's unsteady breaths melted against his neck, mirroring his own tattered breathing before leveling out just enough to speak. "You okay, Raha?"

He nearly swallowed his own tongue. He wasn't sure if Z'phyr had dropped the formality of his tribal letter intentionally or if it was just the afterglow, but his mind was too shot to mention it. He brushed his bangs from his face with the hand not digging its nails into his partner's arm. "Azeyma keep me, I haven't come like that since before I graduated."

Realizing he'd been a bit too honest, G'raha tried to back up. "I-I mean, I wasn't just-" His eyes darted downward just in time to see Z'phyr turn. He looked for all the world like he was trying not to laugh and it sapped all the energy he needed to attempt to correct the completely true statement that had fallen from his stupid mouth. "I'm great, thanks."

There it was. Z'phyr's own eyes crinkled and he lost it, laughing directly into G'raha's chest as he let his head fall back down. While it brought color to his cheeks, the redhead didn't feel as though he were being made fun of, it was just embarrassing that _that_ had been how he chose to admit what they both knew. _Obviously_ it was going to be the best sex he'd ever been blessed with, but he didn't have to be such a spaz about it. 

Sitting up on his elbows, Z'phyr turned G'raha's face towards him again. "I'm glad I lived up to the hype." Seeing the indignance he was about to receive, he pressed their noses and foreheads together to shut his partner up. "Before you manage to be derisive, it was good for me too, you know."

Despite the frustrated growl rattling through his throat, G'raha couldn't stay annoyed. If Z'phyr wasn't trying to make him feel better, he really had accomplished his goals. He hadn't felt like he'd done much, but then again, he hadn't the time nor brain power needed to be extra spicy while bottoming like he was trying for some sort of record. He'd given himself over so entirely, overeager and caught up in the moment to the end of feeling a bit useless in the whole endeavor. At least for now he could push it to the back of his mind, if anything, revisiting it later with a promise that next time would be different. Gods willing he'd truly get a next time. 

Grumbling indistinctly, he redirected the focus to the forthcoming issue. "Please pull out slow, I'm still really-" G'raha gasped as Z'phyr started moving, his softening dick nearly forced out by the trapped pressure behind it. "-full."

"Oooh, I'm sorry sweetheart," Z'phyr crooned, petting at his face, "can't be helped, I'm afraid. Hopefully that didn't hurt too much."

Well, he was going to be sore despite his preparations, but that was well worth it. Currently, he just wanted to pass out. Minutely shaking his head, he went boneless as Z'phyr rolled over him, ready to indulge in his other specialty; post-coital snuggling. Needless to say, the instant panic that gripped him at Z'phyr effortlessly flipping himself out of bed and into a standing position was wholly unwelcome. G'raha's arm shot out, latching onto his companion's, a pitiful, confused whimper accompanying the act. He almost let go out of shame.

Z'phyr's consideration was one of the many things G'raha liked about him, but the man gave him a once over as though trying to determine how he'd physically caused him pain. He didn't understand. Now the redhead did let go, averting his eyes back to the bedding. Not everyone liked to hang about afterwards -gods know his ex hadn't- and Z'phyr never said he could stay the night. Hells, he wasn't even supposed to be here right now. G'raha couldn't be so immature and churlish about this- he _couldn't_! They were busy adults; things weren't as simple as pouting until he got his way or throwing a strop until everything sorted itself out. Disregarding his feelings on the matter, he'd gotten what he wanted and then some. They'd had a wonderful date, the sexual tension had been handled, and… he felt he was forgetting something.

The hands that cupped his face weren't to be challenged, no matter how soft their grip, and he found those stunning eyes swimming with something that looked like pity. "G'raha, I was only going to the bathroom." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy- you're thinking of show me again."

The war between crying because he was relieved and crying because he was mortified at being caught in angry, spiraling thoughts went too many silent seconds unwon. Z'phyr sighed. "I'll be right back, promise."

G'raha had never felt so foolish. He'd overreacted to such a massive degree and this was sure to be the thing that made Z'phyr realize what a problem he was. Between the little breakdown that stopped them from banging last time and this unflattering display of clinginess, it was apparent that this would be the end of what he had suspected would only be a fling after all. Releasing a shaky breath, he flopped over. Godsdamnit, why couldn't he have just been normal for a night? This was the _worst_ time to do any of his weird shit. 

He wouldn't have bothered to react to Z'phyr's presence when he returned, about to apologize and encourage the man to leave as he had expected, but the wetness at his thigh stunned him into continued silence. Z'phyr was gentle as he ran the warm washcloth over the redhead's sensitive areas, cleaning up the mess he'd made. At this point, G'raha didn't know what he'd even say; 'thank you' was the obvious choice but… he hadn't even thought of doing this himself yet? He was so used to wringing every second he could out of time spent with his partner that righting himself was the furthest thing from his mind. All he could do now was blush under the soft attention and feel more like a moron with each passing moment. Z'phyr nudged at him until G'raha got all the way into the bed as opposed to laying on his blankets as they had been before ducking back into the bathroom- presumably to toss the cloth into the hamper in the corner.

By the time he returned, he seemed almost chipper. "Which side do you sleep on?"

He still didn't think he could talk past the unending shame filling each corner of his brain, so G'raha just scooted over. 

"Do you… actually want me here anymore?"

Snapping his attention upwards, he found Z'phyr standing there, hand on his hip, head tilted. He seemed to be trying to analyze the situation that had been dumped on him. G'raha knew his ears were flat from the aforementioned spiral, so could sink no lower. While he was busy having some sort of internal crisis, at the end of the day, he expressly did want the other miqo'te here. Nodding, he had until the man got into bed to think of an explanation for why he was being bipolar. It wasn't going well.

Slipping an arm around his shoulders, Z'phyr made it clear that this wasn't a negotiation; G'raha was going to make sense of this mess and would be physically stopped from hiding anymore. "Talk to me. What's the matter, dearest?"

As tense as he'd become, the feel of resignation took over and he leaned into his companion, if only to be defiant. He didn't think he could waffle on about his personal failings _and_ hold eye contact. "You know I have a shitty ex thanks to the last time I had a minor fit." Just from one sentence and a hum of acknowledgement, the dam was springing leaks. "I got really used to the way he treated me and sort of panicked when you got up. I was sure you were getting dressed and already leaving and I didn't want you to go."

Lightly stroking his hair, Z'phyr stayed quiet as G'raha gave in to the urge to get it all out now so that they didn't have to do this again. "He was unnaturally charming and that's why I even dated him in the first place. Once we were together, he pulled a hard one eighty; he didn't spend much time with me because he was busy at work and any time I became cross with him, it had a predictable outcome. He'd either take me out to a fancy dinner, get me something so I'd overlook it, or-" he was glad they were situated as they were so Z'phyr couldn't watch him utter such bold words, "spend an hour bending me over a table so I didn't have the chance to complain. He had me convinced that this was fine and he wasn't just using me to get off."

"That's why you got so agitated when I started handing you things?" 

It was a reasonable connecting to make, yet… "Thinking about it, that's definitely part of the problem, but…" Shifting, G'raha turned just far enough to hold a real conversation now. "I also don't really _want_ all those things? I wear the same clothes, don't collect anything besides books, and don't have the space to display anything impressive. Hells, I don't even _like_ most high end restaurants! I don't understand 'fancy' foods- you're gonna put it in your mouth and forget about it in minutes, what's the point?"

Z'phyr chuckled but really, he didn't look as though he were just waiting politely for G'raha to finish. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the expression the actor bore suggested total attention and investment. Either that or he was just projecting again. "To be honest, if it didn't get paid for by whoever I'm supposed to be meeting, I'd never go to those kinds of places either. Half the time the food isn't even all that good."

"Exactly! That's why… When you brought dinner over, it was kind of surreal; I'd thought things would turn out similarly to my ex considering how adamant you were about it and how much money you must make, but they really didn't. Nothing has been the same, yet old habits have been hard to beat back."

"Only solution to that is time, I think." Z'phyr murmured as he nuzzled just behind the redhead's ear. The ticklish sensation nearly made him giggle, though the mood of the conversation kept him from it. "I may have a legitimately hectic schedule, but I'm trying to sort that out. I want to be able to see people from time to time, least of all you when I can."

"I know, I'm trying not to put this all on you, especially since you don't deserve to be subjected to biases you had nothing to do with. Plus you behave nothing like my ex at any given moment." G'raha huffed. "I just wish my idiot brain would get on board and shut up. I want to be happy, I swear I do, moreso every time you become unnaturally patient with my neurotic bullshit."

He must have still been reeling from the hard downshift attributed to being mounted because he didn't even make any kind of noise in protest when Z'phyr pushed him further down into the bed, hovering over him with clear irritation plastered on his face. "I'll only be patient if you stop referring to completely valid responses to being fucked over by a sociopath as 'stupid'. I _get it_ , I do- stop acting like learning from mistakes makes you unlovable. You aren't _broken_ G'raha, nothing is wrong with you."

Oh he was not going to start crying. Despite what had just been said to him, that crossed a line and would only make him feel worse. Swallowing and trying to wrest control of his own actions back from his fickle dick now that he'd been given a good seeing to, he changed the subject before he had too much time to think about it. "T-tell me about yours- your ex. I probably saw him in the nightclub but I know nothing about him. I'm curious."

Though Z'phyr rolled his eyes, he morosely grinned and settled, propping himself up on his elbow. "Uh, gods. I worked with him once or twice- in the model sense, not the porn sense. He wasn't big, but you'd never know it by how he acted. Actually, if I had to define him in a word, it would be 'cocky'." He laughed cynically. "I'll be honest, I don't know why I even gave him a shot. He was sarcastic, condescending to anyone who didn't qualify as upper-middle class, and the more I think about it-"

Flopping over, Z'phyr covered his eyes with his hand, waving the other around vaguely. "He both was and wasn't attractive. He was like the saying 'good idea, poor execution' given mortal form." G'raha giggled and finally relaxed, settling into mutual bitching a far preferable thing to further embarrassing himself. "I mean, looking at his face yeah, you would have said he was hot, but the way he chose to do his hair did him no favors. Somehow he made it _work_ though and I don't know what magic he was using. I think he just kind of… _happened_ to me in hindsight."

At least that was something G'raha knew all too well by now. "Well, _you_ just happened to _me_ , so I guess you've come full circle, haha." While he'd meant and said it in a light tone, he'd clearly touched on something upsetting again.

Z'phyr's eyes widened and his ears pulled back. "I… I didn't force you into any of this, did I? Sometimes I feel my ex bullied me into dating him- tell me I haven't done the same thing to you!"

There were two options here: be honest or tell a white lie and the former seemed more genuine and like what he himself would want to hear. "Frankly, you didn't offer much choice in giving you my phone number. I can't imagine how I would have refused given the circumstances and handed your phone. Sure I could have made something up, but I was freaking out about meeting my favorite pornstar and couldn't think that clearly." G'raha knew leaving any room for apology was ill advised so he hurried along. "But really I could have said no at any point after. I almost did when you first text me, yet I didn't. I was worried it would be an ordeal and I wasn't ready to _do_ all of this again, but I've been single for two bloody years now. I sort of needed a push to try."

Laying a hand over one of his partner's, he offered a lopsided smile. "So while I was a bit annoyed and agonized over what to do about it, ultimately it was my decision to see you and I have to say, it worked out better than I ever would have thought."

This time, Z'phyr took the admission for the bright side it was. He scooted closer, enough to wrap his tail around G'raha's legs. "I guess I can live with taking the blame for that. Just don't let me push you around, yeah?"

Ah, now he was back on track. Despite where he'd been not even a half hour ago, he could still be saucy. "Don't worry, I'll only let you manhandle me the _right_ amount."

Was it truly so easy to climb back out of the pit of depressing conversations? It must have been because his reply came not in words, but in a mouth enthusiastically slanted over his and a weight pressing every curve of his body back into the mattress. G'raha couldn't claim it was gentle, but it wasn't distinctly heralding any attempt to try for a record of how many times in just one night he could put his body through the wringer. It felt for all the world like Z'phyr was kissing him and molding himself to the redhead's form for the sheer joy of it. And for now… it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi or see what I've been up to, find me at @ZifearasHoard on Twitter!  
> Incidentally, I'm hyper curious to know if anyone has ever spotted me in game. Z'phyr is very much my real character and I play him a lot. If you see me, say hello!


	5. I Get Those Fucked Up Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything is going right, how could anything go wrong? Well, I have an idea or two. Welcome to another excuse for me to write an inordinate amount of smut sprinkled in plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a plot I swear, it just keeps intersecting with all the porn I can cram into it. Also, this chapter is about 47 P A G E S LONG I'M SORRY. As per usual, all these screenshots are on my Twitter, though I finally got very SPICY with them...
> 
> This chapter's warnings are for more prominent dom/sub relations, helluva lotta dirty talk, excessive foreplay, sexual rubbing, semi-public sex, anal penetration, and blowjobs. And the usual smut.

Gods, that stupid sound. It was too loud, entirely unwelcome in the warm sphere of comfort he currently resided in. He absentmindedly slapped at the source of the noise, managing to silence it before settling back down. He nuzzled back into the heat in front of him, cold from exposing even so little of his torso to the room. He smiled to himself as he was further enveloped, cradled in blankets and lost in a contented stupor. Everything was right with the world. He was cozy, he was happy, he was wrapped in a huge hot man, he was naked-

G'raha froze and his eyes shot open. Yeah, that was what he'd thought, but his brain hadn't actually caught up. He couldn't even see anything past how buried in Z'phyr's chest he was, but he stared anyway, giving himself time to wake up in case he was still dreaming. When he didn't jolt awake, his ears lowered. He's… oh man he's really here right now- cuddled up in Z'phyr's arms, the man's tail around his legs. All of last night replayed itself through his head on fast forward, every sordid detail just as vivid as it had been in the moment. He was on the verge of purring when the chilling realization of what the sound that had roused him had been. His phone. He'd left himself enough time to get up and take a shower because he was some kind of idiot and _had class to teach this morning_. 

G'raha tried to shuffle back a little, but the moment he moved again, Z'phyr grumbled, tightening his grip to prevent him from getting up. He chuckled, managing to turn around only enough to be spooned and grab his phone; he needed to stop the thing from going off again since he'd probably hit the snooze instead of cancelling the alarm. He truly did need to get up considering how badly he needed that shower. His partner may have cleaned him up, but that hadn't washed the sweat or scent of sex off him and he was not showing up to class that way. 

The redhead reached behind him, gently running his fingers through Z'phyr's hair. "Hey, I gotta get up. I know it's early, but-"

The bigger miqo'te dipped down, lazily kissing his neck, clearly not quite awake but trying to convince him to stay all the same. 

"N-no, Z'phyr I can't," he tried, melting back into the affectionate act, "I have class this morning. I need to… mmm." 

He wasn't doing a very good job. G'raha was molded to the line his partner's body made, head tilted minutely to allow better access, legs angling back to make it easier for the man to drape himself over him better. Z'phyr's lips trailed his skin, sometimes not even with enough pressure to be a real kiss, instead just feeling over him bearing a minute smile. Oh this was dangerous. He needed to get up _now_ or he was probably going to miss his class and maybe even work to indulge in the gentle pampering the actor was offering. He nearly declared 'fuck it' out loud as the tip of Z'phyr's tounge grazed along his jaw, but he snapped to as he remembered that he was on thin ice as far as missing his lab went.

Struggling mostly free, he sat up on his elbows. Though still submerged in pillows and blankets, Z'phyr cracked one eye open to look at him and G'raha grinned. "Not a morning person either, are you?" 

The man flicked an ear, quietly grumbling unintelligible nonsense. G'raha did his best to suppress his laughter, smiling fondly. Z'phyr had a way of instilling bad ideas in him. He leaned over, briefly nosing at his bedmate's shoulder. "It's okay," he murmured into the other's skin, "go back to sleep."

He skimmed a hand over Z'phyr's back as he stood, now on a heavy time crunch. He'd spent far too long in bed, meaning he had to take a lightning fast shower, put his quick dressing skills to the test, and somehow get to class on time. He was going to be some kind of late, but if he really tried, it wouldn't be too bad. G'raha grabbed clothes from his dresser indiscriminately, practically flinging himself into the shower before the water had even heated up all the way. He hadn't considered the consequences of going out and staying up so late, but it had been more than worth it. He was awake only out of the adrenaline of knowing he could be in trouble if he didn't get into gear; otherwise he may have succumbed to poor sleepy judgement and called in sick, just so he could spend as much time as possible basking in morning after snuggling. The thought made him realize he'd gotten massively derailed and never asked Z'phyr about the direction of their relations, but that wouldn't get done this morning. For all the reasons.

Neglecting to towel his hair like he usually did when in a hurry, G'raha slipped into his clothes and ran a brush through his locks as quickly as he could stand. He started his braid as he was slipping his shoes on, thankful his hair wasn't too long at present and finished by the time he grabbed his bag. The aforementioned bad idea had come back around and still sounded like he wasn't worried about it. Coming around to the side of his bed he hadn't occupied, he softly shook his companion until he got a response. 

"Hey, I gotta go. I have class and work after too." Z'phyr seemed to process what he said, slowly moving as if he were going to get up too. G'raha reached into a pocket of his bag, producing a key and holding it out so Z'phyr could see it. "Listen, you can stay _if_ you use my spare key to lock up when you leave and get it back to me before the day is out, okay?"

Z'phyr blinked sluggishly, staring at the piece of metal before him. It felt like forever before he huffed, leaning over the bed to snag the leg of his discarded pants and pull them closer. He produced a small yellow object from his pocket and switched it for the key. "Trade you. Get you to school faster." 

Z'phyr set the key on the end table and flopped back down, getting comfortable again. G'raha tried to protest before he fell asleep. "But Z'phyr, I can't drive!"

His companion was on the very edge of consciousness, words slurred and muted. "Mhm. Not tha car. Cann't fly 'ither." 

Mmn, he didn't have time to decipher that. He pecked a hasty kiss to the top of his dozy partner's head, rushing to get going. There was an easy way to figure out what Z'phyr had handed him and if it would be of any use whatsoever or was just a sleepy delusion. Inspecting the object as he hustled down the stairs, he realized it somewhat resembled a bird. Rotating it to better suit the comparison, it suddenly made sense. It was a whistle. A chocobo whistle. _Oh._ This was for Nugget. Now, just as he kept his spare key, it was perfectly logical that Z'phyr had this just in case his car broke down and he needed to get somewhere. What didn't make sense was giving it to him; chocobos couldn't be summoned by just anyone who blew their whistle- they only came to their masters or family. Just because he knew this wouldn't work didn't mean he wasn't tempted into trying it. 

The shrill tone from the whistle rang out loud and clear, and as he expected, nothing happened. At first. He was about to start off at a run when the massive chocobo materialized before him, crowing in excitement. Nugget stared down at him, chittering and shuffling his feet. G'raha didn't know how to drive a car, but he also didn't know how to ride a chocobo. He had some idea and it _would_ be so much faster than running. Hells, he might even be on time. He reached up and the bird nuzzled his hand, so he made up his mind to trust the thing. After all, it did like him enough to show up, right? Plus Z'phyr wouldn't have given him the option to borrow his chocobo if it were unsafe. He walked around to its side and found that it was saddled now and Nugget actually hunched down far enough for him to have reached the stirrups to hoist himself up.

Now astride the feathered friend, G'raha tried to figure out how they were doing this. "Uh, okay Nugget, do you know where Baldesion University is?"

The bird stood straight, looking around and still fidgeting. He clearly wanted to go, but didn't understand where they were going. He tried again. "You do not. If you start moving, I can tell you where to turn?"

This seemed acceptable because the hulking bird lurched forward, stepping up to the road. They may have been in the modern age, but chocobos were still such a prevalent mode of transportation that there was a whole lane just for them. _Not tha car. Cann't fly 'ither._ That was what Z'phyr was trying to say; Nugget couldn't fly, so they'd be traveling with traffic. As soon as he hit the lane, Nugget started sprinting, causing G'raha to lay forward, gripping his neck despite his hold on the reins. Were chocobos generally this fast? Once he felt he wouldn't fall off, he realized he'd need to guide his mount or they'd lose more time than they saved by taking an alternate route.

G'raha didn't live far from campus to begin with, maybe only a twenty minute walk at a good clip, meaning he really had to pay attention or he would miss the few turns he needed to take. While he was probably supposed to use the reins to indicate which direction he'd like the bird to move, Nugget responded all the same to being told which way to go. He really hadn't given the beast enough credit for the intelligence it displayed the first time he saw it. As they skidded into the main parking lot, G'raha managed to guide Nugget to the area meant for dismounting. Once more the bird knelt down so he could get off easily and watched him with an expectant curiosity as he pulled the whistle back out. 

"I'm sorry I don't have an apple or anything on me, but thanks. I'll just owe you one, alright?"

He wasn't sure Nugget completely understood what he'd promised, but he did seem to comprehend that he'd satisfactorily done what had been asked of him. He crowed once more and G'raha gave a quick pat to his chest before blowing the whistle again. As the bird vanished, he broke out into a sprint; he was still a little ways away from the history building, but he would indeed be on time. He'd have to remember to thank Z'phyr when he got his key back, and more importantly ask how he knew Nugget would even come to him. It was highly unusual. 

One spry scaling of stairs later and he was in his classroom right on time. He offered a chipper greeting to his pupils and dove right into the day's lesson. This had been a subject he'd been lukewarm on, but it was amazing how a good night spent with a great partner did wonders for his mood. For everyone's mood, somehow; his class was rather well-behaved today, nearly excessively so. Even the overly snarky elezen was silent, wide eyed and attentive, devoid of his usual snide remarks. Man, he could get used to this. He finished his lecture early and when he asked for questions, his students glanced around amongst themselves, making him vaguely uneasy.

Finally, one of them spoke. The seeker had a smile plastered on his face that G'raha didn't like. "So, have a good weekend, G'raha?"

"Erm," he brushed his bangs from his face, "well yes, thank you, but that wasn't the kind of question I had in mind. Why did you ask?"

A few of them snickered and at this point, he was beginning to think they were up to something. He hated it when they were all in on the joke and he wasn't. For some reason, they couldn't seem to settle their silent debate on who was going to tell him what was so funny and just as he was about to demand they spit it out, D'luhn caught his eye. The boy was always so quiet and shy and he now had a bright flush on his face. He ran his hand up his arm, over his shoulder, and as G'raha watched him do it, he tapped subtly at his neck. Right where it connected to his shoulder. Where the skin was soft. 

It hit him all at once. G'raha's hand flew to the same spot on his own neck, producing an audible slap and the room erupted in laughter. _Oh fuck no._ That was the _exact_ spot Z'phyr bit him last night and in his hurry to dress, he'd picked a shirt that didn't cover the hickie he surely bore in the least. He hadn't seen himself in the mirror for similar reasons and hadn't even thought about how easily his pale skin marked up since it'd been so long since he'd had to worry about it. He'd been merrily going about his business, oblivious to the glaring evidence that for once, he _had_ actually had late night excitement of some form. He obviously couldn't have done it to himself. He desperately hoped it was just discolored and there weren't _fang marks too_. 

"W-well I- I um," G'raha started. He didn't know why he was trying to defend himself. He was an adult, just as they all were, and at this point, who cared. "Shut up, guys."

He was embarrassed, but his student's teasing didn't feel malicious. He had to admit, it _was_ pretty funny. The redhead sighed and held his hands up, encouraging them to get it all out, even taking a small bow which only prompted them to start all over. He refused to remotely describe Z'phyr for so many reasons, but he did concede that he had gone all the way and that he had a prospective boyfriend. At least now all his pupils knew for sure which way he went. It was actually kind of… nice to be doing this; no one was making fun of him and they seemed all too enthusiastic to press him on this new, exciting event in his life. It was shameless gossip, but they had done their work and he didn't see the harm in it. They didn't _have_ to stay and talk about this and he dismissed anyone who would rather be elsewhere. He was still surprised most of them stayed to the end of their class period.

He was feeling downright rosy on the way to work and in retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised that the phone call he got was to deliver the worst news he'd heard since someone had to tell him his father passed. 

***

Stepping into the warmly lit office, Z'phyr took another long gulp of his coffee. He was now awake at a reasonable hour, though that was thanks to puppy-eyeing G'raha into letting him stay in his apartment. Probably. He wasn't entirely sure; he didn't do morning meetings because he couldn't get himself out of bed before 10am and honestly, the only thing he remembered about this morning was vaguely what the key on G'raha's nightstand was for and that he'd handed Nugget over to the redhead for making him late. G'raha was scheduled one to eight on Mondays, so he had time to stop in here before making his way out to the bookstore to collect his bird. It wasn't a _necessity_ to keep his whistle on hand, but for some reason, Z'phyr felt better knowing he could call on his chocobo should he need him, so he was eager to get it back. 

Down the hallway and around a corner, Z'phyr stopped at his destination and knocked on the overly large door. The whole building was of a size to accommodate its workers, one of few it had to be said, and it was always a bit strange being here. Z'phyr was tall for his race, but certainly not a size where he felt he dwarfed others around him considering he was still a malm at least behind a selection of roes. The door swung inwards and a slim, dark man glanced down at him. 

"Z'phyr, how unexpected." His voice was light and airy, a strange drone underlying his words in that way only his kind could produce. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Formal as ever. The man's eyes remained unseen past the mask his people always wore, though Z'phyr never found it as unnerving as some. His business robes flowed with the line of his body, not tight yet not too loose, gold trim glinting in the soft light as he stepped aside to let the miqo'te in. His short hair was ever a controlled mess and he ran a hand through it as he replaced himself at his desk.

Z'phyr took up one of the large armchairs, instantly relaxed in more space than he could hope to take up. "I'm here more for advice than anything, Hyth." 

The man opened a draw and rooted around, pulling out the folder containing the actor's contract and information. He set it aside in favor of a separate pile of papers, surely what he'd been working on before being interrupted. "Mmm," he offered as both an acknowledgement and sign to continue. 

"The agent is trying to kill me." Z'phyr didn't miss the minute quirk of the lawyer's mouth into a smile. "He's been overbooking me for like two weeks and I haven't had any time to relax. My personal life has taken a back seat and… right now it really can't."

"So you'd like to know your options?"

He reclined further into the chair. "Yeah. I know you'll rule out murder, but what have I got with similar results?"

The man removed his pen from the paper he was signing, his chest shaking as the sound of distant chimes filled the space. The Amaurotines were a strange people to be sure, few in number anymore and a rare sight in such large cities, and Z'phyr was torn. He liked Hythlodaeus enough to call him a friend, but the intermittent sounds he made as he spoke or laughed grated against his ears. They'd worked together for years now and he was Zifeara's lawyer too from the beginning. He'd never steered them wrong.

"Let's see where his contract stands." Hyth flipped open the folder, skimming documents for the information he sought before tapping at something. "He only has a few months left before you'd have to resign him. If you truly seek advice and not a hasty solution, I would talk to him." He looked up, muted grin on his lips. "Or as I believe you would say, threaten him."

Z'phyr perked up. "Tell him if he doesn't lay off, I won't hire him back on?" 

The man nodded. "He's supposed to be working _for_ you, if you feel he is not upholding his end of your deal to arrange your affairs in the most beneficial manner, that is grounds for termination." He could see Z'phyr getting excited, so he pointed his pen at the miqo'te purposefully. " _Only_ after a discussion is had and reprimand officially and legally served. Talk to him and if nothing improves, then I will issue a summons to negotiations."

He supposed that was fair enough. He'd been loath to talk to his agent without any ammunition to use against the man, but now he knew he at least had a card to play. Thanking Hythlodaeus and making his way back out of the office, Z'phyr was halfway to G'raha's bookstore when his phone went off. Realistically, he was still in trouble for disappearing, but that had been his personal cell and was probably his sister, yelling on his agent's behalf. To his surprise, it wasn't from Zifeara.

**From G'raha:**

**Hey, I called out of work today. Done with class and just got back home, you can still come get Nugget.**

**To G'raha:**

**Is everything okay?**

**From G'raha:**

**Physically yes, emotionally no. Got some very bad news and I just… I can't handle customer service today**

**To G'raha:**

**I'm not far- I'll be over soon.**

Well, looks like work was going to have to wait a bit longer. He only had another meeting scheduled that he harbored no intention of going to anyhow before he was actually needed this afternoon. Z'phyr was very much hoping this didn't have to do with the ever- present ex the redhead was plagued by, mostly because he didn't feel up to having to physically fight someone today. The climb up the Crystarium's stairs provided enough time to psych himself up for handling whatever issue presented itself and with a deep breath, he knocked on G'raha's door. 

It was plain the smaller miqo'te had been crying, though his expression was currently one of confusion as he gazed up. "Z'phyr, you have a key."

"Well yeah, but you're here- I'm not just gonna come in," he shrugged. Retrieving the small piece of metal and holding it out. "Besides, you let me borrow it, you didn't give it to me to use."

"I suppose…" It was strange seeing G'raha so muted. Even when complaining about being tired, there was a distinct spark of life about him and now he seemed just… damp. Weighed down and dripping with morose resignation. Taking the key, he stepped back to let Z'phyr in. 

The bright yellow of a standard chocobo whistle stood out like a beacon on G'raha's desk and Z'phyr was quick to pick it up. He'd kick himself if he somehow forgot Nugget in the midst of whatever fallout he'd need to mitigate. Now that his bird was once more tucked away-

G'raha hadn't gotten much farther than shutting the door, meaning he was entirely unprepared for Z'phyr picking him up. He gave a cute little squeak and Z'phyr wasted no time getting to the most pressing matter. Settling them on the bed and making it clear there would be no discussion of G'raha getting out of his lap, he had one arm around the redhead's waist and the other's hand softly pet at his hair. 

"Alright, what happened?"

G'raha must have _just_ settled before Z'phyr got there because he went from zero to fifty-nine instantly. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes were quick to brim with tears. "We- we're going to lose our dig!" And then they hit sixty. 

Before he could even process what G'raha had just said, a deluge of indistinguishable words amid an overflow of emotion poured out. At this point, there was little that Z'phyr could do besides hold still and wait for G'raha to come back down. He was doing his best to catch bits and pieces of what was said to him as he rubbed soothing circles into his companion's back, but he remained mildly lost. All he could decipher was that something had gone awry with G'raha's work and then the first thing he'd said came back and now made sense. Their digsite- the one G'raha got to work at on weekends sometimes. Now straining to hear bits of relevant information he was starting to piece together a story.

G'raha's professor had called him, unfortunately to share the news that several months ago, their largest backer had pulled funding for their next contract renewal. The deadline was next week and they hadn't found a replacement source of grant money. The school only leased the ground the relics were buried on until it could be fully excavated, but once the students had finished their theses, they were required to turn over all the fragments they'd used. If their land got bought out from under them before completion, they would lose their relics. A tourist company had their sights on their dig, meaning all the artifacts G'raha had were about to be taken from him and probably flogged as souvenirs instead of preserved in a museum. He wouldn't get to finish his thesis nor would he graduate on time because he'd essentially have to start over. Two entire years of work in the trash can.

"How much money are you missing?" Z'phyr hadn't a clue how much it could possibly cost to own exclusive rights to a historical site, but it couldn't be cheap.

He was utterly unable to understand the miqo'te cradled to his chest like this, so Z'phyr tried to pull him back at least a little. "What did you say?"

G'raha sniffled loudly, another huge sob threatening to overwrite his hushed words. "Five. Five huh- _hundred_. We're missing a ha-half million… We can't-"

Aaand Z'phyr lost him again. His distress was reasonable now that the source was made clear. Z'phyr readjusted his grip, thinking while trying to physically hold his partner together. G'raha was upset because there was no feasible way for their modest group of students to either convince whatever entity controlled the funding of their school to shell out for them or raise the hefty sum themselves. They only had a week. He started to rock them, attempting to keep the redhead from moving to full-on hyperventilation. 

Half a million gil. It was no paltry amount, yet… it wasn't insurmountable. Every year since he began making money, Z'phyr donated a percentage of his wealth to some charity or another, most often having to with children. Despite it being relatively early in this year, he still had the means to brush this whole thing under the rug. If the issue was producing money instantaneously, he _could_ do it. Could count this as his donation instead of doing it late in the year as he did. The real question was _should he_. 

Well, it was less a question as it was determining a method; the way the figure he cuddled shook and dug its nails into the front of his shirt was all he needed to make up his mind. Not only was it the end of the world for the man it wouldn't take much convincing for Z'phyr to admit he may be a bit in love with, G'raha was only one of a set of his peers. If he were this distraught about the whole thing, his classmates were sure to have similar reactions. He believed G'raha tried to say he was the only one who knew thus far, so if Z'phyr got all of this sorted today, it would be an isolated incident. With a few phone calls and one trip to Baldesion University, he could prevent a minor disaster. Alright.

"G'raha, you need to calm down- you're going to pass out if you carry on this way." He pressed them closer together, smothering weak protests halfheartedly given. "I know it's hard for you, but try to follow my breathing and settle."

Z'phyr began taking pronounced, deep breaths, hoping it would persuade G'raha to listen to him. He was _so_ terrible at handling people crying; he never knew what to do and felt it always made him come off as indifferent. Really, he wanted to scoop G'raha up and take him right down to the bank, handing the poor miqo'te all the money he needed to solve his issues and getting ice cream on the way to wherever the funds needed to go. Yet he knew why he couldn't do it. If he single-handedly saved the redhead's livelihood, all he had worked so hard for, it might pressure the scholar into attempting to repay him with the one thing he had. _Himself_. Z'phyr couldn't risk ruining all the natural progression they'd made towards potentially being a real couple just to get G'raha to stop crying.

At least the smaller miqo'te had been coming down as they sat there breathing. "That's it, shhh," Z'phyr cooed as he pressed light kisses to G'raha's hair. "It'll be okay. You'll see- everything will be alright."

Through hiccups and tapering tears, G'raha was slowly settling down. Despite slumping listlessly into the large body he was pressed to, his hands maintained their white-knuckled grip on Z'phyr's shirt as if it were the one thing keeping him from expiring on the spot. Seeing G'raha so broken and resigned to losing the most important thing in his life put such a strain on his heart and he truly had to fight the urge to drop his silence and reveal his intentions. 

"There you go. If I can get you to let go of me for a little bit," Z'phyr shifted to facilitate getting up without doing it quite yet, "I'm going to go run a bath for you. Might make you feel better."

He was met with a soft sigh as G'raha nosed under his chin. "You don't have to do that. You didn't have to do any of this- I'm sorry."

"None of that now." Z'phyr stood, taking his companion with him as he made for the bathroom. "You are not allowed to apologize for having feelings because shitty things happened to you." He set G'raha down but kept him close with one arm, using the other to turn the tap on and feel for the temperature of the water. "Do you have anything you like putting in the water?"

The redhead regarded him for a moment, somewhat numbly before his resignation spread further. "No. I don't use the tub often."

He hummed, putting the stopper in once the water was sufficiently warm. "I'll have to fix that- baths are wonderful and you've got a very nice tub for the size of your room." Flicking water from his hand, he stood again, pressing another kiss to G'raha's head. "Stay here and get in when it's full."

Z'phyr didn't wait for his request to be acknowledged before wandering back out and into G'raha's kitchen. He poked around the cabinets and the refrigerator, determining an unsettling lack of comfort foods. Right, that would need to be addressed once he got back from tracking down a certain archaeology professor. As he poked his head back into the bathroom, he found G'raha wrapped in one of his towels, staring down at the water as it was close to filling the tub. He was somewhat chewing at one of his nails. 

"I have a couple of things I need to do before I go to work later," he smiled warmly at how cute the sight was as G'raha looked up at him, finger still in his mouth, "but if you'll let me, I'd like to come check on you after I'm out? Should be around seven?"

The redhead looked back down and turned the water off before padding across the tile. As he was, he'd never seemed so small to Z'phyr's eyes despite their height difference. He craned up to briefly bump their noses together. "Mhm. Thank you, Z'phyr. I can't think of anyone else who'd do all this for me."

Oh this was making it so hard not to crack and yell out where he was going. Instead he ruffled G'raha's hair and stepped back. "Of course, dearest. Come lock up after me then go enjoy your bath." He supposed offering a hint as to his plan to return with food wouldn't go awry since he couldn't speak of his other solution. "For no reason in particular, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

G'raha's ears perked for a fraction of a second, but then lay flat as his entire face colored. Z'phyr couldn't claim he understood the reaction; it seemed severe considering it only implied the promise of a later treat and nothing dirty, yet you'd think he made a comment about how the redhead looked in just a towel. 

"Erm," G'raha wrung his hands. "S-strawberry. The uh, 'slow churned' kind, you know?"

Z'phyr didn't quite have time to press for details if he were to get everything done. So with one final farewell, he got on his way. He had a lot to do before he reported in for his shoot tonight and maybe drop out a tad early to hit the store on the way back to this very apartment. He hoped he could get everything to go to plan, but the only way to find out was to try.

***

He'd never felt so lifeless entering such a beloved space. Professor Rammbroes' office was always a place of joy and safety- a retreat from the tribulations currently presented to him. For a dreary, cramped space afforded to him by the college, Rammbroes had managed to transform it into a warm, welcoming area G'raha could almost call his second home. From the framed images of artist's renditions of idyllic Allagan cities, to the intricate rug on the floor covering all traces of harsh tile, to the handmade covering over the fluorescent light to soften its glow. This office had been host to many a late-night breakdown, calming cup of tea, and overlong discussions of every aspect of life. Today, however, being in the presence of his self-appointed family member brought a sense of guilt. This was in no way his fault, yet he felt he'd let his mentor down somehow. 

The door stood open as it always did when Rammbroes was in and G'raha mindlessly crossed the threshold. He must have been so outwardly miserable that it radiated off him because the man gave no warning before crossing the room and wrapping the little miqo'te in a crushing hug. 

"My boy, no more tears!" Rammbroes shook him side to side. "In a miraculous twist of fate, our problem has been solved!"

Despite struggling to be released, Rammbroes held him fast, raucous laughter nearly deafening while pressed to the man's chest. When finally put back down, G'raha could process what had been said to him. "What… what do you mean _solved_ ? Rammbroes, you can't have summoned half a _million_ gil out of the void!"

The roegadyn smiled widely, "I didn't! An anonymous donor caught wind of our plight and was generous enough to provide the funds!"

G'raha merely stood there, blinking dumbly. Much like himself, he imagined his peers would have lamented the destruction of their work, spreading awareness amid a selective few. But someone had... That was _impossible_ ; he himself had only known about losing the dig for less than twenty-four hours and no one in his cohort ever spoke of a magical rich relative, who in the world could have possibly come out of the woodwork with the means to-

Fuck. His eyes widened comically as Rammbroes questioned after his wellbeing. Oh gods. It was him. _G'raha_ possessed the magical rich connection- _he_ knew someone with the means to do something about their situation. Someone very likely to intervene despite all the other incredibly caring and very normal methods of comfort already displayed. All the cuddling, pampering, and spoiling via comfort foods of the day before seemed a ruse now if his suspicions were correct. 

Snapping his attention upwards, the redhead cut his companion off in the middle of a sentence. "Anonymous? Did you see them or did they just contact you and find some way to present you with a ludicrous amount of money?"

Rammbroes regarded him carefully, a bad sign considering the line of thought he was down. "Aye, they came to my office and we had a talk about the issue. They were very genuine in their desire to help _all_ of you kids keep your hard work on track."

This was only making him more and more unhinged. This timeline between problem to resolution was extremely sus in that it would have been difficult to get that kind of money together unless it had been readily available in the first place. Not only that, but the ability to justify the expenditure at a day's notice, even for those more well off, seemed restricted to a small subset of people. A subset who don't like to spend money on themselves often but take great joy in spending on others. Especially those less fortunate. And surely this had nothing to do with a certain pornstar's current fixation having a personal stake in the matter. 

"G'raha," Rammbroes started to admonish him as thought he could see his thought process, "this person was legitimately a godsend and had they not offered us this kindness, I doubt anything else would have come along in a timely matter. A condition of upholding their anonymity is not a lot to ask for such charity. Now."

The large man turned away back to his desk, retrieving a sealed envelope and holding it aloft. "I called you here to deliver the good news, but also because I need you to run our career-saving check to the bank for me. I haven't the time today as I'm about to begin my lecture block and I will not finish before the banks close." He adopted a more serious tone as he eyed his pupil over. "In spite of this internal fit you're having, you're the only one I can trust to do this in my stead. You will not disrespect our relationship by opening this, no matter how overpowering your curiosity." 

As much as he wanted to swear, G'raha bit his tongue. Rammbroes was correct; he would not forsake his moral code nor blatantly abuse the trust placed in him to get this answer. No matter how much he wanted to. That could be compensated for because he was dating Z'phyr; he had access to the man and a certain sway -sure, that's what he'd call it- he could work to get either a telling reaction or a flat out confession. There _had_ to be a reason he was being kept in the dark about this, but whether it was valid or not was debatable. He was genuinely annoyed by this -by a good, kind thing that Z'phyr was doing- and he very much shouldn't be. Either way, he agreed to do as he was asked and tried his best to shake it off. 

But he couldn't. The entire way to his destination, G'raha was stewing in it. If at any point yesterday when he was bawling his eyes out Z'phyr had said 'is there something I can do' or even been as blunt as 'let me fix this for you', they could have discussed this. Hells, if Z'phyr had come riding in a white horse to save years of his work, G'raha probably would have married him on the spot. He stopped walking, blinking slowly as the realization dawned on him. That… that seemed like a _very_ valid reason to try and keep this under the table. With the way that Z'phyr was and the conversations they'd had, it made all the sense in the world that the actor wouldn't want to be held responsible for spending an obscene amount of money on a man who wasn't even his boyfriend just because he cried. A lot. He ran a hand down his face. He was massively overreacting thanks to his ping-ponging emotions and he had to take a more adult, level-headed approach to this. He was throwing an irrational tantrum like a child and it was entirely unbecoming. 

At least by the time he stepped up to the counter and handed the teller everything she needed, he was thinking much more clearly. Maybe a little too clearly; simply because he'd stopped being petty didn't mean he'd stowed his conniving mind. As he watched the teller pull the check from the envelope, words fell out of his mouth before he thought about whether he should be doing it or not.

"Oh wait, can I see that?" She glanced up and the excuse just flowed out. "I'm worried I grabbed the wrong envelope when I left- there were a few things that had to get done today."

Proper procedure or not, the woman slipped the check under the partition and there it was. The check was very clearly taken from a set and printed in bold letters in the corner was Z'phyr's name and information. His full address in Shirogane. Signed in the same way he signed autographs. Five hundred _thousand_ gil to be paid to the archaeology fund. 

G'raha faked relief and sighed. "Nope, this is the right one, sorry!" He slid it back to her and made small talk as the teller did her job, wringing his hands where she couldn't see them. 

Why did he do that? He shouldn't have, yet now he _knew_ and a wave of sour guilt flooded his stomach. Z'phyr had dropped an insane sum for his benefit and the benefit of the peers he held close to him and he was behaving this way. He hadn't directly or consciously asked for this, but in carrying on so dramatically the way he had, he'd prodded Z'phyr into acting on his behalf. What else had he been supposed to do? Suppress his giving nature as he sat atop his throne of riches, cradling someone he allegedly cared about, cooing 'there there' and ignoring the obvious solution? Not with how G'raha had insisted it was the end of the world as he knew it. Gods, he felt like such an ass.

Glancing at the clock, he didn't have long. On a Tuesday, he had a half shift at work, meaning he wouldn't be in until four, but it was coming up on one now and he was fairly certain Z'phyr had some form of business to attend to as well. He couldn't remember. 

**To Z'phyr:**

**Hey, I know we just did this yesterday, but I need to talk to you. It's important, but it can wait if you're busy. No matter when you find the time, it does need to be in person.**

Heavy handed maybe, but he wasn't going to let another misunderstanding happen. 

**From Z'phyr:**

**Uuuh, okay? Am I in trouble? Because it sounds like I'm in trouble.**

He snickered. Z'phyr might have received a very different answer not ten minutes prior. 

**To Z'phyr:**

**Not really no, but the last few days have been a lot and I owe you an apology. After I ask you something important. I PROBABLY am done crying.**

**From Z'phyr:**

**Well, I have maybe an hour before I have to go to work, meet you at yours?**

**To Z'phyr:**

**Yeah, I'm heading home right now.**

The bank he'd gone to was halfway between his apartment and campus, meaning he'd hopefully beat Z'phyr there depending on where the other man had been. In fact, he was hardly out of his shoes before the knock on his door. Z'phyr looked… worried; his ears were slanted, his tail was flicking, and he bore an expression as though he were caught with cookie crumbs around his mouth before dinner. For surely not the first nor last time that day, G'raha sighed. He moved further into his room, stopping at the foot of his bed and crooking a finger to beckon his partner to join him. 

Z'phyr hesitated. "I thought you said I wasn't in trouble?"

"You aren't, come here."

Despite a hushed sound of discomfort, Z'phyr did as he was asked and the redhead moved him around, making him sit on the bed. He was definitely about to do this. Placing himself in the man's lap took down some of their height difference and made it far easier to force eye contact.

"Did you," he started as innocently as possible, "actually just hand my professor such an exorbitant sum of money and single-handedly save my dig site without breathing a word of it to me?"

Z'phyr's face would have told him everything he needed to know had he not seen the proof; the minute widening of his eyes, the further cant of his ears, the barely perceptible twitch of his nervous smile. G'raha had calmed down significantly, meaning his tone was even. "Z'phyr, please don't lie to me. All I want -all I ever want from you- is to be real and honest with me."

His words clearly had an effect. Z'phyr searched his unwavering gaze before slowly nodding. "I… did, yeah."

He didn't want to reveal his hand just yet. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to do it? Why go behind my back like this?" 

Z'phyr deflated. "You want _me_ to be real? G'raha, _I_ want this to be real- want you to be with me because you _like me_ , not because you owe me something and have nothing else to give. If you didn't know I'd done it, you couldn't think I was lording it over you. I don't want to force you to stay."

It was as he'd thought then, but also added a new component to the whole thing. They were _both_ attempting to make this a real relationship and it brought a light blush to his cheeks. "That is very likely the sweetest thing anyone will ever do for me."

"Well, you're welcome but…" Z'phyr still looked ashamed of himself as if he'd done something wrong. "I didn't just do it for you. If even half your cohorts are as enthusiastic about their studies as you are, they would be just as upset as you were yesterday to lose years of their work. Considering how few people think about the kind of thing you do, it'd be miserable to lose such cultural progress to a mindless corporation wanting to sell your relics as meaningless souvenirs." 

Z'phyr finally met his eye. "I donate a large sum to a charity every year anyway- this was as good as any because I know who I'm helping this time. Sort of. By proxy. The rights will last long enough for all of you to finish your degrees so really, I'm giving you a chance to break into the careers you want. My sister did everything for me, I'm kind of returning the favor but helping you guys make your own way." 

G'raha was… speechless. He could feel his eyes start to water as he comprehended the true scope of what Z'phyr had done. His peers would never know their digsite was threatened at all because Rammbroes had been supposed to tell them all tomorrow. None of them would have the fear he did- the breakdown he did. Z'phyr saw their plight as a whole and how it would affect everyone like him, exerting his power to make it a nonissue before anyone else could worry about their next step. He'd saved a few dozen stressed graduate students from experiencing the biggest crisis of their pre-career. He probably added back a handful of stolen years off professor Rammbroes' life. He, as per usual, had been thinking about this selfishly in his state of panic and had failed to consider the bigger picture. Now that he had-

The expression of horror on Z'phyr's face was comical. "Baby, please don't cry again! I didn't want to tell you, but now that you know, I thought you'd be happy!"

"I- I am," he hiccoughed. "Oh you beautiful, wonderful, perfect man…" G'raha was too emotional for this; he _was_ happy -ecstatic even- but too many other things too. Every single day, Z'phyr offered him another piece of himself that he desperately hoped was real. He was well beyond trying to be too hopeful or ardently in love now- he was both and the sooner he admitted it, the sooner he could enjoy it. He was going to start by kissing every ilm of Z'phyr's face.

While at first the man protested weakly with "G'raha, please…", the redhead made it plenty clear that this wasn't a negotiation. Slowly but surely, Z'phyr gave up, more blatantly attempting to repress his laughter. Gods, now more than ever he wanted…

Squaring himself back up, G'raha knew this couldn't wait anymore, but became apprehensive of the reception it would get. "I… know this is probably the worst time to ask if you'd, uhm…" Damn it, now that he hadn't prepared for the conversation and was coming down off an emotional overflow, he was awkward about it. 

Z'phyr seemly went in the opposite direction. He'd relaxed and ran his hands over the redhead's hips and up his torso, one coming to rest on the back of his neck, lightly scraping through loose hair. The soft adoration in those odd eyes was only flustering him more, but he had to have this. Not only had it been eating at him for weeks now, but he was more certain than ever that he was ready to make this leap, new circumstances holding no bearing. 

He stalled long enough that Z'phyr hummed in question, prompting him to spit it out. "I do want to- to _be_ with you but I don't know if _you_ really want to consider things more official right now or…"

The bigger miqo'te huffed. "G'raha, what did I just say about-"

"No, I know and it isn't like that! I was going to ask you Sunday night but," he felt his ears dip in abashment as he averted his eyes, "I got a bit… distracted."

When met with silence, he took to rambling. "I did say this might be a very bad time to ask, but I can't put it off anymore. I want to know I actually mean something to you. Well, obviously I do- you said I do and you act like I do b-but we never talked about it or agreed to anything and-"

The hand at his neck moved around, tilting his chin up. "If you really want to be my actual boyfriend, then you need to know what that will change for you. Because dating a minor celebrity _is_ different."

Despite the color gracing his features, G'raha perked up. Z'phyr looked sympathetic to a degree. "And by the same stroke, what it won't change for me. I truly hope you haven't become the jealous type; I rather enjoy my job and you'll have to share me in a lot of ways."

"That was a given," he replied without thinking. "I could never ask you to quit for my sake."

While that did bring a minute smile to Z'phyr's face, it was short-lived. "With some of my costars, very, _very_ few, mind, I practice scenes outside of work." It was clear G'raha had questions, but an explanation was forthcoming before he even asked. "Some weeks what we're asked to do is harder than others and it helps cut down on retake time to practice with my partner of the day. I've done it extremely rarely with a few others, but usually it's Estinien. We jokingly call them 'dinner dates'; he'll come over to mine or I'll turn up at his with lunch or dinner and we'll run through the script. Even if he isn't in the scene with me, it's easier to get into something I don't usually do when I get help, that way I spend less time in the studio. I do the same for him- help him with a role of his own from time to time."

He gave G'raha a moment to process what he'd been told. "So… what you're saying is, you'd periodically be gone for an evening to go have sex with another man outside of work hours?"

Z'phyr nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes. But it's like putting in overtime; it means on a regular workday I can get out earlier because I messed up my scene as little as possible. I won't just dip out on you or cancel our plans- you'd know where I was going and who I'd be working with. Hell, I'd even tell you how it went, if you asked. I'm not doing it for _fun_ , it pretty much _is_ more work. Why do you think I'm so good at what I do?"

He gave any feelings he was having about this time to settle. "I mean. We could see how it goes? I don't _think_ I'm too upset about it and if I am, it isn't something we can't talk through later?"

"Yeah. Cause it's either I spend a night practicing or I spend a few hours for a few nights practicing on the clock. If one doesn't irritate you, the other will."

G'raha snickered and Z'phyr smirked. "Do you use any kind of social media a lot?"

"Mmn, not really. I never got into it and I don't have too many people I'd like to shout my daily activity at anyway."

"That works out, honestly," Z'phyr started, "because that's the big thing that being with me was likely to fuck up for you. It's a strange thing; most of my fans are quite nice but there's a certain few that are just…"

"Unruly?" G'raha offered.

"Entitled," the man finished. Once G'raha contained his laughter, he continued. "They have this image of me in their head that doesn't make sense. Because I'm single in the show and in real life, they think that if they believe hard enough and go to every single thing I show up to, I'll notice them and we'll fall in love and they alone are the one- it just hasn't happened yet."

"You're… serious?" _Obviously_ , he had never imagined such a thing himself. Realistically, he only had circumstantial proof Z'phyr was an actual person before meeting the man himself- he couldn't fathom thinking of someone that way.

"Completely. Now what happens when I get a real-life boyfriend?"

His eyes went wide. "I've taken you from them."

" _Exactly_ ," Z'phyr affirmed. "You'd be likely to receive a mean comment or two, but if you don't even have any accounts, we don't have to worry about it. It's not like I'd read you the bad comments I get on mine." He paused. "Am I allowed to post pictures of us? I'm going to start taking them, but I don't _have_ to share them if you don't want me to."

"You'd actually want to post them?"

Z'phyr seemed confused by his query. "Well yeah," his hands moved around until they cupped G'raha's ass and squeezed, "who _doesn't_ want to show off such a hot commodity no one else can have?"

It had abated, but color surged back into G'raha's face and he thumped a fist against Z'phyr's chest. "Asshole!"

"Is that a no, then?" he chuckled.

"No, it's fine," the redhead mumbled. "I'm just not… used to that."

Z'phyr hummed as he nuzzled the soft spot just behind one of G'raha's ears. "You can always ask me to stop if you find you don't like being the epicenter of envy."

While the smaller miqo'te grumbled through his smile, his companion sighed. "The flip side of that is harder to ignore."

G'raha remained tucked against Z'phyr, curling his hands against a broad chest and now quite comfortable. "Once people know we're together, you're going to become part of the tabloid circuit. If they can find you, they will."

He was… starting to not care. "Mmn, as long as they don't embellish too hard, there isn't much of interest here."

His companion's hands wandered again, gently exploring his back and making him shiver. "Just don't talk to them and you should be fine- they aren't supposed to follow you into residences or businesses. I'm pretty sure that includes your campus."

G'raha nodded just as much as he nosed at Z'phyr's shoulder. "Mkay. I think I can handle that."

He could hear the grin in the other's voice. "Does that mean I've officially swept you off your feet? You're bewitched enough that I can call you mine?"

If it were physically possible, G'raha's mouth would have arranged itself into embarrassed squiggle. "I'm not admitting to any of that, but I will take the word 'boyfriend' and use it liberally."

Z'phyr shook, certainly laughing more _at_ than _with_ him, but it hardly mattered. For the first time in two years, he had a _boyfriend_ \- one he felt actually regarded him as something special. Who also just so happened to be the hottest man to ever skim the surface of his eyeballs. Speaking of, he hadn't gotten a proper kiss with the proceedings as they were and frankly, it was overdue. He could rouse himself from the comfy state he was in for that. Straightening out, he didn't care to give Z'phyr any warning before claiming his lips. He didn't have to- that was _his_ boyfriend, _his_ man to run his hands over, _his_ lover to monopolize. 

It was plain his demands weren't unwelcomed. Z'phyr was quick to open his mouth, inviting and warm, while his fingers danced along the redhead's spine, right the way down to brush skin under the hem of his shirt. With an appreciative hum, he pushed harder, prompting the man to lean back on the bed. He'd had time to recover, he could easily be railed again and really, he'd like to let off some steam that way right about now. It'd been a bad couple of days.

G'raha was under no illusion; he was well aware that for his size, he possessed a great ass and was pleased it was being fully appreciated. The new angle they were at offered more to be fondled and the invitation was taken with no hesitation. Oh man, now that they had an understanding, G'raha had a strong feeling that Z'phyr was one of _those m_ iqo'te- handsy and in love with the feel of skin. He'd probably been trying not to be too overbearing, but G'raha kinda liked that. Having his partner so enthusiastic about touching him made him feel like a great seductor. Like he was irresistible. Desirable. He'd have to make it clear he didn't mind. The only way he knew how to do that was through muffled sounds of enjoyment and the clear wagging of his tail.

If anything, Z'phyr was getting the message; his roving hands migrated again up the redhead's shirt, lightly dragging his nails and eliciting a hushed gasp. All of a sudden, G'raha was hornier than he thought. He hadn't been intentionally grinding his hips down, but he sure was now. This was a thing he could just _do_ now. He could insistently mold himself to this body, kiss all he could reach, feel up the vast expanse of muscle- all without worry anymore. 

Gods Z'phyr liked to tease him; despite shamelessly rubbing himself against one of those thick thighs, making it abundantly clear what he wanted, all he received was too-light lingering touches and that infuriating smirk emerging under his own lips. The gesture made him growl.

"Remember when I said you were a sadist?" He drummed his fingers on Z'phyr's chest, tail flicking in impatience. "I stand by that assertion. As well as the one about _you_ being the tease out of the two of us."

The actor had the most maddening look about him right now. His spit-slicked lips were red from the sheer desperation G'raha had tried to communicate and open enough to reveal his fangs, lidded eyes raking the redhead's disheveled form hungrily, busy hands still petting at his bare skin.

"Maybe," Z'phyr shifted his leg, fitting it more snugly between G'raha's own, "but you don't quite seem to mind, baby." It was hard to protest when the increased pressure on his dick was making him whimper. "Besides," Z'phyr's fingers danced along his jaw as he further reclined, forcing him to stretch out but not far enough to keep both the leg and his mouth. "You were so keen to show off last time. You couldn't possibly have fit me in you with no preparation _unless_ you'd done it all by yourself beforehand. You did, didn't you?"

Though not entirely surprised Z'phyr had figured it out, G'raha wasn't prepared for the direction this had taken. The way he was being held wasn't uncomfortable, but it _was_ blatantly meant to torture him. Bent over like this, all he could do was hold eye contact and continue to insufficiently bring himself off because Z'phyr wasn't holding his hips, just his face. His other hand was busy rubbing up one of the redhead's own legs.

Remembering the last time he was in a similar situation, G'raha had a feeling that if he didn't give Z'phyr an answer, he wouldn't get anywhere. "Mm-mhm." He nodded as much as he was able. "Was out of practice- needed to be ready for you. 'M ready for you _now_ , too."

Well he tried. Was it possible for Z'phyr to look more devious? "Mmm, I bet you are. But now you're mine, dearest; I owe you the best I have to offer." He leaned just far enough forward for their lips to brush as he spoke, tone low and deadly. "And oh do I have so much to give you. I have such limited time in an episode but when left to my own devices, I can draw this out for _hours_. Every little shiver and jerk gets you hotter and the longer I make you wait, the easier it is to fuck you brainless."

Z'phyr's tongue darted out to skim his victim's bottom lip and G'raha would be lying if he said his grip on consciousness was firm. His heart was hammering and his breathing was uneven. "Tell me this isn't turning you on and I'll stop, baby. Be honest when I'm going too far- I don't want to scare you." No matter how sincere his tone, the molten depth to the man's irises suggested this was exactly where he wanted to be. "But I have a sneaking suspicion that underneath that cute, sweet exterior, you're a filthy little bastard. I know just how to use you, all I need is for you to want me to do it."

He was legitimately lightheaded. That whole 'is this actually my life or am I having a fever dream' thing was rearing its ugly head, but this time, he'd take the dream. This was absolutely the dirtiest thing he'd ever do with himself, but there was a strange level of care in it; he never would have thought he'd be sitting here, fully given over to anything Z'phyr would do to him whether he liked it or not, yet handed the reins to this beast. He'd never really… _done this_. It was either hard and fast with his ex or soft and slow with his seeker boyfriend, never hot and daunting. He'd never been teased to utter desperation, pushed to tears from being edged so harshly. The prospect was enticing. 

"Mnph, I-I've not done this sort of thing before," G'raha managed. His hips were still trying to move, miniscule thrusts keeping him hard but nowhere near enough to be productive. 

With a tilt of his head, Z'phyr did that thing again- simply dropped his dangerous persona as though nothing was happening. "Do you want to try? Are you uncomfortable or are you into it so far?"

His ears pointed back. While deep down he appreciated that Z'phyr wanted confirmation on his actions, G'raha was so _obviously_ turned on that he wanted to scream. That was probably the point. "Z'phyr- _fuck_ , just do whatever you're doing- I dunno, _more_? You're killing me right now."

The actor's own ears flicked and he was back, sneering like he'd won a prize in pissing him off. "Sweetheart, you get so _mean_ when you're impatient. We're gonna have to train you out of that."

"What do you mean _train_ -" G'raha swallowed his words as Z'phyr yanked him forward, moving them both towards the head of the bed. The vice grip on his jaw remained, but the leg between his was taken away. Pulled along like this, he was properly dwarfed as Z'phyr sat up against his small headboard. 

The man loomed over him, eyes and tongue sharp, teeth bared. "You will **_not_ ** speak to me that way. Beg and cry and plead for what you want, but snap at me and I'll give you nothing, do you understand? Good tias get any fool thing they ask for, snippy little shits get punished. Are you going to be good for your nunh, G'raha?"

" _Oh Azeyma…_ " That should not have had the effect on him it did. Normally he _detested_ being talked down to, but there was something different about this. Maybe it was the fact that his ex wasn't a miqo'te and therefore could not display any biologically recognizable signs of sexual dominance, maybe it was knowing that Z'phyr would flip back with a single word, maybe it was the tone, but G'raha felt it. It wasn't the heat of shame or fear, but the haze of willing submission. He didn't know he could downshift so quickly, but he was there now.

"Heh, it isn't her you should be praying to," Z'phyr snarled. "You've a price to pay for your insolence, love." He jerked his leg forward, back to where it had been and well within reach before releasing him. "Go on then. Finish what you started."

_Wait_ , he wasn't saying…? Looking from the limb he was straddling to the disinterested glare he was receiving, G'raha swallowed. "B-but Z'phyr, I," he trailed off. 

The man raised an eyebrow. "What did I just say? Be good and I'll give you anything you want. You're so pretty wrecked and panting baby, put on a show for me."

Well, his dick couldn't argue with that logic. _Anything he wanted if he came like this._ There were a few choice things he could think to ask for. While he was undoubtedly self-conscious, G'raha started to move. The weight of Z'phyr's gaze was just shy of suffocating, hanging on his every twitch and purposeful drag, drowning out any noise he may be making. He was hyper aware of any change in the man's demeanor and it did come gradually; his pout grew to a sly smirk, his eyes once more dark and hooded, his tail jittering at any more pronounced sounds of longing. He was doing what his nunh had demanded and it was getting results. He was again regarded as something beautiful and salacious instead of reprimanded. It had to be said, the layer of shame that came with lewdly humping his partner's leg was doing something it shouldn't- he was just as turned on by that as he was being actually touched. Alright, maybe he was kinkier than he'd thought possible. 

The worst or maybe best part was how close he was to achieving the goal. He _could_ come from this if given long enough. He just wished he were given something to speed it along a little because the muscles in his legs were less than thrilled at the strain being put on them and were going to make him well aware of it later. It was as though Z'phyr could read his mind.

Reaching out, the man ran his fingers up over G'raha's knees, slowly climbing his thighs. "Mmm, that's it baby. You're doing so well." By the time they skimmed the waistband of his pants, Z'phyr had leaned forward again, pushing that height gap to curl over and nip at one of his ears. "Gods you're hot," he murmured, "I wish you could see yourself right now; skin flushed, mouth open, eyes unfocused. You're a mess Raha and I _love it_. _My_ mess."

Oh _there it was_. As the whine poured from his lungs, he pumped just a little faster. That had handed him the thread of impending orgasm and he pulled, inching ever closer. "Z'phyr, **_please_** -"

He hummed, gripping the redhead's whole torso and pulling him straight, not hindering his motion but stretching him far enough to get at his neck. With one firm lick from the base of his throat to the corner of his jaw, G'raha was gone. With something that sounded like 'hnk!' he came fully clothed, something else he'd certainly never done before. He only pushed past any afterglow because Z'phyr froze. 

Coming back to any sort of sense, he realized the man was looking down at him wide-eyed and almost… alarmed? "G'raha did you… did you actually just come?"

Every organ in his body chilled. "I- I thought that's what you wanted?" His brain was in overdrive- did he do something wrong? No, _no_ \- he couldn't have messed this up already! His eyes began to brim with tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't- didn't know, I thought you said I was supposed to, I…"

"Oh honey," Z'phyr dropped them, wrapping him snuggly in his arms and quickly petting at his hair to soothe the coming meltdown. "I didn't think you'd really manage it! I was waiting for you to tell me you couldn't do it and beg me to get you off. Baby, it's _insanely hard_ to reach orgasm that way but you…"

He blinked slowly, dislodging a tear. "So I was good?"

With a plaintive huff, Z'phyr kissed his nose. "The best. You went beyond anything I realistically expected of you. Gods, I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you upset." Another kiss to his cheek. "Did you at least kind of like that? I can definitely tone it down."

With relief, he went boneless. "No, I…" His ears bobbed. "I enjoyed it. I needed the extra push to, you know, but I didn't dislike anything."

"Okay. Still, I promise I'll make this up to you; that wasn't how I intended things to go nor was it the best I could have made it for you." Z'phyr offered one more flurry of kisses to his forehead. "I can't believe you really did that for me- you're amazing."

G'raha would be a liar if he claimed he wasn't preening, tail wagging and glowing under the praise. He very much needed to get out of his soiled underwear soon, but was content to remain a bit longer just as he was. Thinking on the subject again, if Z'phyr meant it, 'making up for this' could include a playthrough of any of his favorite episodes. With that thought hanging over his head, he started getting hot all over again. A muted buzz droned through the room and G'raha's ears perked in response. It sounded sort of like a-

Z'phyr stiffened, eyes going wide. "Oh **_shit_**." He scrambled to dig a phone out of one of his pockets and oh. Oh no. Once he caught sight of the caller ID, he groaned. "Fuuuuck, I had to go to work today!"

He snapped back to attention. "Mmn, I got carried away- I never should have started this today." Z'phyr nuzzled into his neck. "Baby I'm _so_ sorry, I don't want to leave you like this, but…"

G'raha sighed. "You gotta go, it's okay. You're already in trouble, you can't miss more work."

"Are you sure? The get out of jail free card is a stomach bug- I can tell them I'm sick for a day and they'd never know." 

He giggled. "Z'phyr, you cannot ditch work to stay here and have sex with me. I don't care how guilty you feel about anything, I _will_ be annoyed with you if you don't leave."

The bigger miqo'te huffed. "Okay… I can always come back for you after work?"

"Oh no, not on a school night!" G'raha started squirming, pushing himself out of Z'phyr's grip. "It is _dangerous_ to have you here when I have class early in the morning. I'm banning you from staying the night Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays- no matter what I want."

Despite his partner's put out grumbling, the redhead freed himself, set on enforcing order. "Come on, up you get. We all have work and," he pulled Z'phyr to his feet, reaching up to peck a quick kiss, "you can call me later. I'm obviously not going anywhere and now you have a special claim to my time, right?"

Sighing, Z'phyr brushed fingers through his hair. "I suppose. I hope you realize this means I plan to spirit you away for an evening this weekend to amend my transgression."

He rolled his eyes, in good humor. "Alright, alright, I'll talk to you later, just stop making yourself even more tardy!"

G'raha pushed Z'phyr towards the exit, laughing the whole way and shoving him back out into the hallway. Just before he could close the door, Z'phyr reached back in, cupping his face to steal one more soft kiss. "I'll see you later, honey."

"Mhm." He could feel his heart swelling with both joy and regret at having to part, but they couldn't do this all day. Hells, _he_ still had work to get to here in a few hours. 

Wandering back into his room, G'raha was uncharacteristically giddy. _Honey._ How many things had Z'phyr called him today? Most notably, he'd shortened his name again, meaning it had been purposeful this time. Grabbing a new pair of underwear from his dresser, he decided to give up and take a full shower. It would be easier than trying to spot clean the mess he was. Even as he focused on getting soap properly worked into his hair, he couldn't let go of everything the past two days had handed him. 

Between the impossibly sweet gestures to assuage his utter breakdown and the insane salvation of his workplace, he felt as though he were the protagonist in one of those insipidly sweet children's movies. The very sort where the heroine lives a life of impoverishment/servitude and through the forces that be end up a princess ablaze in finery and jewels. It made him roll his eyes to think of himself this way, but it didn't wipe the smile from his face. G'raha had a feeling it would be hard for him not to openly brag about how he'd somehow landed the most immaculate man on the planet, one he had no business associating with in the first place, but then again… Z'phyr truly did like him for being who he was naturally, meaning there was little to brag _about_. They just fit together. It felt like a new chapter of his life was starting and for once, it wasn't going to be a poorly-written dumpster fire. 

***

Today he got to do his _other_ favorite thing. While his class was being minded by the other TA, G'raha hurried up the stairs, towards the big room on the upper floor harboring their more pricey equipment. The box of artifacts he carried clinked and clashed against each other -no matter how careful he was, it was still shards of metal- but few people he passed paid him any mind. Few undergrad students made it all the way up to the fifth floor, so seeing tired kids carrying something weird was commonplace by now. Reaching his destination, G'raha nudged the already ajar door further open and stepped in. 

The research room was the largest on the floor, packed wall-to-wall with fancy equipment for advanced study, cataloguing, you name it. The only thing this room didn't have was a coffee machine, no matter how many students signed a petition to have one purchased here. He himself was in need of the high resolution imager; the fragments not in use by students had to be imaged and those pictures added to the catalogue he'd been working on. All the grad students could work on it, but they agreed to each take a portion of the finds that way the work was spread out evenly and no one was scrambling. As he set his box down, a familiar face popped up over the long counter.

"Well look who it is."

Startling was a knee-jerk reaction because G'raha's face lit up and he was around the surface in seconds. " _Krile!_ " He scooped her up off the small set of stairs she stood upon, hugging her close to his chest. "I thought you weren't back til next week!"

The lalafell didn't protest being held this way, but was unable to return the affection as such. Though muffled, he heard her clearly enough. "Well I wasn't, but inclement weather made us pack it in early."

Brushing herself off after she was set back down, Krile sighed. "Back home and now with months worth of work to do, so I'll be living in this building for the foreseeable future."

"Gods, right," G'raha chuckled. "I'll be here all day myself giving the imager's zoom button a workout. So tell me about the excavation!"

Krile's line of study revolved around ancient people's culture and interactions with other groups at the time, meaning the new cave paintings and relics found out on the Azim Steppe was enough to make her drool. She'd been out there for a solid month digging, hauling, and brushing off everything from lithographs to wall fragments, all a dream come true. G'raha was happy for her and just as interested to hear about what they found and what it was she had strewn all over the lab today. Setting up artifacts in the machine was repetitive and could be very boring, so it was nice to catch up with his friend. They'd been in many of the same classes as undergrads and had clicked very quickly. Knowing no one when he'd started, making a ride or die friend his freshman year got him through many long nights. She finished her rambling as they were taking a break for lunch, returning with what qualified as food from one of the campus convenience stores. 

"So what have you been up to, Raha? Anything crazy happen around here while I was MIA?"

He choked on the tea he was drinking but tried to play it off before replying as nonchalantly as possible. "Oh you know, same as always, haha." His laugh sounded fake even to his ears. "Constant typing at the old thesis, book store patrons pissed off for no reason," G'raha waved dismissively as he mumbled, "fell in love with a pornstar, my class is rowdy as always-" 

If Krile hadn't appeared in his line of sight and grabbed one of his ears, he never would have believed she had climbed up _onto_ the table. " _What_ the fuck did you just say?" She looked reasonably incredulous. 

The redhead obviously knew what she meant, yet tried one more time to gloss over it. Now faced with the conversation, he wanted to talk about his love life far less than he thought he would. "Y-yeah, you know how it is, some people will find any excuse to be mad about something, customer service life, right?"

Krile had this _look_ that could wither a malboro. "Try again, catboy."

_Fuck._ "You… heard me." He couldn't hold eye contact while it felt like he was glowing with embarrassment. 

" _G'raha._ "

"Alright, jeez." He swiped at her to get her to let him go, but still couldn't meet her gaze. "You know I've been watching the one… _series_ for years now and I sort of," he rubbed at his arm, "met the actor. The one that plays the WoL. I literally ran into him."

He could feel the raised eyebrow and continued unprompted. "He uh, thought I was cute and asked me out on a date and I said yes like a fucking idiot and," he trailed off momentarily, slowly getting wrapped up in the good feelings again, "it went very well. Is _going_ well- we went out a few times and… He's so sweet, Krile- he spoils me, he really does."

His companion made a strange sound that was just as much irritation as it was concern and he talked over her. "I know, I **know** , okay? It isn't the same. I swore I'd be single forever before I let that happen to me again and Z'phyr isn't like that. Trust me, that's been in the back of mind constantly and I've got this under control."

Krile folded her arms. "Are you sure? Because even the last time someone tried to ask you out, you turned them down for the sole reason that they wore the same cologne as the ex." 

G'raha threw his hands up. "It made me nervous! How would you like to wake up in the dead of night and the room smells like someone who scares the shit out of you? Besides, the guy was a straight jock, we would have had nothing to talk about. At least Z'phyr reads." He was getting a bit more worked up than necessary, but knowing didn't lower his volume. "I can't be resigned to misery for the rest of my life! The last time I was asked out was over seven _months_ ago and then the exact man I've been fantasizing about for years strolls in, romances the shit out of me, _and_ can fuck me blind?! I'm one man Krile, my gay ass heart can only handle so much."

"I'm not saying you need to become celebate Raha," she said with a barely contained laugh, "I don't think you could if you tried, but it's your heart I'm worried about. You're my best friend, I don't want you to rush into something so terrible again." She pat his arm. "You deserve to be happy, but sometimes you get caught up in what you want to see. I'm trying to remind you that there's a forest beyond the trees."

Krile finally climbed back down and retrieved her food, shoving a huge bite into her mouth. He knew she was just looking out for him, but this truly _was_ different; Z'phyr wasn't like his ex and G'raha had promised himself he would take no shit. The first sign of things going south in that way again and he was gone, no matter who his partner was. Filling his own maw with off-brand pizza, he refused to talk about the topic anymore. Especially when Krile looked the actor up to remind herself who he was since it had been forever since she'd seen an episode. She hadn't been into it and they didn't discuss G'raha porn habits for obvious reasons. The lalafell did nothing but make suggestive remarks for the rest of the time G'raha was _trying_ to eat, usually waiting until it might kill him or snort tea through his nose like a good friend. By the time he threatened to slam dunk her into the rock tumblr, she seemed to be finished.

Time passed much more amiably after that; they worked, discussed various other departments making questionable choices, talked about plans for their summer breaks, made awful inside jokes. Like you do. G'raha hadn't realized what time it was until his phone went off in his pocket. When checking the caller ID, he found it to be almost seven thirty. 

"Hey, you almost done with your rocks?"

The redhead sighed past his curling lips, well aware his companion had become laser focused on his words. "Metal fragments, and yes. If I start packing up now, I should be out by eight like normal."

He could hear the excitement in Z'phyr's tone through the phone; it was Friday and he was due his special date for their sin this week. "Perfect. When you were talking about your history building, you said all your cool stuff was on the fifth floor, right?"

Trapping the phone between his head and shoulder so he could start loading things back into the box, G'raha frowned. "Yyyes? What does it matter?"

Krile dropped something off to his right, but he paid her no mind. "Z'phyr?"

He was met with only silence before his phone beeped. Pulling it away to check it, it declared their call ended. Aw shit, he'd hit the button with his shoulder, hadn't he? With a disgruntled huff, he went to push it again to call Z'phyr back, but didn't get that far. Something… encompassed the tip of his tail. Despite yelping, G'raha didn't spin all the way around, wary of getting it yanked in case Krile was holding onto it for some reason. Turning his torso far enough to remind his friend that he only allowed his tail to be touched under certain circumstances she wanted no part of, he was met with an expanse of broad muscle. Trailing his eyes up, he was beginning to think he hadn't accidentally hung up on Z'phyr.

"Whuh…" His brain was processing exactly as slowly as the grin was spreading across his boyfriend's face. "What are you _doing here_???"

With glimpses of it past the man's legs, Z'phyr's tail was wagging more than it should have been. "I came to get you, obviously. Why would I make you walk all the way home when I mostly knew where you were?"

_How_ did he not see the problem this was. Granted, Z'phyr was sporting a beanie that covered his hair and his sunglasses were tinted right to hide his eyes, no matter how stupid it was to be wearing them at this time of night, but he was BIG and-

G'raha only flailed a little. "Are you insane?! Someone is going to know who you are-"

Lowering said sunglasses to peer over them, Z'phyr had a hint of challenge glinting off his gold eye. "Would you believe it was me here if you didn't know for sure?" 

"He has a point," Krile remarked, no longer staring and busy packing up her own things. "I wouldn't know who he was if you hadn't told me."

Z'phyr shrugged, "See, it's fine. I have to go out into the world all the time, just figured you'd appreciate me making an attempt to be covert amid my largest audience."

That broke him; G'raha snorted and turned away to finish what he started. "Jackass. You knew it would give me a heart attack and take great pride in tormenting me."

Z'phyr stepped up behind him, practically pinning him to the counter, setting his hands on his hips and humming by his ear. His voice was low enough that Krile couldn't have heard him, yet G'raha's tail bristled and his ears stood straight. "I may like to tease, but you love it when I do, don't you? Hurry up and get your things together; I want to take you out to dinner then bring you home. I'll do everything but tease once I get you in bed tonight, baby."

There were a lot of things he could have said, but none of them made it to the forefront of his mind. G'raha couldn't hear himself think past the blood thundering through his veins, pooling in both his face and his crotch. The first thought that finally got through was the feasibility of fucking in Z'phyr's car despite the lack of room for such a thing but he was small and could likely make it happen, the second was OH GODS Krile was still here and if he got too turned on, she'd see it happen. Not that he could _not_ be hot after that kind of talk considering it was his greatest weakness. He wanted to be irritated Z'phyr had done that essentially in public, he did, but instead he whimpered and stacked things in the box as quickly as he could without damaging anything. He was beyond grateful that Krile knew him and chose to leave without saying anything, merely offering a slight wave. 

Now alone, Z'phyr only became more comfortable; he swayed them to an unheard melody, softly nibbling at the same ear he'd whispered such provocation into. "How was your day, sweet one? Have fun doing… whatever is it you do in here?"

"Yeah- yeah, it was good. I uhm," he stammered, trying to focus but still in a heady daze, "used the big telescope lookin' thing to t-take pictures of the artifacts. The extra ones. For the list."

Making a sound of acknowledgement, the bigger miqo'te started rubbing his thumbs over G'raha's sides. "Oh cool. I never would have guessed that's what anything in here was for. Do you like seafood? The place I wanna go has great-"

"Can we order food? Later? Like _way_ later because I don't think you understand what you've done."

Z'phyr stiffened, taking a step back so that G'raha could whip around. The man's head was tilted in confusion as if he'd taken that to mean he'd done something wrong.

"Z'phyr…" the redhead practically whined, "you can't talk to me like that in public or if you aren't seconds from bedding me- I don't _handle it well_." He huffed, wishing the color in his face would stop building. "I _watch the show_ \- your voice is problematic to say the least and I can't take that sort of language calmly! It's too much."

Z'phyr's ears flattened and for the first time since they'd met, G'raha could claim he looked like a tia. His posture changed, becoming loose and open, taking a few inches off his height as he slouched and brought himself closer to his level. The actor's voice even pitched up when he spoke. "Noted- I'm sorry. I thought you liked that."

"I _do_ ," G'raha breathed out, smoothing over Z'phyr's chest and forcing him to stand up straight again, "a little too well. You have to remember, I think you're hot beyond all reason- you need to tone it down for me outside private spaces."

The admission wasn't enough to pull Z'phyr back out of it. He only moved as G'raha had made him, molded by his hand and not an inch more. The redhead was starting to think he may not have been the only one with some sort of conditioning from events past. The man flipping submissive helped bring G'raha around to settling. "I'm not mad, I'm just setting a boundary, okay? No teasing me that way unless you can immediately rectify the issue it causes, yeah?"

Z'phyr nodded enthusiastically, making the redhead roll his eyes. He picked his box up and pushed it into the bigger miqo'te's arms. "Here, carry this for me and let's go- don't let it jostle around. Where could you possibly have parked on campus?"

Adjusting the items in his care as gently as he could, Z'phyr followed him out of the room. "Didn't; you need a pass for that and my car can dematerialize, remember? Jeez Raha, how much do you have in here? This weighs as much as you do!"

Instead of answering the question, G'raha stopped in the middle of a landing in the stairwell. "I… can't do that to you." The realization hit him so suddenly that it caught him off guard and filled him with a strange level of distress. "Your name- it's unusual for a seeker and doesn't shorten the same way, I can't return the gesture…"

Carrying on past him, Z'phyr was in a clear hurry to put the heavy box down. "Well, Zifeara just uses the letter 'Z' as a nickname for me since she's auri and I can't say I'm too culturally invested, so you could do that. Ooor," G'raha opened a door for him to get through, "thanks. Or since my name is just the racially adapted form of the word 'zephyr', you could find a way to mess with that so it suits you. I really don't care what you choose to call me, babe."

The thought gave him pause. Aside from the disappointment of not having a clear way of reciprocating a very personal endearment, he couldn't stomach referring to his boyfriend by the most _im_ personal portion of his name. It may not mean much to Z'phyr, but G'raha wouldn't have it. He'd have to mull it over because he couldn't think of many ways to turn it into something nearly as satisfying as it was to be called Raha. 

Now as they neared the street and Z'phyr hit the button on his keyfob so that he could put the box in his trunk, G'raha became self conscious. It was late, but what if someone he knew saw him? He'd told Krile of course, but he'd really, **_really_ ** like to keep it a secret exactly who he was dating as far as his students went. It could only be infinitely distracting to them- attempting to determine if their shy, goofy, geeky TA could possibly be telling the truth was sure to tank the productivity of his entire class. His eyes darted around, hypervigilant for anyone he could know until Z'phyr unlocked the doors and he was safe within the car. 

"I could still take care of those 'issues' for you, you know."

Snapping out of his thoughts, G'raha turned to find Z'phyr regarding him slyly. "Huh?"

The actor chuckled, "You said it causes problems when I talk to you in that specific way, but if I could resolve them, it's fine." He motioned to the enclosed space in general. "My windows are tinted and if you can wait until we get to, say, the parking lot closest to the restaurant I wanted to bring you to, I'd be happy to get you off so we can enjoy dinner."

Curse his fair skin. He was quick to blush and it was always obvious. Yet there was hesitation in his refusal to fully commit to such a thing; sure he'd thought about it, but actually doing the sinful deed was quite a different matter. Could he really bring himself to go through with it? "Erm," his thoughts were ping-ponging back and forth, resulting in real-life buffering, "I don't know if I could… Can we get there and see if I'm still…"

"Sure," Z'phyr started the car up and got them on their way, "but we are still going to the restaurant either way. I have reservations because it's always busy and I'm not cancelling them because you're hot for me. You're always like that from what I understand."

With a new scowl on his face, G'raha was half set on not giving Z'phyr the satisfaction of being right. Resisting the temptation out of spite seemed as good a reason as any in his mind; his heart may have been gay but it was also extremely petty. He knew the man was poking fun at him and he wasn't _wrong_ but that didn't mean he had to just take that kind of lip. "Oh what, and you're such a saint? You clearly can't keep your hands off me at any given time either."

Z'phyr laughed loudly. "Hey, I can't deny any of that! Plus," he darted a devious glance sideways, "I never said I wasn't terrible. I've always wanted a cute little boyfriend to embarrass by fawning over and you fill the role far too well. It helps that you're a bit terrible too."

As much as G'raha wanted to protest, he merely grumbled and took a keen interest in his nails. He persisted this way until they had to go through the Aetheryte to get to Kugane and Z'phyr bumped him playfully to drag him out of his pouting. He wasn't going to let the bigger miqo'te get out of this so easily. Every time Z'phyr prodded him this way, it ignited a fire in him that caused G'raha to act up in ways he'd thought quelled long ago. Once more in the car to cover the remaining distance to their dinner date, he was set in his course of action and he was about to test a theory. 

They pulled into a parking spot and Z'phyr shut the car off, turning his way to offer more snark surely, but the sound of words died in his throat. G'raha was over the center console faster than he thought he could be and as he slotted himself into the man's lap, he steeled himself for this little experiment.

"I believe you owe me an apology for the sheer insolence I've received."

The reaction was instantaneous; Z'phyr practically melted under him, his fingers fluidly seeking purchase up his thighs and that molten heat flooding his irises.

The man licked his lips. "And what is it you'd like, dearest? You seem awfully intent despite what I said about-"

G'raha snatched Z'phyr's jaw, his other hand bracing against that flat chest to lift himself higher. "Oh I don't think so. See, I'll be your sweet little kit when I damn well please and not a second after. Right now you'll shut the fuck up and get to _work_."

Gods he could feel his heart trying to escape. He'd _never_ been a true dominant before -hells he'd only even topped once- and he might be wrong about this entire situation. From what Z'phyr had said to him at the bookstore weeks ago and what he saw earlier, he was going to see if he could get the actor to flip. If G'raha managed to knock him into even a fraction of the submissive stupor Z'phyr put him in…

_There it was._ Z'phyr's pupils blew out, slowly but at the same rate his ears dipped, opposing the speed his fingers worked to open the redhead's pants. His voice wavered and honestly, it was just as sexy as when he towered, threatening with his fangs. "Oh G'raha- you know I won't disappoint you."

G'raha only gave a noise of impatience, trying his damnedest not to giggle nervously or otherwise ruin the charade. It felt… weird to be the one in complete control, but strangely exhilarating too; anything he asked -no, _commanded_ \- would be given and he was not used to it in the least. Z'phyr both pulled G'raha's dick out and started to stroke in the same motion, leaning forward to softly lick at his neck. It took everything he had not to jerk into the touch, holding steady in this fragile position of power. With the tension he held right now, it was almost a chore to enjoy the pampering; caught between wanting to get lost in the adrenaline of practically having sex in public for the first time and keeping a tight leash on his temporary tia. 

"Are you not enjoying this like you thought you would?" Z'phyr's voice was hushed against his skin, breath ghosting over the damp spot he'd left and still lighter than he was used to.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

The actor's free hand brushed down his spine. "It feels like if you move, you'll snap in half. Raha, I'm yours, you don't have to be big for me." A light kiss along his jaw almost made him relax. "You can be my nunh without sacrificing your own pleasure. You had me at 'shut up'."

G'raha couldn't contain the laughter that burst from his mouth, loosening every locked joint in his body. It cut off just as quickly since Z'phyr continued stroking him with a practiced ease.

"That's better," he murmured into the redhead's flesh, "enjoy what I can do for you. I'm not happy unless you're feeling good and comfortable." 

He squirmed a little, repositioning just enough to more easily follow the motion with his hips as he'd wanted to do from the start. He could feel the man under him smile.

"There we go- use me." A strange measure of desperation crept into Z'phyr's tone and it made G'raha's heart clench. "Pull my hair, bite me, tell me what you need- _top me_ , baby. I'll give you _anything_ you want if you can take it from me-"

Something in him snapped. Broke into pieces then clicked back into place. He'd put so much work into ensuring he could satisfy a hunger he had to be filled, yet he was still _ravenous_. He was in a stupidly expensive car in Kugane astride a pornstar, getting a handjob from a sexual icon and being told he wasn't asking for enough. He was about to get real _demanding_. G'raha shoved his hand into the back of Z'phyr's hair and yanked, forcing his head out of the crook of his neck. The man's shocked gasp left his mouth open wide enough for him to force his own tongue into. Everything about the way he was working his tongue was hot and filthy and greedy, muffling the needy moan reverberating through the chest he pressed against. The pressure on his cock redoubled in clear appreciation, but he was on a new level.

Ripping himself away after too few minutes, G'raha waited until Z'phyr met his feverish stare. "I want you to fuck me properly because this isn't gonna cut it anymore." 

The bigger miqo'te only whimpered, hurrying to make himself accessible for what had been demanded of him and honestly, G'raha forgot the persona he'd been attempting. He grinned, petting at Z'phyr's hair and trying to not only take the direction he'd been given, but still retain this exhilarating illusion of dominance. 

"I've been in the lab all day- I haven't touched myself so I need you to stretch me out."

Z'phyr was rubbing at his hole before he'd even finished talking, mouth angled in a silent plea to be kissed again. G'raha was only too happy to oblige. With this new ease the apparent eagerness of his partner provided, he could truly do as he pleased. While no less heated, he took the time to explore the points of Z'phyr's fangs and discover where they were sharpest. It was a nice surprise to find he was getting used to being so active again; the burn from being stretched was negligible during the entire process. 

Reaching down, G'raha pushed Z'phyr's hands away and lined himself up for what he was really after. Now that he thought he could get away with it… he slid the head through his slick a few more times than usual, certainly more than needed to coat it. Maybe the actor was right- he _was_ a tease and it was entertaining to watch Z'phyr's ears and tail flick in growing agitation. 

"G'raha, come on-"

"What, you could tease me all afternoon, but you can't take it?" He dipped down, sucking a firm mark into the soft skin just above Z'phyr's collarbone and offering little relief elsewhere. 

The man's hips jerked so hard that it bounced them both upwards and made G'raha giggle. "N-no, honey, we're going to be -ah- late for dinner…"

His annoyed grunt coincided with the slip of Z'phyr's dick into him. As much as he was now having fun, he supposed this wasn't the best place to discover this new type of high. He expected Z'phyr to start moving, but his boyfriend was oddly behaved, mewling and twitching with barely upheld restraint. Dear _Azeyma_ he was so wet. He wanted to keep his control, yet he also wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life. There was probably a way to do both.

"You've been so good Z'phyr, go ahead, take me. Make me come."

Oh that was the exact right thing to say. While an oxymoron, this was the most assertive submission he'd never thought possible; Z'phyr had his hips in a vice, ensuring he wasn't moving much while holding him just high enough to provide the room he needed. The actor was thrusting up like he was dying and this would save him, filling the enclosed space with a lewd cacophony G'raha swore could be heard from outside, least of all the sounds from his own mouth. He no longer cared about his position, the only thing in his rattled brain was a vague sense that he shouldn't scream like he was threatening to. The tears welling in his eyes had absolutely nothing to do with any sort of pain and everything to do with getting precisely what he asked for coupled with the delicious, desperate whimpering of his partner. 

"G-G'raha _please_ ," Z'phyr panted, "I'm so close, please come!"

Ripping Z'phyr's shirt up, the redhead stroked himself exactly three times before coating those flexing abs in cum. His breath came in shallow gasps and a thin line of drool hung from his mouth, threading its way down to the same destination. With a strangled huff on one more upward thrust, the actor found his own release. Familiar warmth began to pool and G'raha was just now starting to think of the logistics of clean up. This may not have been the smartest idea, but gods had it been worth it. 

Z'phyr went limp for a moment, still breathing heavily before running a hand through his bangs. "You okay, babe?"

Nodding, G'raha pushed himself down harder to attempt to stop the problem they faced last time; Z'phyr was going to go soft and in this position, the mess would be disastrous. Finally gazing up, he met a shimmer of mischief he hadn't been ready for. Z'phyr was now grinning up at him, one hand rubbing at his thigh and the other hovering suspiciously near his own chest.

"Mmm, you sure made a proper mess of me. Guess I'll have to clean myself up."

G'raha didn't quite understand what he was getting at until it became all too clear. Z'phyr dragged his fingers through a majority of the puddle streaking up his chest with unfaltering eye contact before promptly putting them in his mouth. He couldn't put a name to the sound that fell out of his already open maw, but whatever it was, it made Z'phyr's ears bob. Two more passes and the bigger miqo'te looked as though nothing had ever happened to him, save for still being buried in the man in his lap. He leaned forward to pop open the glove box, retrieving a few tissues and holding them out for G'raha to take.

"Here, get yourself sorted- we're late but I usually am. They know me by now." Z'phyr still had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Happy now, dearest? Or is that not enough of an apology?"

G'raha snatched the tissues, flush returning to his cheeks. "Shut up and hold still." 

Z'phyr chuckled but obliged, moving disheveled clothing out of the way to help when pertinent but never losing that smug attitude. It was only when the mess was discarded into a little trash bag and they were both zipped up again that they uttered another sound. Now that all was said and done, G'raha was a bit embarrassed over the entire ordeal, and Z'phyr must have known. The man grabbed his face and pushed him back down, forcing him to recline along his body. 

"Are you sure you're alright? _I_ liked that, but I'm not so certain you did."

"Mnn," G'raha felt his ears swivel back, "I mostly did, honest, I just… I was nervous." 

Z'phyr hummed off-handedly, nuzzling into the space behind the redhead's jaw. "Well you did great if that makes you feel better. I'm not difficult to please despite how it may seem; outside of work all I care about is being comfortable and having fun- you don't have to agree to something you don't want to make me happy." He pressed a series of soft kisses to the skin he had monopoly over, tone warm and low. "Even if you change your mind at any point during. _Tell me_ , honey. You're my boyfriend -my partner- you have just as much control over our relations as I do at _any_ time."

That feeling was creeping up again- being overwhelmed by simply being cared about this way and G'raha tried to keep the newly blossoming tears from flavoring his voice. "I- I think I'm a better bottom… I don't know that I'd like to top often."

"Then I'll be whatever you want me to." Z'phyr rubbed up his back. "Should you feel spicy again, I'd be your tia in a heartbeat- you're so damn _sexy_ when you get bossy, Raha."

"Z'phyr…" He looked away, but his tail was wagging. It was impossible to keep the smile off his face. "I mean, it _was_ kind of exciting, but. I dunno, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"So don't." Z'phyr pulled back to meet his eye. "Get up, let's go to dinner, and just have a nice date. I promised you a good night, no more worries, yeah?"

He stole one more kiss, able to taste himself on Z'phyr's tongue and it almost derailed him all over again. "You're too sweet. If you aren't careful, I may truly fall for you and then you'll never be rid of me."

Z'phyr actually _blushed_ , scratching behind one of his ears. "W-well, I could easily say the same of you…" He cleared his throat. "Can we go? We can uh, talk about this later, but they really are going to give away our spots."

While he'd been mostly kidding -he could pretend, shut the hell up- the sheer sincerity he'd been met with gave him stupid goopy feelings and if they didn't get out of this car right now, they would spend the rest of the night in it. G'raha allowed himself to be shuffled out of the car and down the block to the restaurant they were now very late to. He was glad he'd sucked it up and agreed to go out to eat.

The establishment wasn't small by any means, but it was homey. It was decorated in true Kugane style; lots of bamboo, reds and greens, scrolls on the walls. The small tables were arranged around the space, but in the center was something he'd never seen in person. The circular counter had a revolving conveyor around the outside, with a grill on one side and heaps of ingredients around the others. The pair of au ra stationed in its core worked tirelessly, one performing tricks at the grill and the other chopping fish at a frightening speed. This was a teppanyaki restaurant. 

While he was marveling at the grillmaster crack an egg by throwing it up and using his spatula to split it clean in half, a spritely little keeper stepped up to them. "Z'phyr Tia, you are damn lucky you're a favored guest. We would have given your seats away _ten minutes ago_ were you anyone else."

"I'm sorry, Yokho," Z'phyr held his hands up, "I had to go all the way to Ul'dah to pick up my boyfriend and then we got stuck in traffic because of an accident. Somethin' always happens when you have somewhere to be, ya know?"

She pouted, eyeing G'raha over. "Finally back on the market, huh?" Before Z'phyr could get huffy at her obvious judgement, she turned and began walking towards the seats lining the conveyor bar. "C'mon then, let's get you taken care of."

While clearly annoyed, Z'phyr held his tongue and they settled in. Their seats were right in front of the grill, the towering au ra smiling down at them from his station and nodding in greeting. Z'phyr was well-known anywhere they went and it was something he was still getting used to. After putting in an order for drinks, they took turns in the bathroom to wash their hands after such… illicit activities. By the time he finished and returned, there were plates set up in front of his spot, all empty. Z'phyr was sipping out of a tiny cup, talking to the grillmaster as he set about his tasks, seemingly catching up with a friend. 

"Nnno, that was still a disaster, like everyone thought it would be." G'raha slipped back onto his stool and Z'phyr's attention snapped to him. "Hey babe. I didn't know what you wanted, so I haven't ordered food yet. I did get a second cup in case you wanted sake too, but it isn't the flavored kind I have right now. Want to taste it?"

Something dirty nearly spilled from his gob, but he caught it and chose to behave. Instead he took the cup he was offered and sampled its contents. The clear liquid had a bite to it much like the last time he had it, though even without the sweetness of the plum flavoring it wasn't unpleasant. When it became clear he was content with the drink, Z'phyr filled the other cup as his own and motioned to the food periodically passing by.

"Each of these are a different type of sushi, if you pick something up, you have to eat it. They have a little card on the plate so you can keep track of what you've had when we go to pay. I _really_ hope you like fish. If you don't, we can order you something else."

Well, it wasn't something he ate often, but he had nothing against sushi. "Uh, I'm not very familiar with it, do you know what most of these are?"

As it turned out, Z'phyr did. They picked out a few rolls and dug in, and honestly, it was the best sushi he'd ever had. He understood why they had to reserve spots here; between how good the food was and the show both chefs were putting on as they worked, this did seem like the sort of place that should be impossible to get into on the weekend like they were. The availability of their seats no doubt has something to do with what the hostess had said about Z'phyr being a special guest. As they ate, Z'phyr started teaching him how to properly use his chopsticks and how he was supposed to be eating sushi, which he'd also been doing wrong this whole time. 

They joked and conversed, once more having a super normal date. Just like when they went to the movie, it was suddenly very easy to forget who Z'phyr was and where they had been not even an hour prior. The way the actor laughed so readily and openly was just so damn _cute_ and with each passing minute, G'raha was more and more convinced he was doomed. He had it all; the butterflies, the swooning, the prolonged staring at the smile and the eyes and the flexing, the giggling, the heavy sighs- he was fucking _in love_ and the world-shattering sex was only a bonus. It was bad. This whole thing was progressing so fast and he was now powerless to stop it. At this stage, the heartbreak would already be devastating should something go amiss, yet soaring to such heights was so worth the risk of the fall. 

At some point, Z'phyr paused and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, insisting he'd make good on his promise to collect pictures and pulling his phone out. He held it out, biggest smile on his face as he took the picture. Looking at it afterwards, his ears wiggled and G'raha pawed at him to see it. _Gods_ , they actually looked like a couple… He made Z'phyr send the picture over to him, too.

The more they ate, the more they drank and before long, they had to finish up because the restaurant was going to close. G'raha was full and only a little tipsy, but that gave him an excuse to hold onto Z'phyr's arm as they walked towards Shirogane. They weren't far and had both agreed that it would help all the rice settle. He had to admit that thus far, every part of Kugane he'd seen was beautiful. Between the lanterns and other soft, warm light sources scattered all over, the city had a welcoming glow to it and it created a magical atmosphere. No matter where they went, he was captivated. Better yet, Z'phyr seemed content to stop and look at whatever it was that held his attention at any given moment despite living here and seeing it all the time. It was on one such stop that something shifted. 

From this particular bridge, G'raha could see out to the ocean and the water below was teeming with small fishes and crabs, even a couple of starfish clinging to the rocky canal. He wanted to touch them, but was too high up by a long way, though they were captivating to his less than attentive mind. As he stood marveling at the wildlife, a strange twanging sound reached his ears and they swiveled around to locate it. Somewhere above them, a pair of men sat on a balcony playing what looked like poorly designed lutes. 

"It's a shamisen, dear." Z'phyr leaned against the railing of the bridge, amusement plain on his face. "I quite like them, honestly. A lot of people in Kugane grew up playing them and do it for everyone to hear. Makes it feel more like home."

"You… grew up in the Shroud though, didn't you?" G'raha tilted his head, afraid he was misremembering. 

"I did," Z'phyr stood straight, turning around to gaze out at the sea himself, "but I never felt I belonged anywhere until I moved here. The people are kind and friendly and would go out of their way to help a neighbor simply because they live together. There's a sense of respect here that I've never seen anywhere else. Kugane is my home no matter where I may or may not be from."

The sentiment gave him pause; now that he thought about it, he was also _from_ the Shroud, but he too had no surviving family. He'd never felt so enamoured with a place that he considered it his true home- just somewhere he lived or that his lineage was born. Then again… he could get used to it here. _Oh woah woah,_ he caught himself, _that would mean living with Z'phyr because there was no other reason to move here._ The light blush the idea brought to his face was probably not too noticeable at this time of night. 

The tune from above changed and as the first few notes passed, Z'phyr sighed wistfully. He held his hand out and G'raha took it without thinking at all. The man pulled him in with no effort, flowing smoothly into a slow, swaying dance. "This song has a story, you know."

It wasn't hard to match the man's pace and that swooning thing was coming back around. There was no thought given to where they were or who could see them, only to the placement of his feet and to how tenderly he was being held. "Is this a sad story or a happy story because I'm bad with tragedies. I ugly cry."

Z'phyr laughed quietly, turning them. "It's a little of both, really. A man falls in love with a remarkable young woman, and every night they dance together under the light of the moon. Before they can marry, she falls ill and passes away. The man is consumed with grief and vows he'll never love again- never take another lover nor even lay eyes upon another woman." His steps were even, though they did carry a certain looseness that could only come from a minor lack of sobriety. He lowered his volume to a whisper. "The man gouged his own eyes out to keep his vow."

G'raha froze, too horrified to even smack Z'phyr's arm for setting this mood and then destroying it, but he made the redhead move again, continuing quickly. "The very night the deed was done, he stumbled outside, unable to find his way to bed. As he fell, a harsh breeze caught him and the wind brought a voice to his ear. 'Do not despair, my love, I am with you always.' The wind then swayed him, moved him, gentle hands taking up the very same position he held when dancing with his beloved. Every night he would go outside and every night, she would meet him. Her spirit thrived in the moonlight, the same light they shared so much love in, and they danced together every night until the day he himself died."

The more he listened to [the song](https://youtu.be/cFXg1Qpz05Y), the more he could hear how it fit the various parts of the story, though his idiot mind was torn in two directions. "Are you trying to deliver a heartwarming moral to me or are you about to poison me to death?"

Now it was Z'phyr's turn to stop, eyes widening before what his boyfriend had said sank in and he crumpled in rib-burning laughter. "Rah-Raha, no, I just _like_ the song's story, hahaha." He began his motions again, putting a little more flourish to their end steps and a little less space between them. "Gods, why are you so funny? I love your sense of humor."

Adopting mirth of his own, he settled back into the romantic absurdity of stopping in the middle of the city to dance to music. "Just born with it, I suppose. I kinda like the story too; it seems like something they'd paint on screens around a whole tea room."

"I bet someone has somewhere. Funny coincidence they played this song though when we were out here like this- I don't hear it of...ten…" Z'phyr glanced up to the balcony the music emanated from, only to see the two men peering right back down at them. They ducked back lightning fast and they skipped a few ending notes to change their song. "Oh for-"

G'raha chuckled, ignoring the heat rising in his face. "Man, they spotted the pining _miles_ away, huh?" He might have been a little more drunk than he thought.

His boyfriend huffed and rolled his eyes, but only stopped their dance once their musicians decided to pack it in. The very moment they made to leave, two small miqo'te appeared practically out of thin air in their path, almost visibly vibrating with excitement. 

"Uh-uhm, you're Z'phyr Tia, aren't you?" the blonde girl asked. While initially surprised, G'raha knew what they were here for as soon as he spied the notepad she was clutching. Right, that was a thing, wasn't it?

Her male companion peered shyly through his lashes. "We hate to bother you, but do you have time for a quick picture? We're huge fans and, well, it would mean a lot."

Z'phyr brightened the instant he knew they weren't here for trouble. "Of course I do! I'm sorry you caught me with such bad lighting, but we'll see what we can do. My arms are longer, let me have your phone?"

G'raha sighed fondly and the three positioned themselves; he couldn't be annoyed watching Z'phyr interact with his fans this way. The man was genuinely pleased to be doing it and that in its own way was sweet. The girl leaned into Z'phyr's chest with a hand on it while the boy was much more demure, though Z'phyr chose to wrap his free arm around him for it. Just before they were ready, she looked his way. 

"Does your… boyfriend do pictures too?"

While G'raha choked on his own spit, Z'phyr was quick to spare him. "Afraid he doesn't, sweetheart- not with fans. Smile!"

With their picture and subsequent autographs, Z'phyr sent them on their way and was quick to replace himself in G'raha's hold. They turned more purposefully towards Shirogane again, but the redhead was ready for another round of teasing.

"So, I'm not so special after all with the pet names, huh?" He made sure to smile as he was talking so Z'phyr wouldn't think he was actually upset. "You say sweet things to all your fans?"

The actor smirked. "In some capacity, yes. Though there are _plenty_ of things I've said to you I wouldn't dare utter to any other fan. In a less dirty sense, I have called you a few things not everyone gets."

G'raha hummed, resting his head against Z'phyr's arm. It was nice that he was starting to know what was serious and what was a joke. Plus it was good to know he didn't feel jealous in the least when his boyfriend was innocently socializing with his audience, so he wasn't needing to shame himself for being an asshole. Z'phyr sent off a quick text on his personal phone, but G'raha didn't ask about it for much the same reason- he didn't need to know everything that was going on and was in such a state of contentment that he didn't care. Soon enough, the walls of Z'phyr's house came into view and they'd made it back.

"I have a surprise for you," Z'phyr murmured as they crossed the threshold, "but take your shoes off in my house. You probably don't remember that from when you were here last."

He did not. "A surprise, huh?" G'raha slipped out of his sneakers, leaving them in the pile of other shoes in the entryway. "We better not be talking about something else you've gotten me- you paid for dinner just now."

Z'phyr took his shoulders and turned him around, bringing his attention to something on the floor in front of him. The small wall lanterns were lit, casting the same cozy light over the space as was found in the rest of the city. Being so dim, it took a moment for G'raha to figure out what he was looking at. All the fur on his tail bristled as the realization dawned on him. 

"Z'phyr Tia, are those- did you really…?"

His boyfriend rubbed firmly, leaning over to mouth at one of his ears. "Why don't you find out? I'm going to fill a pitcher of water to bring downstairs, go on baby." 

Just like that, Z'phyr let go and nudged him forward, making him step on a few of the objects. G'raha swallowed. They were soft and thin under his feet. They were definitely rose petals. Azeyma keep him, that was so _stupidly_ cliche and romantic and **_gay_**. With a plaintive and impudent noise, he started the journey through the house and down the stairs, now longer than he remembered it. The trail that led him wasn't quite sparse, though it was maybe only a few dozen as opposed to a hundred flowers sacrificed for this silly thing. As he thought they might, they led right up to the bed and the surface was covered in them. Candles on a sidetable were the only source of light aside from the fishtank and this whole situation was straight out of the cheesiest romcoms he'd ever exposed his eyes to. He ran his fingers through the petals on the sheet, debating on whether he truly wanted to know what it felt like to _be in_ those films. For not the last time that night, G'raha sighed. He stripped his shirt off and laid down. 

It had to be said, the sensation was interesting; the delicate petals were so soft against his skin, miniature pillows of silk each time he shifted even minutely and it brought a dumb smile to his face. He gathered a few up, dropping them onto his naked chest and running his fingers over them, almost making himself giggle at the ticklish sensation. How was he to live this way? How could he go back to normal life when he was being treated like royalty while in Z'phyr's presence? He'd never understood how some chose to live as a pet of someone else, but he was starting to. He could nearly come around to being doted upon in little ways each day, his only expectation in life to fuck his man and provide very real affection besides. Why must he be cursed with a desire for higher knowledge and exploration. Why couldn't he just live as a lap cat.

The sound of appreciation Z'phyr made from across the room snapped him out of his idiotic thoughts and he sat bolt upright, reflexively holding petals to his chest as if they would provide any cover and losing several of them in the process. 

"Well I'm glad to see you enjoying this so much," Z'phyr laughed and set the pitcher down, coming around to one side of the bed and sliding on. His hands were fast to travel up G'raha's sides. "You seemed like the type to love cliche gestures."

"You aren't wrong," he grumbled, letting the rest of the petals fall and just as eagerly working Z'phyr's outer layer off his shoulders, "but how are these all still so pristine? You came to get me hours ago, they should be wilted by now."

"Heh, I text Aun and Fang on the way here and they put them out for you. We bought the flowers this morning and kept them in water all day." Ah, that explained it. 

Z'phyr removed his hands only long enough to get his own shirt off; once it was gone they were right back on track. His tongue ghosted over G'raha's neck and his fingers danced along his skin. "Am I to assume the speed at which you seem to want me out of my clothes means you'd like dessert?"

Even with their stint in the car to start the night, he was very certain he could do with a bit more. He had a standing record to attempt to break and if anyone could help him do it, it was a pornstar. "I think I may still have a bit of room in me, yes."

"For fuck's sake, G'raha," something that was half amusement and half audibly being turned on tinted Z'phyr's tone and it made the redhead giggle. 

Before the wandering touches strayed somewhere he couldn't come back from, he put a little space between himself and the mass of sexual energy he was toying with. "Actually, Z'phyr?"

When met with a muted sound of acknowledgement and blinding adoration from two opposing colors, he felt a tad bashful about his coming request. "I-I… With how the night has been… can we do it slow? At least at first?"

Z'phyr's widening smile could melt all the snow in Ishgard. "We can do it however you want for however long you want. Hells, even if you had just wanted to makeout and go to bed I would have been fine with that." 

Strong arms encircled him and laid them down, all the smooth petals against his back and all the hard muscles along his chest clashing to bring a mild dizziness to his muddled mind. At least this time he was fully aware, just with a faint buzz in his skull. 

Z'phyr's lips pressed against the hollow between his jaw and neck, breath feather light against him but tone sweet as honey. "You're so beautiful, G'raha; you looked like a painting in a museum with all those petals on you like that. How did I get so lucky?"

They could have the argument over who was the lucky one literally any other time, for now he was dying for the passionate affection their evening had promoted. Though he wound his fingers in Z'phyr's hair and pulled, he didn't do it harshly, only to guide their mouths together so that he could lose himself in the taste of sake and what was distinctly Z'phyr. Muffled noises of pleasure and the quiet rustling of the sheets as they moved against each other filled his ears and the whole world constricted to this one small space. The perfume of the roses they were crushing filled the room, though it hardly overshadowed the unique scent that clung to the actor. 

The longer this went on, the more feelings it was giving him; G'raha hadn't had this sort of gentle yet ardent love in such a long time- not since his last seeker boyfriend before… _He'd forgotten how good it was._ The firm rub of skin on skin, hot but not needy, the seeking touch of fingers drinking in a partner's form, the bliss of desire smouldering and gaining heat the longer it was given to simmer. He was fully hard and decently wet but with minimal want to hurry things along, wishing nothing more than to bask in it. Z'phyr didn't seem to mind either, never doing more to rile him up than an occasional roll of his body which briefly put pressure on his clothed dick. The man was keeping to his promise of respecting requests and boundaries, and once again, G'raha was thinking it shouldn't be so surprising to him. Yet there was still something he wanted to test. As Z'phyr broke their kiss to mouth down his neck, he got the chance.

"Stop."

The other miqo'te did, sitting back up to look at him, though his expression suggested nothing but contentment. "Had your fill tonight after all, dearest? I can get you something to wear to sleep in if you'd like."

G'raha blinked a time or two before it sank in and his complexion lit up. "N-no, I uhm…" His ears dipped and tail curled. "Just wanted to see if you… would listen."

He was expecting some comment about how he was being silly for thinking he'd be ignored, but Z'phyr merely bumped him with his forehead. "Anything for you. Do you really want to stop?"

Nothing so far had made him more irrevocably thirsty for this man. He could have ignored the urge when they got to the restaurant had he chosen to, but this instance kicked him up from simmering to sweltering. "Absolutely not- kiss me."

Doing as he was asked, G'raha could feel the smirk on the man's lips. It provoked him more than it should have. "Touch me."

Things were getting both out of hand and into hand; Z'phyr palmed him and filled his mouth, and it was enough for G'raha to snap. He'd enjoyed it slow, but now he'd transferred decision making power to the southern head. He had a dangerously loose grip on his DNA and was about to go under. His hips were rocking to the rhythm of Z'phyr's hand, but the man wasn't going any faster. Bless him.

G'raha wriggled to free his mouth. "Gods I changed my mind, I want utter filth!"

Were he thinking anymore, he may have been nervous about being so indecisive and direct, but he wasn't on both counts. He especially had no regrets when Z'phyr dipped down, grazing his fangs over the sensitive parts of his neck. "I want to suck you off- can I?"

Okay, maybe he jumped the gun. "Wh-what?"

Z'phyr lapped and suckled at his skin, that deeper pitch working its way into his words again. "A blowjob baby; after our little adventure in the car, I want to put your cock in my mouth. You taste _so_ good, I need more."

The whimper he gave clearly concerned his partner because Z'phyr sat straight back up, eyebrow raised. G'raha had to look sunburnt with how red he was. " I _know_ what that is, I just. I've never." Gods just shoot him for stammering like an idiot. "I've never been on the uh, _receiving end_ of one…"

Z'phyr's ears perked right up and you'd think someone told him he was getting two Starlights this year. "You've never gotten a blowjob?" G'raha shook his head and it all went to hell. The bigger miqo'te did that _thing_ again; everything darkened from the look in his eye to his very countenance in the way that meant G'raha was in for it. "Well well. It would appear I'm luckier than I thought."

G'raha didn't get to utter a word in protest before Z'phyr slunk down his body, practically ripping his pants off him. The man settled there once they were discarded and was dangerously close to his crotch. "To think that the best blowjob you'll ever have will be your first- what an impression I get to make. I did promise to spoil you rotten tonight in penance for Tuesday, but I didn't consider I'd get to pamper you _this_ hard." 

" _Z'phyr_ , knock it off!" G'raha hid his face in his hands, unable to take much more of this.

"Mm-nn, you wanted me dirty, you're gonna get it. Look at me."

_Fucking hells._ Peeking out from between his fingers, Z'phyr stared him down until he moved them all the way. He grinned wickedly. "There we go. I'm about to treat you like a prince," Z'phyr ran his tongue lightly over the bulge in G'raha's underwear, prompting a full-body shudder, "and you're going to _watch me do it_. You close your eyes or turn away and I stop, do you understand?"

"Twelve take me…" he whispered. Z'phyr raised his eyebrows, asking for a clear yes or no on if this was okay or not. Still sitting on the precipice of submission, G'raha chose to be brave because he knew the instant Z'phyr started for real, he'd do anything he was ordered without question. He nodded his consent. 

Z'phyr smirked, slipping his fingers under the hem and pulling. "Good boy." Once he worked them all the way off, he wrapped a hand around G'raha cock, pressing a kiss to the tip- yep the redhead was gone. "Watch me work you, baby. Wouldn't want to miss your own episode, would you?"

He doubted he could stop staring if he tried now. Not only had he downshifted, meaning he was prone to doing anything asked of him to please, but Z'phyr just implied this would take _half an hour_ so he was dead focused on the man's actions. He knew he wouldn't last that long, but the vote of confidence was nice. Z'phyr was only teasing, running his tongue over each ilm of the shaft, circling the head, occasionally traveling lower to pay a fraction of attention to his balls. He rarely broke eye contact, least of all when he took every ilm of G'raha down at once out of nowhere. As he'd been threatening to for over a month now, G'raha screamed. He fisted the sheets and yelled, unfazed by his own outburst but devolving into mewling utterances with every motion. 

_How was Z'phyr still watching him._ His boyfriend was smiling past the obstruction too, obviously pleased with himself and loving every explicit second of his dealings. He shouldn't have been awed that Z'phyr could deep-throat him this way without any lead up, but he hadn't been ready for how damn _amazing_ it felt. With how turned on he'd been before this venture, the redhead wasn't going to make it even a fraction of the time he would have liked. Hells, he was impressed he'd made it the maybe ten minutes he had. It was all too much- too good and too overwhelming to be observed in the process. He was already drooling again and hadn't a clue when he'd started. 

"Z-Z'phyr I'm -unh- you're gonna-"

Dear gods the man started wagging his tail. Z'phyr sucked hard when he pulled back and that was the end of it. While it had almost happened earlier, tears escaped from his eyes this time and the destroyed wail that poured from his lungs made it sound like he had been tortured, not given a heart-stopping orgasm. The last thing he saw before becoming boneless was Z'phyr wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, but something about his expression had changed. He didn't know what was going on yet when the man's hands were all over him, petting at his face, his hair, his chest, everywhere. 

"Raha, did I hurt you? Gods, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Nothing about his situation held any retention in his scrambled brain. He grabbed Z'phyr's head, shutting him up with his own mouth. G'raha was far from hurt, hardly stopping to murmur reassurances. "'M fine, babe. Just hit a real harsh edge." He was still out of breath and resorted to licking at Z'phyr's lips because he couldn't seem to rein his shameful submission in. "You don't like it when I'm loud? I can stop."

Sighing heavily, Z'phyr relaxed, losing the rigidity that held him aloft and laid his weight down. "No sweet one, you just scared me; I thought I'd made you cry. I could have nicked you with my canines or pulled too hard or-" He shook his head, needing to pause to receive another bout of affection. "Do you need me to ease up? I can-"

The sheer force of his indignance was almost enough to make G'raha swing back the other way. Instead it translated into what he hoped was seductive simpering. He ran his fingers along Z'phyr's jaw, once more cutting him off. "No, no you know I like it that way. I did say I wanted you to manhandle me the right way, are you gonna retract your promise to spoil me?"

Seeing that everything was fine and G'raha was trying to bait him out of his worry state, he gave up. "I would never." He sat up, showing himself off and teasing by rocking side to side in a mockery of a stripper's dance. "Why don't you think about what I can do to keep that promise while you get me out of these pants?"

Oh, _can do_. The redhead was quick to acquiesce, somehow managing to keep his horny under control enough to derive enjoyment from the miniature performance. It was beyond tempting to return the favor considering just how close his face was to Z'phyr's dick, but alas, he wasn't given the chance. The moment the man was rid of the last of his clothes, he had G'raha caged between his arms, spectacular figure sparing no point of contact and looming in that hungry way. 

"How would you have me, baby?" Z'phyr rolled his body again and G'raha thought he might ascend before he could answer. "I'm at your beck and call, tell me your most salacious desire and let me fulfil it for you." 

While prompting a low, needy whimper, G'raha bit his bottom lip. There were so many things he could ask for, yet now he possessed the courage to go for gold. The one thing that he'd always wanted above all. "W-well… there is _something_ you do that I've admired from the get go."

That tell-tale smirk made itself prominent. "Mmm, let's have it then; I live to please."

Oh no, oh man, _okay_. "Can you um, pick me up? While we…" He trailed off, too hot to finish his sentence. He was still not bold enough to beg for this outright. 

Z'phyr's countenance didn't falter, still eager to offer himself in any way possible. If anything, he escalated to a new level of excitement. "I most certainly can. Do you know how to make it easier for me- have you done that before?"

He could only shake his head. The seeker boyfriend wasn't strong enough and the ex never cared what he wanted in the first place. 

"Camera work makes it look easier than it is. I'm not saying I can't, but I need you to support some of your own weight. Wrap your legs around my waist," Z'phyr crooned, reaching down to hoist one of G'raha's thighs higher to encourage the position he wanted. "Put your arms around my shoulders and hold on." 

G'raha did as he was told, but sucked in a harsh breath when Z'phyr ran his head across his dripping entrance. "If I'm in before I lift you, I don't have to let go. Ready?"

"M-mhm." He was stretched well enough earlier to skip the prepwork and really, he was glad he already had a nice grip on his partner. His nails unconsciously dug into Z'phyr's back as he was filled again, no less snug of a fit than before. Despite them both being in an impatient state, it was still a gradual ease in and out until there was no more to come.

Entirely sheathed, Z'phyr's ears twitched. "Oh gods, you feel amazing. Tell me this is as good for you as it is for me?"

It definitely was and they hadn't even done anything yet. G'raha was still a little sensitive from one orgasm, yet had the benefit of achieving it through varied means. He squeezed the cock in him just to hear his boyfriend groan again. "More than good."

With confirmation and once a shiver had passed, Z'phyr shifted his arms and sat them up. "Hang on tight baby; I'm _not_ gentle in this position and you don't want to start slipping."

That sounded perfect as far as G'raha was concerned. It felt a little silly to be clinging like this, but that was quickly replaced with that feverish desire he found hard to temper once his back hit a wall. Something about this was just _sending him_ \- from the way Z'phyr smothered him to the unquestionable authority the position imposed to how the angle put a different pressure on his insides where it mattered. The redhead was already near to panting and they had only moved across the room. There was a clear change in Z'phyr too; his gaze was unfocused, his grip bruising, and his tone distant and strained as though he was barely himself. While G'raha had shifted down, the actor had gone all the way in the other direction. His encoded need for conquest was overwriting his usually carefree air and hardened into something _else_. 

"Last chance to change your mind- I'm going to finish this way if I start."

G'raha would rather be pecked to death by a hundred chocobo chicks than bail out now. With one more swipe of his tongue across Z'phyr's bottom lip, he was locked into his most prominent fantasy. "Not for all the money in the world."

Z'phyr grinned. The very first thrust into him made him choke; it was a direct assault on his sweet spot and his already frantic mind was sent into overdrive. He had exactly zero reprieve to try and process this new reality befalling him. Z'phyr had given him all the warnings possible, yet G'raha hadn't expected to describe this as being 'viciously fucked'. The sheer speed and force behind it was enough to render him unable to scream again, only ripping a strange utterance that sounded most like 'ulk' from his mouth with every impact, mostly unheard over the filthy wet noises from further down. It made his ears burn to know the ruckus was coming out of him, yet he was unable to do anything about it.

With each passing second, G'raha could feel himself at the precipice of coming again. It was a tantalizing refusal of his body to commit to finishing, only mounting pleasure in a way that was maddening and prompted more tears. He was _so close_ but he needed something more to push him over the edge and his partner showed no signs of slowing. The deep growl rumbling through the chest against his finally prompted action. While he doubted it signaled a displeasure with his lack of participation, he reacted to it anyway. G'raha turned his head further, giving clear access to his throat and shoulder to be claimed. They were in the wrong position for such a thing and he certainly shouldn't have so readily offered himself in that way, but instinct was a bitch. That he was so easily coerced into assuming a stance reserved only for officially mating as a married pair was something for him to worry about later when he could actually think.

It didn't go unnoticed. Z'phyr's head dipped and for half a second, a spark of panic tensed all G'raha's muscles. They were both in an uncontrolled frame of mind; if Z'phyr bit him hard enough there, they'd have a real problem on their hands. Being claimed would have societal repercussions for the rest of his life if they ever broke up-

Z'phyr's fangs grazed his skin, settling into exactly the position he was afraid of, but the man didn't bite down. The pressure behind them wasn't so much to break skin, only to dig into his flesh and add a sweet sting to the relentless pounding. G'raha could feel his eyes roll and the keening that filled the space was coming from him. As was the sticky warmth blossoming between them. It had been enough. He felt more than heard the rough grunt against his shoulder and his partner's thrusts became uneven and harried. It was impressive just how much Z'phyr could still pump into him despite emptying earlier in the night. As it were, the new sound at the top of G'raha's list of embarrassments was the light pitter patter of cum dripping out of his hole and hitting the floor. 

G'raha's entire body was shaking, both from the brief scare and from climaxing so harshly. For once, Z'phyr seemed oblivious to his partner's afflictions; he backed them towards the bed again with staggering steps, practically melting onto it like butter over toast. He sprawled over the redhead, zealously lapping at his skin and nipping at his neck, hips fluidly working as though they hadn't both finished, hands worshipping the other's form. The overstimulation was fast approaching but if he were honest… G'raha didn't want to stop. Had they not just come off of the most obscene thing he'd ever done, he'd define this less like having sex and more like making love. It was nearly tender the way Z'phyr was ravishing him right now, but it still carried a desperation that could only be the animalistic high that came from a nunh taking his tia. It was such a strange mix of the considerate man he knew and the creature they all were deep down. 

The continued motion of Z'phyr's still-hard member was actively pushing cum further into him, a design that would have worked far better had G'raha been female as intended, but was now simply uncomfortable. They were about to test that theory again. 

"Ha- st-stop, Z'phyr please- it's starting to hurt…"

The actor's hips stuttered to a stop as he blatantly fought the urge to ensure a successful mating, instead pulling out entirely. "Uhn, I'm sorry baby." He absolutely didn't stop feeling G'raha over or sucking at his neck. He was gonna leave marks again. "Sorry. Can't help it, you're so perfect, so good."

Yep, Z'phyr wasn't back yet. G'raha wasn't sure how long a nunh-state lasted; he usually came down a few minutes before the afterglow wore off, but a nunh potentially had multiple sexual partners to attend to and needed a prolonged period of arousal. He was thankful Z'phyr was keeping his head enough to respond to a plea for mercy, but it was a little frightening that he had needed to ask to stop instead of the man recognizing he was causing harm. Then again, a prickling of pride welled up in his chest. He'd induced this. He'd knocked Z'phyr into a more feral state that triggered his deeper instincts and it hadn't just been him losing control.

Maybe five minutes of petting Z'phyr's hair and letting him fruitlessly burn off his residual horny energy against the space between G'raha's thigh and hip turned into making out again, but when they finally separated, it was clear things were back to normal. His partner was soft as was the press of their lips, the fierce glint of his eyes absent. Z'phyr rest their foreheads together with a heavy thud. 

"I really am sorry I hurt you. I hadn't lost myself like that in the longest time- I didn't think I might until it was too late."

Idly tracing circles over the bigger miqo'te's lower back, G'raha donned a weary smile. "You didn't actually hurt me- I was warning you would if you kept going but you stopped. Gods, I can't say I'm unhappy. I _can_ say I'm exhausted."

Laughing lightly, Z'phyr maneuvered them properly into bed and under all the blankets, cradling G'raha close to him. "Me too. I vote we don't set any alarms and sleep in tomorrow."

Going boneless, G'raha curled his tail to try and find his boyfriend's in the sheets and intertwine them. "I am in love with this plan. If I'm not up by noon, just leave me to die."

He was tired to his core. The last thing he even remembered before the darkness claimed him was a light kiss to his forehead. "Never. Sleep well, beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an aside, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzv1wMeeYoM) super reminds me of Z'phyr and I have been listening to it non-stop since I made this AU, if you're interested in hearing it.
> 
> Spicier screenshot used a base by Lucifer Chazz on the Mod Archive! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi or see what I've been up to, find me at @ZifearasHoard on Twitter! I have a lot of silly screenshots from the game and so much G'raha fanart...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi or see what I've been up to, find me at @ZifearasHoard on Twitter!


End file.
